Le mur du silence
by Jujulacelte
Summary: Tout commence cette nuit du 2 novembre 1983...Et tout recommence 22 ans plus tard. Comment John Winchester est-il devenu celui qu'il devait être ? Et comment les frères sont-ils devenus ceux qu'ils devaient être ?
1. Chapter 1

**LE MUR DU SILENCE**

PROLOGUE

Lawrence, Kansas - 2 novembre 1983

La journée avait été une succession de petites choses qui font qu'un enfant se sent parfaitement comblé. Déjà, c'était mercredi, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'y avait pas d'école. Ensuite, le réveil avait été doux, sa mère l'avait tiré de son sommeil d'un tendre baiser sur le front lui disant qu'il était temps de venir prendre son petit-déjeuner. Dean était descendu en trottinant, se précipitant dans la cuisine pour aider maman, comme papa lui demandait souvent. D'un sourire, Mary le renvoya s'assoir à la table à côté de son petit frère qui se mit à rire aux éclats à la première grimace de son ainé.

John n'était pas là, encore occupé au garage, alors pour distraire ses enfants, Mary décida de les emmener au parc. Et après les avoir correctement couverts, ils se mirent en route. Le soir venu, Dean gambadait dans tout le salon, sachant que son père allait bientôt revenir.

- Dean...il est tard...viens te coucher. Le pria Mary avec tendresse.

L'enfant suivit sa mère sans rechigner à l'étage, mais une fois mis en pyjama, il protesta.

- Peux aller dire bonne nuit à Sam ?

Un sourire illumina le visage de la jeune femme qui porta son fils jusqu'à la chambre du dernier né.

- Bonne nuit Sam ! Murmura Dean à son frère en se penchant sur lui pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

Le bébé agita légèrement ses bras en souriant, une seconde plus tard, c'était sa mère qui l'embrassait.

- Dean ? Appela la voix familière de John.

- Papa ! S'exclama le garçon en courant vers lui.

C'était tous les soirs le même rituel, Dean sautait dans les bras de son père, un immense sourire sur le visage. Son père...John Winchester, c'était tout simplement son héros. Après un échange de sourires et de plaisanteries, l'ainé fut emmené par ses parents dans sa chambre pour laisser son cadet dormir.

La première chose qui réveilla Dean cette nuit là, fut le cri de sa mère. Pensant d'abord qu'il avait rêvé, il s'apprêta à se rendormir quand ce fut le hurlement de son père qui le fit sursauter. Le garçon se leva doucement de son lit, mais les pleurs de son petit frère redoublèrent en intensité, cela suffit à le faire courir jusqu'à sa chambre.

Le bruit, l'odeur, et la chaleur furent des indicateurs suffisant pour lui faire comprendre que quelque chose n'était pas normal. A peine se montra t-il dans le couloir que son père arrivait vers lui précipitemment.

- Emmène ton frère dehors aussi vite que tu peux, ne te retournes pas ! Lui ordonna John.

Il déposa le bébé dans les bras de son frère, qui par instinct, le serra bien fort contre lui. Il eut un instant de doute où il allait demander sa mère, mais le ton de son père changea...Et il changea à tout jamais.

- Aller vas-y Dean cours !

Alors, Dean se mit à courir. Il dévala les escaliers en prenant soin de ne pas râter de marches et se précipita dans le jardin. Il n'avait pas eut le temps d'enfiler des chaussettes, rendant le contact de l'herbe mouillée sur ses pieds nus à la limite du supportable. Pourtant, il oublia sa douleur, préférant rassurer son petit frère qui continuait de pleurer.

- Tout va bien Sammy.

L'enfant leva les yeux vers la fenêtre d'où s'échappaient les flammes...Même à quatre ans, il avait comprit...Comprit que sa mère ne reviendrait pas...Comprit que plus jamais elle ne le réveillerait comme elle l'avait fait ce même matin...comprit que désormais, plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Dean se sentit soulevé de terre, et emmené rapidement sur le trottoir d'en face pour être à l'abri de l'explosion, ravageant le premier étage de leur maison.

Tout le voisinage était sortit, s'exclamant, hurlant, ou pleurant...Mais pas eux. Assis sur la vieille Chevrolet Impala de son père, Dean se serrait contre lui tandis que son petit frère avait finit par se calmer, grâce aux bras réconfortants de John. Les pompiers et les secours avaient beau émettre des sons, des paroles...Mais les Winchester étaient irrévocablement silencieux. Les derniers mots qui résonnaient encore dans la tête du petit garçon avaient été ceux qu'il avait prononcé pour rassurer son frère..."Tout va bien Sammy"...Instinctivement, Dean posa ses yeux sur le bébé qui, lui aussi, regardait autour de lui sans comprendre. L'ainé tendit sa main vers lui, aussitôt, le nouveau né lui attrapa un doigt comme si ce contact suffisait à le calmer.

John resserra sa prise autour de ses fils, rapprochant involontairement Dean de son petit frère. Délicatement, l'enfant caressa le dessus de la main du nourrisson avec le pouce, Sam ferma les yeux pour s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard.

"Tout va bien Sammy" murmura Dean tout bas, sans être entendu de son père, qui déjà relevait la tête, avide de réponses et de vengeance.


	2. Chapter 2

Université de Stanford, Californie - novembre 2005

Pour la première fois depuis quatre ans, Sam ressentait une parfaite plainitude. Cette chasse avec Dean avait été éprouvante, leur père avait disparu, mais le jeune homme en avait tout de même tiré un bon côté : son frère ne lui en voulait plus. Du moins, plus autant qu'avant. L'approbation de son ainé avait toujours été quelque chose d'important pour lui, voir le plus important, mais ce soir là, quand il avait quitté sa famille, il avait eut l'impression de briser cette confiance entre eux. Par la suite, Dean et lui ne s'étaient que rarement appellés au téléphone, trop fiers, l'un comme l'autre pour avouer qu'ils se manquaient. Partir sur les routes pour traquer ce fantôme avait été bénéfique, Sam avait pu démontrer à son ainé qu'il n'était pas si rouillé que ça, et Dean avait remarqué à quel point son cadet menait une vie rangée.

Un sourire naquit sur son visage quand il entendit l'eau de la douche couler dans la salle de bain. Avec un soupir, il se laissa tomber sur le lit profitant de ce moment de repos amplement mérité. Le sommeil allait le prendre d'un instant à l'autre quand il sentit quelque chose de chaud lui goutter sur le visage. Intrigué, il rouvrit les yeux.

La suite lui fit l'effet d'une descente aux Enfers.

Jessica était au plafond, une profonde entaille lui lacérant le ventre...Pourtant, elle le regardait...ses yeux exprimaient l'incompréhension, la peur, la douleur, l'amour et la peine...Sam hurla sans s'en rendre compte tandis qu'une seconde plus tard, la jeune femme prenait feu.

La chaleur, les flammes, l'odeur, la fumée, la vision de l'amour de sa vie qui s'embrase...Tout cela empéchait le jeune Winchester de bouger. Il resta là, allongé sur le lit à crier et à l'appeller...Mais elle était morte...

Il n'entendit même pas son frère hurler son prénom...il ne le vit même pas entrer dans la chambre...La seule chose qui lui fit comprendre que Dean était là, ce fut cette ferme poigne qui l'agrippa pour le sortir de ce brasier. Pourtant, Sam ne voulait pas quitter la jeune femme...il voulait rester, la sauver...Mais il se sentit repousser avec une force contre laquelle il ne pourrait pas lutter. Dean lui parlait, lui criait des paroles qu'il ne percuta pas...il ne voyait que le corps de celle qui fut son unique amour, calciné au plafond.

Nevada - novembre 2005

Sam se réveilla en sursaut, le front baigné de sueur comme s'il sortait réellement d'un brasier. Le jeune homme se passa la main sur le visage en remarquant que celle-ci tremblait fortement. Un coup d'oeil vers le lit de son frère le rassura...Dean dormait toujours n'ayant, pour une fois, pas entendu son cadet faire un cauchemard. Celui-ci s'extirpa maladroitement des draps pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il mit de longues minutes à essayer de retrouver une respiration normale, et même en mettant la tête sous le robinet d'eau froide, il eut du mal à y parvenir.

Son image dans le miroir aurait dû lui faire violence, mais Sam décida de l'ignorer...La pâleur, les cernes, les yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil...Il se fichait de tout ça...Il n'y avait qu'un sentiment qui l'habitait en ce moment, la douleur.

Trois jours...trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la mort de Jessica. Le chagrin le sumbergeait, mais plus le temps passait, plus il laissait la place à un énorme vide, quelque chose que plus personne ne pourrait combler. Il ne se souvenait plus très bien des paroles de Dean... il savait juste que son frère l'avait forcé à quitté la Californie, disant que le démon n'y était plus depuis longtemps. Ils étaient arrivés la veille dans ce motel miteux du Nevada, et encore une fois, son ainé lui avait dit quelque chose que Sam n'entendit pas...En fait, il n'était plus tout à fait présent...presque inconscient de la simple présence de Dean.

Il ne put retenir un long soupir quand il le vit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Une seconde plus tard, l'eau se mit à couler et il comprit qu'il devait essayer de se calmer. Dean se rassit sur son lit, le corps engourdis et l'esprit torturé. Son petit frère avait refusé de dormir depuis cette nuit là, mais il n'avait plus eut la force de résister et s'était assoupit pour la première fois durant leur voyage vers le Nevada. L'ainé avait alors été obligé de le réveiller brusquement tellement le cauchemard du plus jeune avait été violent. Depuis, Sam ne passait plus une nuit sans revivre sa mort et à chaque fois, Dean était là pour le tirer de ses sombres rêves.

Un bruit de verre cassé aussitôt suivit d'un gémissement plaintif le fit carrément sauter de son lit. Le jeune homme courut vers la porte, et sans prendre la peine de frapper, il entra. Sam se tenait la main en grimaçant, du sang dégoulinant d'une profonde entaille goutta sur le sol où s'était brisé un petit flacon de médicament. Tout penaud, le plus jeune se justifia.

- Je...je voulais juste...j'avais mal à la tête alors...

Dean se pencha exactement au même moment que son frère qui s'apprêtait lui aussi à ramasser les dégâts qu'il avait causé.

- Laisse ça...Lui murmura gentiment son ainé.

- Non je...

- Sam, je te dis de laisser ça ! Répetta Dean en levant la tête vers lui.

Son frère le dévisagea, l'air encore plus penaud, mais ce qu'il ne semblait pas avoir comprit, c'est que son ainé n'était pas fâché après lui...Juste inquiet. Sam se redressa et rejoignit la chambre tandis que Dean mit les restes du flacon d'aspirine à la poubelle en prenant soin de ne pas se couper.

Quelques instants plus tard, il retournait auprès de Sam qui était assis sur le lit, le regard perdu. Dean prit place en face de lui et lui attrapa sa main blessée, il fut surprit que son cadet n'oppose aucune résistance. Ce n'était qu'une égratinure, mais c'était déjà trop aux yeux de l'ainé qui se mit à la lui désinfecter avec soin.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé Sam ? Demanda t-il alors, brisant le silence qui s'était installé depuis un moment.

Le regard toujours dans le vague, le plus jeune haussa les épaules.

- T'as besoin de dormir...

Un léger rire ironique prit Dean par surprise...C'était lui qui disait ça ?

L'ainé appliqua une compresse antiseptique sur la coupure de son cadet et lui fit un bandage, histoire d'être sûr que ça ne s'infecterait pas. Puis, il releva la tête vers lui en l'observant attentivement.

- Tu as encore une migraine ?

Sam resta silencieux, mais se contenta d'approuver d'un simple mouvement de sourcil, comme s'il commençait à s'y habituer.

- Je vais te préparer une aspirine.

Dean retourna auprès de lui quelques minutes plus tard, un verre d'eau à la main, un comprimé dans l'autre. Il lui tendit le tout, vérifiant qu'il les avalait bien. Un sentiment de culpabilité le prit tout d'un coup quand Sam fit une légère grimace, en baissant les yeux vers le verre.

- Qu'est-ce que...Commença t-il sans comprendre.

Son frère le repoussa gentiment pour qu'il s'allonge, bien sûr, le plus dû optantérer puisque les médicaments faisaient déjà leurs effets. Dean prit la couverture qu'il rabattit sur son cadet tandis que celui-ci fermait les yeux, succombant aux somnifères qu'il venait de prendre à son insu.

Pour lui, la nuit était bel et bien terminée puisque désormais, il passerait le reste de son temps à veiller Sam, à vérifier qu'il ne fasse pas de cauchemard et à être près de lui si jamais il en faisait un.

Au bout de deux heures, son frère semblait toujours dormir d'un sommeil calme et l'ainé s'autorisa à s'éloigner de lui. Il entra dans la petite cuisine tout en gardant le lit où était son cadet à proximité des yeux. Il prit son portable et composa le numéro sans même regardé les touches.

_- Ici John, je ne suis pas joignable pour le moment mais..._

Dean ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer son message qu'il avait refermé son téléphone avec mauvaise humeur...Où était-il ? Et que faisait-il de si important qui passe avant Sam ? Les entrailles du chasseur se tordirent dans tous les sens...trop de sentiments et d'émotions le submergeaient d'un coup...La peur qu'il avait ressentit pour Sam quand il l'avait vu dans cette chambre en flamme... L'inquiétude de voir chaque jour son état se détériorer un peu plus...La colère qu'il avait envers John...John qui ne répondait pas...John qui choisissait d'ignorer ce qui venait d'arriver...John qui une fois encore, n'était pas là pour Sam...

Dean se passa une main sur le visage, comme il le faisait toujours quand il avait un trop pleins d'émotions qu'il n'arrivait pas à gérer. Il aperçut alors son frère commencer à s'agiter dans son lit. Il reposa son portable pour s'approcher de lui.

- Je suis là Sam...je suis là...

Lawrence, Kansas - novembre 1983

Elle était morte. Son épouse était morte. La mère de ses fils était morte. Mary n'était plus, et John n'était plus non plus. Cette image de sa femme collée au plafond, le ventre laceré, le visage blanc exprimant trop de sentiments pour quelqu'un en train de mourir...cette image le hantait. Lui aussi était mort cette nuit là, John était partis en fumée avec elle, leur histoire n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. En une nuit, il avait oublié la personne qu'il était et ne pensait même pas encore à se reconstruire. John était un homme brisé.

Par bonté, le patron du garage dans lequel il travaillait accepta de les éberger, lui et ses fils. Mais l'environnement n'était pas favorable à un gamin de quatre ans. Pourtant, celui-ci ne se plaignait pas...il restait silencieux. Pas une seule fois il n'avait réclamer sa maman, sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais...La femme de Mr Jenkins l'avait couvé, prête à céder au moindre de ses caprices. Mais Dean n'avait rien demandé, il n'avait d'ailleurs même pas parlé à cette étrangère qui n'était pas sa mère. En deux jours, il n'avait pas vu son père très souvent, celui-ci était trop occupé à vaquer on ne sait où l'esprit et la mine torturée.

Un matin, Dean avait sursauté...un bruit en bas l'avait alerté, c'était son petit frère : il pleurait. Le garçon devala les marches, s'attendant presque à trouver Mme Jenkins morte elle aussi, en train de brûler. Mais la réalité fut tout autre, la femme avait prit le bébé dans ses bras, essayant vainement de le calmer en lui chantant une berceuse.

- Oh...Mon lapin tu es réveillé ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

Elle tourna la tête vers le nourisson en mimant une expression sévère.

- Tu as vu Samuel, tu as réveillé ton grand frère...C'est pas bien !

Dean traversa la cuisine et tendit les bras pour bien faire comprendre à Mme Jenkins qu'il était temps pour elle de lui rendre son petit frère. Surprise, la femme céda tout en changeant d'expression quand elle se rendit compte que le nourisson cessa aussitôt de pleurer.

- Sammy déteste les étrangers. Avait-il dit.

Quatre mots...Quatre simples petits mots qui suffirent à faire comprendre à cette femme qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de s'occuper de son frère à sa place.

John rentra bien plus tard, la démarche peu assurée, l'air débraillé, la mine malade. Dean, qui avait endormit son frère plusieurs heures auparavant fut alerté de son entrée par une violente dispute en bas.

- ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça John ! S'emporta Mr Jenkins.

- Fous-moi la paix...Avait simplement répondu son père.

L'enfant n'avait que quatre ans, mais il savait très bien...il avait parfaitement compris...John était saoul.

- Tu ne va pas redresser la pente comme ça voyons !

- Je...t'interdis...De me faire...la morale...

Les mots avaient été si détachés, sans doute parce que dans son état, il avait du mal à les prononcer de manière clair.

- Pense à tes enfants John ! Dean reste là toute la journée sans rien dire...et Sam...tu as bébé je te rappelle ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que c'est ton fils de quatre ans qui va s'en occuper à ta place ?

Un brouhaha épouvantable suivit d'un cri fit sursauter le gamin qui écoutait depuis les escaliers. Mme Jenkins se mit à hurler tandis que son mari lui ordonna de quitter les lieux...Incapable de se contrôller vu son état, John avait du frapper son patron.

Une minute plus tard, le père avait finit par réussir à gravir les escaliers et grogna après Dean d'un ton bourru.

- Rassembles tes affaires...on s'en va...

Même s'il ne savait pas encore lire correctement l'heure, l'enfant remarqua pourtant qu'il était très tard. Malgré tout, il ne protesta pas sachant que ce serait parfaitement inutile.

Et le voilà, au beau milieu de la nuit à errer dans les rues à bords de l'Impala. Leur maison n'avait pas encore été complètement refaite rendant impossible un possible retour sur les lieux du drame.

- Essais de dormir Dean...Finit par soupirer son père qui avait retrouvé un peu de sobriété.

Le gamin vérifia que le bébé à côté de lui était correctement couvert et s'enroula comme il le put dans son manteau. Un sursaut le prit quand il sentit une chaleur supplémentaire se poser sur lui, John venait de le recouvrir de sa veste en cuir. Il passa une main sur son visage avec tendresse et murmura.

- Je suis désolé.

Puis, plus un mot ne fut prononcé. Dean ferma les yeux, simulant le sommeil et John resta impassible, le regard noir dirigé sur quelque chose qui n'existait pas.

Une semaine plus tard, la maison avait été remise à neuf par des ouvriers volontaires. Pourtant, aucun des Winchester n'était très pressés d'y remettre les pieds. Mais le fait d'avoir un bébé avec eux les y persuada. Dean s'attendait presque à sentir cette odeur en entrant...Cette odeur qui le hantait et qui l'empéchait de dormir...Sauf que tout était propre...en fait, tout laissait croire que rien ne s'était passé ici et que Mary pourrait passer la porte à tout moment. Mais ça n'arriva pas...ça n'arriverait plus jamais. D'un commun accord pourtant silencieux, Dean et John décidèrent de rester en bas. Seul le père trouva assez de force en lui pour monter chercher quelques affaires leur permettant de dormir en bas.

La première nuit fut la plus dûre car tous dormirent très mal. John fixait les photos de Mary en silence tandis que Dean s'était allongé en lui tournant le dos pour lui dissimuler ses larmes qui le prenaient dès que le jour tombait. Le calme apparent fut pourtant troublé par les pleurs de Sam. D'abord, personne n'y prêta attention, puis les sanglots doublèrent d'intensité laissant penser qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une fringale nocturne.

John sortit de sa torpeur en soupirant pour se pencher au dessus du berceau de son fils. Il voulu le prendre dans ses bras, le consoler, mais quelque chose l'en empécha...Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer...En pleurs, le bébé avait déjà tendu ses bras vers lui, espérant sans doute être rassuré par son père...mais celui-ci était figé...figé devant ce nourisson...il ne savait plus quoi faire...il ne savait pas comment faire...

- Papa ?

La voix mal assurée de Dean le fit sursauter, comme s'il était totalement inconscient du fait d'être observé par son fils ainé. Presque horrifié, John recula de quelques pas, refusant même de poser ses yeux sur ce dernier né...

- Dean...s'il te plait...occupe toi de ton frère...

Le gamin ne se le fit pas répetter, il sauta du canapé pour venir prendre le bébé dans ses bras. Il retourna s'assoir pour être plus à l'aise et le berça doucement.

- Tout va bien Sammy...

Le nourisson continuait pourtant de pleurer, réclamant ce père qui le rejettait pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Dean ressera sa prise autour du bébé, chantonnant tout bas un air que Mary lui fredonnait avant d'aller dormir. La voix de son ainé dû l'appaiser puisque Sam cessa presque aussitôt de crier attrapant même maladroitement d'un doigt la main de son frère.

John sentait un noeud se former au creu de sa gorge...un noeud de dégoût...De dégoût pour lui même... Il avait été incapable de prendre Sammy contre lui, de le rassurer...l'ancien John l'aurait fait lui, et plutôt deux fois qu'une...Mais quand il avait posé les yeux sur ce bébé, tout ce qu'il avait ressentit c'était de la peine...Les souvenirs de cette nuit là étaient tous remontés à lui d'un coup...

Heureusement que Dean avait prit le relais...la voix enfantine de son fils avait réussit à calmer le nourisson, mais elle l'avait calmer lui aussi...Il regarda tristement son ainé bercer son cadet, comprenant que le chemin serait long...long et dur...


	3. Chapter 3

Nevada - novembre 2005

Lorque Dean émergea le lendemain matin, il ressentit en premier lieu une horrible douleur au niveau des cervicales, puis ce fut à cause du noeud à son estomac qu'il grimaça...Pourquoi était-il dans cet état ? Les souvenirs de la soirée lui revinrent doucement en mémoire...Le cauchemard de Sam...sa mésaventure avec la boîte d'aspirine...sa nuit encore écourtée par de mauvais rêves...lui qui s'installait dans un vieux fauteuil pour le veiller...son torticolis devait donc venir de là...Instinctivement, il posa les yeux sur le lit de son frère et fut prit d'un sursaut quand il s'aperçut que celui-ci était vide.

- Sam ?

- 'suis là...Répondit une voix morose derrière lui.

Dean se permit de soupirer, soulagé que son cadet ne lui ait pas fausser compagnie, mais ce sentiment de soulagement s'évapora très vite quand il vit Sam rassembler ses affaires, comme s'il était prêt à partir.

- Euh...Tu vas quelque part ? Demanda l'ainé avec peu d'assurance.

Son jeune frère resta silencieux une seconde avant de lever les yeux vers lui, rapidement car presque aussitôt, il détourna de nouveau son regard.

- Je retourne là-bas...

Là-bas ? Là-bas où ? Non...Il n'y pensait tout de même pas ? Dean s'approcha de lui , se voulant compatissant.

- Sam...il n'y a plus rien...cette chose est partie depuis longtemps...

Toujours occupé à fermer son sac, Sam resta de marbre.

- Tu ne m'en empéchera pas.

Ah non ? Pourtant il savait parfaitement qu'il ne devrait pas le sous-estimer. L'ainé reprit son mouvement pour s'avancer une nouvelle fois, posant une main sur le sac de son cadet qui se stoppa net, les yeux fixés sur le mur.

- Laisse-moi y aller.

- Non.

Mais même la fermeté avec laquelle il lui avait répondu ne sembla pas suffir à le disuader. D'un geste brusque, Sam tira son sac vers lui pour se diriger vers la porte, en un instant, Dean était devant pour lui barrer la route.

- Sam arrête ça n'apportera rien de plus !

Les yeux posés sur le sol, le plus jeune se figea mais son frère pouvait voir la colère passer sur son visage.

- Tu ne comprends pas...ce n'est pas pour cette chose que j'y retourne...

En même temps qu'il avait dit cela, il essaya de contourner son ainé pour pouvoir passer, mais Dean le prit par les épaules pour le faire reculer. La réaction de son petit frère fut immédiate, il se dégagea avec violence, visiblement prêt à tout pour partir.

- Sam arrête ! Le pria le plus agé.

Mais la colère et le chagrin semblaient avoir prit le contrôle sur lui, si bien que l'ainé fut obligé de se montrer lui aussi, plus brusque. Il se replaça devant lui pour lui prendre son sac qu'il relança sur le lit. Sam essaya une nouvelle fois de le contourner, mais Dean avait un avantage sur lui, il était lucide.

- Sam s'il te plait...

Ce dernier, a bord des larmes craqua, hors de lui.

- C'est son enterrement !

Dean resta là à le regarder une minute, incapable de prononcer un mot...Son coeur semblait s'arrêter tellement il souffrait de voir Sam dans cet état. Son frère le dévisageait, les yeux humides, refoulant malgré tout ses larmes. D'une voix tremblante, il reprit plus calmement.

- Je t'en prie Dean...c'est son enterrement...Laisse-moi y aller. Laisse-moi lui dire aurevoir...Je t'en prie...je t'en supplie Dean...laisse-moi faire ça...

- D'accords...d'accords Sammy ...Murmura son ainé en s'approchant de lui pour le prendre par les épaules.

La douleur qu'il voyait dans ses yeux était tout simplement insupportable, insoutenable...Il fut un temps où il aurait tué pour lui éviter le moindre tracas, mais là...là son frère souffrait..et il était impuissant...il n'avait pas su lui éviter ça...

- C'est...c'est vrai ?

- Oui...en voiture on y sera rapidement...

Sam le dévisagea avec gratitude, pourtant Dean savait qu'il ne la méritait pas...il se détestait pour ne pas pouvoir le soulager de toute cette peine.

Palo Anto - Novembre 2005

Le seul fait de monter les marches de l'église fut une épreuve quasi insurmontable pour Sam qui se sentit obliger de s'arrêter. De la musique, un choeur d'enfant, résonnait déjà à l'intérieur et les souvenirs remontèrent. La gorge serrée, le jeune homme ferma les yeux essayant de se rappeller de son visage. Il sentit quelqu'un le prendre doucement par le bras, pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir que c'était Dean.

L'intérieur était bien moins austère qu'il ne l'aurait pensé...Il y avait beaucoup de fleurs...ce fut ce qui l'interpella en premier..toutes ces fleurs...toutes ses couleurs...si les bancs n'étaient pas recouverts de personnes en pleurs, on aurait pu penser qu'un mariage allait y être célébré. Un mariage...De nouveau, il sentit ce noeud se former dans sa gorge, ce noeud si douloureux qu'il est impossible de refouler...

Alors, il s'avança...tout doucement...Il ne se rendit pas compte que tous les visages se tournaient vers lui sur son passage, car lui, avait posé ses yeux sur le cercueil. En entrant, il avait d'abord ressentit la peine, puis la douleur, puis ce chagrin insurmontable...Maintenant, c'était l'horreur qui le prenait...Il sentit Dean le pousser délicatement vers un banc en lui murmurant quelque chose qu'il ne saisit pas. Quelqu'un se tourna vers lui, mais il ne le reconnut pas non plus, il était fixé sur le cercueil orné de couronnes de fleurs...Une question stupide et cruelle lui vint à l'esprit : est-ce que Jessica était dedans ?

Heureusement, il fut tiré de ses sombres pensées par son frère qui lui frotta le dos d'une main, geste qui était si rare de sa part.

- Tu veux t'en aller ? Lui demanda t-il avec beaucoup de gentillesse.

Incapable de parler, Sam secoua la tête et comprit que Dean avait remarqué son trouble. Il préféra alors reporter toute son attention sur la photo qui représentait la jeune femme, heureuse et souriante...oui, c'était comme ça qu'il devait se rappeller d'elle...

Le prêtre avait prit la parole depuis un moment sans vraiment qu'il ne l'écoute...Il regardait les fleurs...Jessica aimait les fleurs...mais pas n'importe lesquelles...les fleurs sauvages, celle qui ne sont pas d'une couleur parfaite, ni même d'une forme parfaite...Toutes n'étaient pas dignes d'attirer son attention, elle aimait celles qui se distingaient, qui n'éclosait pas en même temps que les autres, qui avaient un léger défaut, une teinte moins ou trop prononcé...Elle savait trouvé la beauté de ses fleurs comme personne...elle savait trouvé la beauté chez les gens comme personnes...elle avait réussit à le faire sourire à nouveau, lui qui était au plus mal après sa dispute avec son père...Elle avait su lui parler et trouver les mots là où les autres avaient vite laissé tomber...Elle l'avait rendu heureux tout simplement.

Les proches furent alors appellés pour prononcer quelques mots...Mais comment résumer Jessica en quelques mots ? Sam aurait put écrire des pages et des pages qu'il n'aurait pas tout dit sur elle...Il se rappellait d'elle pour son humour, sa joie de vivre, son sourire, sa bonne humeur..Mais aussi son sale caractère, en effet la jeune femme détestait perdre ce qui leur avait valu plusieurs crises de rires à n'en plus pouvoir...Mais c'était aussi une passionée d'histoire, Sam se souvenait l'avoir écouté parler de la révolution industrielle pendant des heures, sans jamais montrer un signe d'ennuis...Lui n'en avait rien à faire, tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était son enthousiasme à débattre d'un évènement aussi barbant.

_- Mais tu m'écoutes ? Avait-elle finit par demander._

_Sam lui avait répondu d'un air trop innoncent._

_- Mais oui..._

_- Menteur ! _

_Alors, elle l'avait poussé, gentiment, avec un sourire et tous les deux avaient éclatés de rire_.

Oui, Jessica c'était tout ça pour lui...

La cousin de la jeune femme descendit de l'estrade pour aller présenter ses condoléances à ses parents, et ce fut seulement à ce moment que Sam se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir, et d'ailleurs, il n'en avait pas envie, et plus la force...

Alors, ce fut à son tour.

Sam se leva lentement, toujours parfaitement inconscient que tous les regards étaient posés sur lui. Marcher jusqu'au cercueil fut encore plus pénible que gravir les marches de l'église. Il prit une fleur et remarqua qu'elle était blanche...Jessica adorait les fleurs blanches...Il eut encore plus de mal à déposer la dite fleur près du cercueil, car il savait pertinement qu'elle était là...Juste à côté..Morte...

Un air fut joué soudain, le faisant relever les yeux...Cette musique...il l'avait entendu des dizaines de fois...pourtant il ne l'avait jamais remarqué...Désormais, il savait que cette mélodie serait gravée en lui...gravée avec ce souvenir...Pour toujours, elle lui rappellerait ce jour...ce jour où il avait dû lui dire aurevoir.

Toujours assis, Dean pleurait. Des larmes impossible à refouler pour lui aussi...Des larmes de chagrin, et de douleur...Il regardait Sam se tenir près du cercueil, le visage rendu livide par la peine, les yeux rougis par ses larmes à lui. Il le vit effleurer le cercueil d'un doigt et se mordre la lèvre pour s'empécher de crier toute sa souffrance et toute sa colère. Jamais on le lui avait arraché l'amour de sa vie comme ça, mais il se souvenait très bien avoir vu les dégâts que le chagrin avait fait sur son père.

Alors, Sam s'avança vers ceux qui devaient être les parents de Jessica. Il leur serra la main et Dean le vit recevoir quelques mots de la part du père. Sam ne réagit pas tandis que Mr Moore lui accorda une brève accolade. D'une démarche presque méchanique, son petit frère revint vers lui, les yeux vitreux, le visage baigné de larmes.

Dean était au près de lui en une seconde, le prenant par l'épaule pour bien lui faire sentir qu'il était là.

- Aller...viens...

Sam ne dit rien, se laissant entrainner vers la sortie. Mais à peine se furent-ils retourner qu'ils se retrouvèrent face à un jeune homme, d'à peu près le même âge que le plus jeune.

- Hé Sam...c'est bien que tu es put venir...

Le cadet se força à sortir de son mutisme et posa les yeux sur celui qui leur barrait la route.

- Ah...salut...euh...Brady...

- Je suis sincèrement désolé. Répondit le dénommé Brady. Je sais à quel point toi et Jess vous étiez proches...

Une autre jeune femme s'approcha, sûrement une ancienne camarade de classe aussi supposa l'ainé.

- Mes sincères condoléances Sam...

Le cadet des Winchester eut un vague mouvement de tête en signe de remerciements mais n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot que la jeune fille reprit d'un ton compatissant...compatissant, mais curieux.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Les pompiers parlent d'une fuite de gaz...Mais tu étais dans l'appartement aussi non ?

Un regard vers son ainé, et Dean comprit qu'il le suppliait de l'emmener loin d'ici.

- Je suis désolé, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de parler de ça...Sam a besoin de...De récupérer.

- Oh oui bien sûr...A bientôt Sam... Répondit simplement l'inconnue en s'écartant.

Brady lui, lui accorda une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

- Tu sais où nous trouver en cas de besoin.

Sans attendre que son frère ne réponde, Dean l'entrainna vers la sortie...Il savait que désormais Sam ne reviendrait jamais...plus jamais il ne serait le même.

Lawrence, Kansas - novembre 1983

Dix minutes déjà que l'Impala était garée là. John était assis à la place conducteur, les mains crispés inutilement sur le volant, Dean était à l'arrière, juste à côté de son frère et regardait son père sans comprendre. Pourquoi s'arrêter devant une Eglise ?

- Papa ?

Apparement, le seul son de sa voix suffit à tirer John de ses pensées puisqu'il sursauta en jetant un coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur arrière. Une seconde plus tard, il était descendu et ouvrait la portière pour prendre Sam contre lui.

- Viens Dean.

L'enfant rejoignit son père en trottinant pour prendre la main qu'il lui tendait. Ils gravirent ensemble les marches et passèrent d'immenses portes en pierre. Dean ne disait rien, mais il avait peur...Que pouvait bien garder un batiment avec d'aussi grandes portes ?

A l'intérieur l'air était froid, et ça manquait sérieusement de lumière. Les vitres étaient toutes de couleurs différentes, décorées de drôles de dessins pas très bien faits au goût de Dean. Un homme, tout vêtu de noir s'approcha vers eux, le visage grave.

- John !

- Bonjour mon père...

Mon père ? C'était donc son...son papy ? Les yeux de l'enfant passèrent d'un homme à l'autre, sans comprendre. L'homme, qui devait donc être son grand père, posa une main sur l'épaule de John.

- Viens...Allons discuter dans un endroit plus tranquille.

- Plus tranquille qu'une église ? Demanda le père des Winchester avec un léger sourire ironique.

- On a besoin de se voir en privé.

Alors, après être passés par un dédale de couloirs tous plus austères et glauques les uns que les autres, les Winchester arrivèrent finalement dans une pièce, chaude et assez spatieuse, mais tout de même très rudimentaire.

- Alors...vous êtes mon papy ? Demanda maladroitement Dean très curieux de connaitre l'identité de cet homme mystérieux.

L'homme en question éclata de rire, un son qui n'avait pas retentit dans les oreilles de l'enfant depuis quelques temps déjà. Il posa une main sur sa tête avec tendresse.

- Non Dean...L'homme que tu vois là est prêtre...On l'appelle donc Père Jim ou mon père...Lui expliqua patiement John qui s'était accroupis pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

Dean hocha la tête en n'étant pourtant pas sur de comprendre.

- Tiens prends ton frère et va t'assoir là bas, on en n'aura pas pour longtemps. Reprit John en lui mettant le bébé dans les bras.

Le gamin déposa son petit frère sur le sofa, le temps d'y monter lui aussi, puis, voyant qu'il dormait, il décida de rester simplement près de lui.

- John...John ! L'appella la voix de Jim Murphy.

Celui-ci sursauta alors qu'une minute auparavant il avait les yeux posés sur ses deux fils sur le canapé.

- Pourquoi tu tenais tant à me voir John ? Demanda le prêtre lentement comme pour s'assurer que l'autre l'écoutait bien.

John reprit ses esprits...pourquoi déjà ? Et bien avec le recul, il ne savait plus trop, il n'était même plus très sûr de ce qu'il avait vu...

- Je deviens fou...

Le père Jim secoua la tête, en signe de dénis.

- Ressentir ce que tu ressens John...c'est tout à fait normal...Perdre Mary comme ça...

- Justement Jim ! Le coupa John brusquement. C'est à propos de ça que je perds la tête !

Le prêtre fronça des sourcils.

- Comment ça ?

Un nouveau regard vers Dean lui arracha un sourire, son ainé jouait avec le bébé, lui parlant, même parfoit riant à cause des gazouillis du nourisson...Il avait deux fils, il ne devait pas devenir fou...Qui leur resterait-il après ?

- J'ai...j'ai cru voir des choses...ce...cette nuit-là.

Il y eut un léger silence au cours duquel le visage du prêtre se fit plus sombre, plus soucieux. Puis, il demanda, la voix très basse cette fois.

- Quelles choses ?

- Je...Je l'ai entendu crier...elle était dans la chambre de Sammy et elle a crié...quand je suis arrivée...elle...La suite se perdit dans un sanglot que John fut incapable de réprimer. Il baissa la tête, cachant son visage dans ses mains, honteux de se montrer dans un tel état.

Jim se fit patient, ne désirant sûrement pas le mettre plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était.

- Elle était au plafond Jim...Elle saignait...elle a essayé de me dire quelque chose...et elle...elle a prit feu...

Pour combattre les nouvelles larmes qui menaçaient de le submerger, John soupira bruyament, relevant la tête vers le prêtre qui le détaillait d'un drôle d'air.

- Tu dis qu'elle était au plafond ? Comme si elle...comme si elle y était...Attachée ?

John hocha la tête silencieusement...pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il le croyait.

- Comment...comment est-ce possible ? Est-ce que je deviens fou ? Est-ce que j'ai imaginé des choses ?

Jim se leva de sa chaise pour faire le tour du bureau, il se rapprocha de John et après avoir vérifié qu'il n'était pas entendu de Dean, il murmura.

- Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? Si ce que tu penses avoir vu c'était réellement passé ? Si la mort de Mary n'était pas un accident ?

- Mais alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qui a fait ça ?

Le prêtre posa une main sur l'épaule de John, comme pour accompagner une dure révélation.

- Pas qui..._quoi_...

Le père des Winchester cilla et tenta de lire une trace de folie dans les yeux du Père Jim...Pourtant, il n'y en avait aucune...il semblait sincère...

- Comment ça quoi ?

- John...tu l'as dit toi même...ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là n'était pas normal...une fuite de gaz d'accords, mais jamais une fuite n'aurait pu faire crier Mary et encore moins la coller de la sorte au plafond...

Tout un tas de questions et d'idées traversèrent l'esprit de John qui tenta alors de les refouler...Comment ? Pourquoi ? Quoi ? Qui ? Et si ? Et si...et si c'était vrai ?

- De quoi est-on exactement en train de parler Jim ? Demanda finalement le père, perdu.

- De questions qui n'ont pas de réponses...Ou du moins, de questions auxquelles la plupart des gens ne trouvent pas de réponses rationelles et logiques...La mort de Mary n'avait rien de rationelle John...Admets-le.

Celui-ci, sans lâcher le prêtre des yeux hocha la tête pour confirmer...Mais que voulait-il dire exactement ?

- Je ne comprends pas...

- Oh que si...Si John, tu as parfaitement vu où je voulais en venir...Quand la logique et la raison ne donnent aucune réponse, il faut bien envisager d'autres possibilités...Comme pour ce qui s'est passé dans la chambre de Sam l'autre nuit...

- Vous...vous dîtes que la mort de ma femme serait...ne serait pas d'origine naturelle...Qu'elle aurait été causée par...

Jim hocha la tête une nouvelle fois.

- C'est exactement ce que j'essaie de te dire John...Il existe un monde...un monde dont la plupart des gens ne soupsonnent pas l'existence...et ce monde vient juste de s'ouvrir à vous les Winchester...

En temps normal, John l'aurait prit de haut, il serait partis en claquant la porte, lui hurlant dessus, le traitant de fou...Pourtant, il connaissait le père Jim depuis quelques années maintenant, c'était même lui qui les avaient mariés Mary et elle, il avait aussi baptisé Dean...Et il voyait bien qu'il n'y avait pas de mensonge dans ses yeux.

Sans parler de sa peine...Ce chagrin qui le rongeait un peu plus chaque jour...Sa soif de vengence et de réponse aurait été assouvies par n'importe quoi. Et quand bien même l'hypothèse d'un monde des esprits était dingue, il ne pouvait pourtant pas rejetter l'idée...Quelque chose le poussait à y croire...

- Mais alors...Supposons pendant un instant que je te croie...Pourquoi..._Quelque chose_ s'attaquerait à Mary ? Et si cette chose revenait...Pour mes enfants ?

Jim se leva pour retourner se mettre derrière son bureau tout en répondant à John qui avait reporté son attention sur ses fils. Dean était désormais occupé à soulever son petit frère à bout de bras, le secouant avec une extrème délicatesse, déclanchant des éclats de rire chez le bébé. Même le visage du petit garçon s'illumina en un sourire, sourire que son père ne lui avait vu depuis longtemps...

- Je ne peux malheureusement pas te dire ce qui s'est attaqué à Mary, ni même te garantir qu'elle ne reviendra pas...Je peux juste te conseiller d'appeller cette femme...Elle saura répondre à tes questions...Du moins en partie.

John prit la carte que lui tendait le prêtre c'était la carte d'une médium : Missouri Mosley.

- Une voyante ?

- Absolument...Mais pas la madame Irma du coin...une _vraie _voyante...

Le père des Winchester balança son regard entre le prêtre, la carte et ses fils...Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Jim reprit d'un ton grave.

- Il est temps d'oublier qui tu étais John...Désormais tu as une mission.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mes excuses pour ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, j'ai eu un soucis avec l'anti virus de mon PC...Bon, pour tout ceux et toutes celles qui l'attendaient, voici la suite.**

Californie - Novembre 2005

La nuit était tombée depuis déjà plusieurs heures, plongeant la route quittant l'état de Californie dans le noir le plus total. L'Impala filait droit vers le Nevada, sans montrer de signe de ralentissement. Les mains fermement fixées au volant, Dean conduisait sans que son attention ne relâche, pourtant, le coeur n'y était pas. Il était partagé entre l'envie de s'arrêter dans le premier motel venu, et quitter cet état au plus vite. Un regard sur le siège passager ne le rassura guère, Sam était toujours éveillé, les yeux fixés dans le vague. Il n'avait plus reparlé depuis la cérémonie à l'Eglise.

- Eh Sam, tu as faim ? Tenta vainement l'ainé.

Le plus jeune ne cilla même pas, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

- Sam ?

Dean s'autorisa à quitter la route des yeux une seconde pour observer son frère.

- Sammy ?

Comme il s'obstinait à ne pas l'entendre, l'ainé passa une main devant ses yeux, le faisait légèrement sursauter.

- Hein ?

Un sourire bienveillant se dessina sur le visage de Dean.

- Tu as faim ?

- Ah...euh...non.

Un soupir prit le grand frère qui vit une alternative contre laquelle son cadet ne pourrait pas lutter.

- Ben moi je meure de faim !

Dix minutes plus tard, la Chevy se rangeait sur le parking d'un petit café en bord de route. Dean coupa le contact et éteignit les phares tout en se tournant vers Sam qui s'était replongé dans ses reflexions silencieuses.

- Tu viens ?

- Non je..je t'attends là.

L'ainé ne répondit pas, il descendit de l'Impala pour en faire le tour. Il ouvrit la portière pour attraper le bras de son jeune frère qui émit quelques protestations, cependant Dean lui coupa la parole d'un ton autoritaire.

- Il est hors de question que je te laisse seul dans la voiture Sam !

- Mais enfin...

- Il n'y a pas de "mais"...je vais manger, et tu vas venir avec moi...Il fait froid, il fait nuit, et le parking est désert...

Son cadet fit une légère grimace.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi pour m'avoir à l'oeil ou alors parce que tu as peur que je me fasse tuer par un routier sociopathe ?

Dean réfléchit une seconde.

- Euh...les deux !

Sans laisser le temps à son frère d'ajouter un mot, il le prit par le bras pour l'entrainner à sa suite.

Le café n'était pas bondé, mais curieusement, il n'était pas désert non plus. Quelques personnes étaient installées à table, certains l'air soucieux, d'autres l'air un peu trop gais pour reprendre la route, mais les mines renfrognées faisaient tout de même l'unanimité. Les deux frères s'attablèrent dans le plus grand silence et furent accueillis une minute plus tard par une jolie serveuse. La jeune femme prit tout son temps pour noter la commande de Dean qui, pour une fois, ne lui accorda même pas un regard.

- Mange un peu Sam...L'encouragea son ainé en poussant la salade qu'il avait commandé pour lui.

Le plus jeune avait toujours ce même regard perdu, comme s'il voyait quelque chose qui n'existait pas...

- Sammy...

Son grand frère ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se souvenait très bien de la piplette qu'était son cadet, depuis qu'il savait parler il était comme ça...Mais pas aujourd'hui...plus aujourd'hui... Sam restait de marbre, comme s'il était dans une bulle, inconscient du monde qui l'entourait. Dean se sentait vraiment perdu face à une telle létargie, il n'avait encore jamais eut affaire à un Sam brisé comme il l'avait en face de lui...Il ne savait pas quoi dire...Il n'était pas non plus du genre à avoir un geste tendre de consolation pour quelqu'un, mais il se dit qu'il ne risquait rien à tenter le coup. Alors, doucement, et maladroitement il posa une main sur la sienne.

Dean avait tout envisagé, sauf ça...Son cadet tressauta et retira brusquement sa main, détournant le regard encore une fois. Déçu qu'il se renferme de la sorte, l'ainé opta pour une parole gentille.

- Elle...elle était vraiment très jolie...

- Non Dean...

Surpris qu'il retrouve brusquement l'usage de la parole, le jeune homme leva la tête soulagé...Mais il ne souffrit qu'un peu plus en voyant les yeux de Sam.

- S'il te plait...

Comprenant qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, Dean hocha la tête avec un léger sourire.

- Ok...excuse-moi.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux, mais l'ainé savait que c'était à lui de le combler. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Sam ne détourne le regard pour le perdre encore une fois. Alors, il changea de tactique.

- Dis-moi, je ne t'ai pas raconté la chasse que papa et moi on a faît pour mon anniversaire ?

Le plus jeune ne réagit pas, signe qu'il s'en fichait, mais Dean poursuivit tout de même.

- On est tombé dans une ville de vrais dingues ! Il y avait ce type...Frank...Firenze...Filibert...Enfin peu importe ! Ben ce gars là, il voulait fêter un truc...les vingts ans de la ville ou je sais pas quoi...Et il a décidé d'organiser une soirée costumée...Sauf que ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que sa femme était une sorcière et elle s'est amusée à transformer tous les invités en ce en quoi ils étaient habillés !

Il marqua une pause en rigolant bêtement.

- Tu aurais dû nous voir ! Papa se battait contre une Wonder-Woman travestie et moi j'étais aux prises avec Dark Vador !

Dean rit un instant à ce souvenir et reporta son attention sur Sam qui le regardait sans même sourire.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça Dean.

- De faire quoi ? Demanda l'autre avec innocence.

- D'essayer de me remonter le moral.

L'ainé lui accorda un clin dont lui seul avait le secret.

- Ben tiens tu crois que je vais me gêner ? Je sais que j'arriverai à te faire sourire Sammy...ça prendra le temps que ça prendra, mais j'y arriverai.

Sam baissa les yeux en soupirant, secouant la tête d'un air dépité sous le regard inquiet de son ainé qui reporta son attention sur l'assiette pleine de son compagnon de table.

- Aller...mange un peu...

- Fous moi la paix. Grogna le plus jeune avec mauvaise humeur.

Mais ne comprenant pas qu'il était temps pour lui de s'arrêter, Dean en remit une couche. Il repoussa le plat vers son benjamin avec un sourire.

- S'il te plait Sammy...

Sam se leva d'un coup, faisant sursauter son ainé qui ne s'y était pas attendu.

- Je t'ai dit de me foutre la paix !

- Sammy je...Commença son frère, mais il se fit aussitôt rembarré par le plus jeune qui criait désormais.

- Mais arrêtes de m'appeller comme ça ! Arrêtes de me traiter comme un gamin Dean ! Il n'y a plus de "Sammy" tu m'entends ? Je ne suis plus un enfant !

Sans même s'excuser pour avoir causé le trouble dans le café, Sam tourna les talons pour sortir en claquant la porte. Dean resta là une minute, embarassé et surtout triste...triste que son frère se soit emporté contre lui comme ça...choqué qu'il se soit mit aussi en colère...qu'il refuse sa protection.

Le jeune homme soupira pour reprendre un peu de contenance et déposa un billet vert sur la table, large dédommagement pour les dégâts causés. Il se pressa de sortir, de peur que Sam ne prenne l'Impala pour partir sans lui. Il le retrouva, appuyé contre la portière, se massant le front avec une grimace de douleur. Dean s'approcha en silence s'attendant presque à un nouvel éclat de colère, mais ce fut l'inverse qui se produisit...

- Excuse-moi Dean...

L'ainé détailla longuement le visage du plus jeune qui avait daigné relever la tête pour lui parler en face.

- Je...je sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

Mais lui savait...Sam était en colère...en colère pour ce qui était arrivé à Jessica, et il ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Il avait alors été le seul bouc émissaire à sa portée, mais ses paroles avaient sûrement dépassé sa pensée...

- C'est rien Sammy...Sam...Se reprit Dean.

Mais bizarrement, le benjamin ne semblait pas avoir envie de relever. Il se passa une nouvelle fois les mains sur le front, explirant bruyament. Dean posa une main sur son épaule, comprenant qu'il était encore une fois sujet à une migraine.

- Allez monte...tu as besoin de te reposer un peu...

- Non...tu...tu as conduit pendant des heures...Je peux te remplacer...

Mais le grand frère avait déjà ouvert la portière côté passager pour faire assoir son cadet, qui fut incapable de résister.

- C'est hors de question...Avec la tête que tu as...on finirait empalé au sommet d'un sapin !

Alors, il se remit derrière le volant, reprenant la route, retombant dans le silence. Mais Dean pouvait tenir...il avait l'habitude...Pourtant, il s'était mis à la recherche d'un motel soucieux que son frère passe la nuit dans un vrai lit bien au chaud, pas assis là, la tête posée contre la vitre.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une heure pour trouver la ville la plus proche, et par chance, dix minutes plus tard, il garait la Chevy sur le parking d'un motel. Sans réveiller Sam qui s'était endormis depuis un moment, il descendit en silence pour aller réserver une chambre...Il fit deux allers et retours, les bras chargés de leurs affaires et ouvrit la portière de son cadet avec précaution.

- Sam ?

Pour une fois qu'il semblait dormir paisiblement, Dean se sentait mal de le réveiller...

- Sammy ?

Alors, il le secoua doucement, mais la réaction du plus jeune fut vive et brutale. Il sursauta violement, faisant également tressauter son ainé, et se recula par instinct.

- Wow...Du calme...c'est moi !

Le plus jeune soupira en se frottant les yeux.

- Pardon...

- Aller...Sors de là avant de me faire avoir une attaque cardiaque.

Dean aida son benjamin à s'extirper de la Chevy en notant que celui-ci ressera sa veste autour de lui, frissonant de tout ses membres.

- On a la chambre 47. Lui indiqua son ainé en lui faisant signe de passer devant.

Sam déambula maladroitement titubant de froid, de faim, de sommeil, et de douleur à cause de sa migraine. Il trébucha à plusieurs reprises, comme s'il était ivre...Bien sûr, Dean fut à côté de lui en une seconde pour le soutenir.

Il se détestait...il détestait ce qu'il était devenu...ce que la mort de Jessica avait fait de lui...Un moins que rien...Voilà ce qu'il était...il n'osait même plus regarder son reflet dans une glace tellement il haïssait l'image que le miroir lui renvoyait.

Il ne s'aperçut qu'il était dans la chambre que lorsqu'il se sentit pousser doucement sur un lit, plus ou moins, moelleux. Sam s'allongea sans resistance, trop occupé à penser...

Etait-ce la mort de Jessica qui avait fait de lui cette loque ? Ou bien était-ce son absence ? Le tragique êvenement était-il responsable de sa descente aux Enfers ou bien était-ce la seule présence de la jeune femme qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était avant ?

Son esprit était torturé par toutes ses questions, lui provoquant une terrible migraine...Il avait mal, mais il ne savait même plus où...Partout en fait...à l'estomac parce qu'il n'avait pas mangé, à la tête, au coeur...mais il avait mal aussi à l'intérieur...Comme si une quelconque bête le rongeait littéralement...

Alors il pleura...incapable de se retenir...d'ailleurs, il ne voulait pas se retenir...Il se détestait... et il avait mal...il ne savait pourtant plus très bien si c'étaient des larmes de chagrin ou des larmes de douleurs...Peut-être un subtil mélange des deux ?

Dean rabattait sur lui la couverture quand il vit les larmes lui couler sur les joues...Une flèche trempée dans de l'acide lui transpercerait le coeur, ressortirait et recommencerait ce même chemin qu'il n'aurait pas eu aussi mal...Sam pleurait...non...Sam ne devait pas pleurer...Il s'était fait diverses promesses au cours de sa vie : ne jamais désobéir à son père, ne jamais montrer de signe de relachement, de jamais rappeller une fille en premier, ne jamais manger de cookies à la pistache...Mais celle-ci en faisait partie, et c'était sans doute la plus importante : jamais...jamais son petit frère ne devait pleurer...

Tant pis, il mettait bien volontier son côté "homme insensible" et s'assit dans le lit, près de son cadet. Il le prit contre lui, l'étreignant avec une tendresse qui ne lui était pas familière. Le peine fit craquer le plus jeune qui s'accrocha à lui comme s'il avait peur de couler, et il pleura...Encore et encore...Etouffant même quelques cris de soubresauts, chaque sanglots un peu plus forts que les autres fit toujours plus mal à son frère qui ferma les yeux. Il lui caressa les cheveux, comme il le faisait quand Sam n'était qu'un enfant et lui chuchota des paroles rassurantes. Il avait été toujours là pour lui, jouant divers rôles...Celui du grand frère protecteur, moralisateur, moqueur...Celui du père, l'élevant à la place de John...et même parfois, celui de la mère...Comme cette nuit, où c'était lui qui le consolait, lui assurait que tout irait bien, qu'il serait toujours là pour lui.

Finalement, totalement vidé de ses forces, Sam tomba endormi, sur les genoux de Dean qui avait posé un regard froid sur le mur...Comme il avait dû aimer Jessica pour ressentir une telle peine...d'un côté, il regrettait de ne pas avoir fait parti de sa vie à ce moment là, de ne pas l'avoir vu heureux et comblé avec elle...Mais il était trop tard pour les regrets...Désormais, un seul sentiment l'animait : la vengence...la vengence pour celui qui avait osé faire du mal à son frère.

Lawrence, Kansas - novembre 1983

Dean émit un gémissement plaintif quand il reçut les premiers rayons du Soleil en pleine figure. Son premier réflexe fut de regarder autour de lui à la recherche de sa mère, mais le souvenir douloureux de cette nuit là lui revinrent vite en mémoire. L'enfant voulait pleurer, mais il ne devait pas. Papa s'énervait après Sammy quand celui-ci pleurait...Et il ne devait pas énervé papa...car papa était triste...Justement, les sanglots d'un nourisson ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre depuis la cuisine.

- Sammy ?

La peur s'empara de Dean...Où était papa ? Et pourquoi son petit-frère pleurait-il aussi fort ? Alors, l'enfant se précipita, alarmé par le volume des cris du bébé. Il poussa la porte, mais s'aperçut avec soulagement que c'était papa qui était avec Sammy...Seulement son relachement fut de courte durée, car John semblait fâché...sa voix était dûre et son regard était sombre.

- Tais-toi...je t'en supplie tais-toi Sam !

Dean s'approcha doucement derrière lui, inquiet de voir le bébé pleurer aussi fort...On aurait presque dit que son petit frère sentait l'exaspération de son père et qui lui était impossible de se calmer. Alors, John tenta une nouvelle tactique : crier plus fort que lui...Mais le résultat fut décevant, le nourrisson hurlait désormais rendant le père encore plus à cran.

- Fermes-là !

Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour le calmer...Ce bébé était une vraie teigne ! Pourtant, quand Mary était là, leur dernier né ne pleurait que rarement, faisant même ses nuits bien plus tôt que les autres enfants de son âge...John pouvait sentir ses mains trembler tellement la colère montait en lui...il voulait juste qu'il se taise...il voulait juste être plongé dans un silence calme et reposant. Alors, une petite main tira sur le pant de sa veste, l'obligeant à baisser les yeux.

- Dean ?

- Il lui faut la chanson de maman...Dit simplement le gamin avec beaucoup de calme.

John fronça des sourcils, se demandant bien de quelle chanson il parlait. Il regretta alors d'avoir passé tant de temps au garage, ne rentrant parfois que très tard...Mary avait-elle instauré un rituel pour coucher Dean et Sam ? Avait-elle une quelconque formule magique qui empéchait le bébé de pleurer ?

Son ainé tendit les bras vers le nourisson et son père lui donna doucement. Peut-être l'attitude calme de son fils était-elle en partie responsable, mais dès qu'il se sentit serrer contre son grand frère, les pleurs du bébé s'estompèrent. Dean fredonna quelque chose, un air que John avait déjà entendu...Une douce mélodie qui résonna en lui avec douleur...Cette berceuse, Mary la chantait à leur premier fils au dessus de son berceau.

Sammy cessa alors de pleurer, ouvrant ses grands yeux bleus pour écouter son frère qui s'était assis pour plus de confort. John resta là à les regarder, le coeur lourd...Pourquoi était-il incapable de s'occuper de son fils alors que son ainé le pouvait lui ? D'ailleurs, il nota que les seuls moments où Dean parassait apaisé et serein étaient ceux qu'il passait à veiller sur son petit frère...Il ne l'avait pas vu pleurer, ni même réclamer sa mère, préférant prendre le nourisson contre lui en lui fredonnant la mélodie de Mary...

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée, tirant le père de ses reflexions. Il quitta la pièce, suivit un instant du regard de son fils ainé. Mais très vite, Dean reporta son attention sur son cadet qui lui tenait le doigt en le dévisageant, comme s'il réclamait la suite de la berceuse. Voir ses grands yeux bleus posés sur lui, lui fit oublier un instant tout le reste ...La mort de sa mère, l'incendie, le mutisme de son père...L'ainé ne put faire autrement que de répondre par un sourire, vraiment sincère...Sourire que lui rendit le dernier né, avant de rire aux éclats en agitant les bras.


	5. Chapter 5

Joyeux réveillon à tous ! N'abusez pas des chocolats, ni du champagne ;-)

Nevada - Novembre 2005

Voilà déjà plusieurs heures qu'ils avaient quitté la Californie, pour de bon cette fois. L'Impala filait sur la route, seul le bruit ronronnant de son moteur troublait le silence qui s'était installé dans l'habitacle depuis qu'ils étaient partis. Bien qu'il ne soit pas de nature bavarde, Dean n'aimait quand même pas cette ambiance, il se doutait que son frère était perdu dans ses pensées, ressassant indéfiniment les derniers êvenements. Malgré tout, le manque de conversation du plus jeune favorisa la mise en ébullition de ses neurones à lui...Par deux fois déjà le démon avait approché Sam...D'abord Mary, puis Jessica...Dean en était venu à se poser une question effrayante : et si ce démon en avait après son frère ? Et si lui, n'était pas arrivé à temps ? Se serait alors Sam qu'il pleurerait...non...ça ce n'était même pas envisageable.

Il jeta un regard furtif vers son cadet, mais celui-ci avait toujours les yeux rivés sur le paysage qui défilait, l'air abattu. Désappointé par cette attitude, Dean tenta une approche.

- Eh Sam, tu veux qu'on s'arrête un peu ?

Le plus jeune lui fit un vague signe que non, sans même lui accorder un regard.

- Tu es sûr ? On a encore un bout de chemin à faire...ça nous ferait pas de mal de nous dégourdir les jambes...

Mais le silence appuyé qui suivit lui fit bien comprendre que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister. Le jour commençait à tomber, éclairant les alentours d'un subtil mélange entre le rouge et le doré...S'il n'avait pas été aussi soucieux pour son frère, Dean aurait attendu qu'il s'en émerveille...Quand il était plus jeune, Sam avait toujours tendance à s'émerveiller pour un rien...Ce genre de coucher de Soleil en faisait parti.

- Ca fait longtemps qu'on a pas vu ça tous les deux, pas vrai ? Essaya une nouvelle fois le plus agé.

Mais ses efforts furent vains, car son benjamin restait obstinément muet, muet et immobile...isolé dans sa bulle. Un soupir échappa à Dean alors qu'il commençait à s'avouer vaincu. Soudain, l'Impala se mit à tousser, ralentissant brusquement.

Comble de l'agacement de Dean, cela suffit pour tirer Sam de son mutisme.

- Je t'ai dis que c'était pas la peine de s'arrêter...

- Mais c'est pas moi ! Se défendit le plus agé.

Trois mètres...et la chevrolet stoppa net, une fumée grisonnante s'échappant de sous le capot. Dean poussa un juron paniqué et sortit pour aller voir ce qui clochait avec _sa beauté_. Sam resta un moment à l'intérieur, préférant le chaud à l'atmosphère humide des environs, mais quand il ne vit plus son ainé, il se décida à sortir pour demander.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Il se passe qu'on est en panne ! Répliqua Dean au bord de la crise d'apoplexie.

- Quoi ? Mais...tu ne l'as pas fait vérifié ou je ne sais pas quoi...Bredouilla le plus jeune.

Pour tout ce qui était question de mécanique, il laissait ça à son frère, n'ayant jamais le droit de mettre ses mains dans le cambouis pour réparer l'Impala...cette tâche "divine", comme disait Dean, lui était exclusivement réservée. Il ne s'en offusquait pas, mais parfois, il aurait juste aimé que son ainé lui montre quelques trucs, plutôt que d'être obligé d'apprendre par dessus son épaule. Sam esquissa un léger sourire qu'il effaça aussitôt...une minute...pendant une minute, il avait réussit à oublier...

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ?

- J'en sais rien, je comprends pas d'où ça vient !

" ça ne répond pas vraiment à ma question", pensa le plus jeune, perplexe.

Un coup d'oeil aux alentours suffit à faire frissoner Sam qui commençait à ressentir une certaine angoisse...Ils étaient au beau milieu de nulle part...La forêt d'un côté, des champs de l'autre...

- Dean il va bientôt faire nuit...et on est loin de la prochaine ville...

Il reporta son attention sur son ainé qui regardait les entrailles de sa beauté, comme si les éclairs qu'il lui lançait avec les yeux allaient réussir à réparer la panne tout seul.

- Deeeann ! S'exclama son frère à côté de lui pour le tirer de ses réflexions.

Dean sursauta, tellement il était concentré sur le moteur fumant...Il venait juste de se rendre compte que Sam s'était remit à parler.

- J'en sais rien Sammy...Va te mettre à l'intérieur en attendant.

Le plus jeune le dévisagea avec un air traduit généralement par un "je ne suis plus un gosse", mais malgré tout, il ravala sa réplique et obéit. Dean avait été formé à la mécanique par un ancien garagiste...il en connaissait tous les recoins, jusqu'à la moindre vis...pourtant, là il devait bien avouer qu'il ne comprenait pas...La visibilité devenait quasiment nulle à cause de la nuit qui tombait, aussi Dean jeta l'éponge d'un air coupable.

Il remonta en voiture, où il ne faisait pas plus chaud, étant donné que le chauffage ne fonctionnait plus non plus. Sam était assis à côté de lui, les bras croisés, serrant sa veste contre lui dans l'espoir naïf de se réchauffer.

- On dirait qu'on est poursuivit par la poisse. Ironisa le plus agé.

Le regard que lui lança son cadet suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne trouvait pas ça drôle, ravalant son sourire idiot, Dean émit un juron avant de croiser les bras à son tour.

- En plus...j'ai faim.

- Faudrait appeller une dépanneuse.

Dean vérifia le portable, malheureusement, il n'y avait aucun réseau dans le secteur...Comme par hasard !

- On pourrait marcher. Proposa Sam.

- Et laisser mon bébé ici tout seul ? T'es malade ou quoi ?

Le benjamin se renfrogna en bafouillant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, aussi de mauvaise humeur, Dean prit sur lui pour essayer de ne pas envenimer la situation. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de s'en prendre à lui.

- Bon écoute...essais de dormir un peu, je vais prendre une lampe torche pour réparer.

- Quoi ? Dean ça va faire combien de nuits que tu ne dors pas ?

L'ainé ravala une réponse puisqu'il savait qu'elle ne convaincrait pas son jeune frère qui était loin d'être dupe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes Sam ? Qu'on passe la nuit dans la voiture et que j'attende de mieux y voir pour réparer ?

- Ben oui. Répondit le plus jeune comme si c'était une évidence.

Dean ouvrit la bouche...et la referma...mais il avait encore une carte à jouer.

- Mais j'ai faim !

Ô quelle surprise ! Devait penser Sam...Du moins, c'est ce que son frère supposa vu la tête qu'il faisait.

- Il doit rester un sandwich à l'arrière.

- Non je l'ai mangé tout à l'heure...Murmura Dean, regrettant soudain de s'être laissé tenter par simple gourmandise.

Cette fois-ci, Sam se tourna vers lui en soupirant, exaspéré.

- T'as qu'à aller chasser un élan !

- Je...ah très drôle ! S'exclama Dean, qui venait juste de comprendre l'ironie dans la réplique de son benjamin.

Le silence retomba dans l'habitacle de la voiture, faisant bien comprendre à l'ainé que son frère avait raison. Ils ne pourraient rien faire de plus cette nuit, et Sam s'était déjà appuyé contre la vitre en soupirant. Dean resta un moment sans bouger, ses yeux passèrent de la route noire aux champs puis vers la forêt en passant par son cadet. ll le vit poser son front sur le carreau glacé, grimaçant légèrement au passage.

- Sammy ? ça va ?

Sans même daigner lui accorder un regard, le plus jeune murmura.

- Dors Dean.

L'ainé cilla, ronchonnant intérieurement...Mais il devait bien avouer qu'il sentait la fatigue cumulée de ses derniers jours. S'endormir ne devrait pas être si difficile...Il ressera sa veste autour de lui, sursautant légèrement en reportant son attention sur le plus jeune.

- Sammy tu n'as pas froid ?

Pas de réponse...Sam devait déjà dormir.

Il devait en faire autant...Ou essayer du moins...Mais quand il fermait les yeux, tout lui revenait en mémoire...L'incendie...Sam au milieu des flammes...les funérailles de Jessica...la nuit qu'il avait passé à le consoler...la route...la route encore...

_Bien installé au chaud dans son lit, il entendait les voitures roulées sur la route qui longeait le motel. Mais il avait appris à ne pas faire attention au bruit, même la lumière ne le dérangeait pas...Par contre, ce qui le dérangeait c'est que quelqu'un lui tire la manche de manière répettée. Dean daigna finalement ouvrir les yeux et retourna la tête en grognant pour voir qui osait le réveiller comme ça._

_- Dean..._

_- Sammy ?_

_Le petit garçon, d'à peine trois ans, le regardait avec des yeux tristes...Et son frère comprit. Il se poussa légèrement pour lui faire une place, et aussitôt son petit frère grimpa pour venir se blottir contre lui._

_- Tu as fais un cauchemar Sammy ? Demanda Dean en lui caressant les cheveux._

_Le gamin serra ses bras autour de la taille de son frère, l'air complètement déboussolé, il hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation._

_- Chut...ça va aller Sammy...C'était juste un mauvais rêve_

Dean ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était endormis, ce fut seulement quand il sentit quelqu'un lui tirer la manche qu'il s'aperçut qu'il était bien...La voix de son frère le réveilla définitivement.

- Dean...

Il entre-ouvrit les yeux péniblement, un léger sursaut le prit quand il vit que ce n'était pas un Sam de trois ans qu'il avait à côté de lui, mais un Sam de vingt deux ans.

- Mmhh...Quoi ?

Son jeune frère avait le même regard troublé que dans son rêve et pendant un instant, Dean supposa qu'il avait fait un cauchemar. Mais Sam avait les yeux fixés sur quelque chose dehors...

- Dean...Répetta t-il en montrant la lisière de la forêt.

L'ainé suivit son regard et tomba sur ce qui avait dû troubler le sommeil de son cadet...Une paire d'yeux rouges les fixait...Sans bouger...Et sans ciller..

- Qu'est-ce que...Commença à murmurer Dean.

- Ca va faire une heure qu'il nous fixe...Qu'est-ce que tu crois que c'est ?

- J'en sais rien Sammy...Mais dans le doute, prends le sac à l'arrière.

Avoir le sac qui contenait leur armes à proximité n'était qu'un gage de prudence, mais c'était tout de même rassurant...Les yeux de ce machin pouvait très bien appartenir à un simple coyote, comme à quelque chose de bien plus dangereux. Il chargea son arme quand quelque chose l'éblouit dans le rétroviseur.

Etait-ce un miracle ? Ou bien le fruit du hasard ? Non, le hasard n'existait pas dans leur famille...Mais comment se faisait-il qu'une dépanneuse passe justement par là à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit ? Dean jeta un coup d'oeil à l'endroit où se trouvaient les yeux rouges, mais ceux-ci avaient disparus, la créature avait sans doute été effrayée par le bruit du véhicule.

Le camion ralentit pour finalement s'arrêter à leur hauteur. Le chauffeur, un homme rondouillet d'une quarantaine d'année avait l'air jovial et bien réveillé.

- Vous êtes en panne ?

- On dirait ! Répondit Dean avec un léger sourire.

Le dépanneur coupa le moteur pour descendre de son véhicule, rapidement immité par l'ainé des Winchester...Son cadet, lui, était plus sceptique. L'homme se présenta comme s'appellant Henry et s'attella à la tâche de remorquer l'Impala sous l'oeil attentif de Dean.

La tâche lui prit plusieurs minutes et quand il fut rassuré sur l'état de son bébé, le plus âgé chercha des yeux son benjamin qui était appuyé contre la dépanneuse, une main sur le front. Dean s'approcha lentement de lui, un peu inquiet.

- Tu as encore mal à la tête ?

Comme s'il ne s'était pas aperçue de son arrivée, Sam fit passer ce geste pour anodin et détourna le regard aussitôt.

- Sam !

- Aller montez ! Je vous emmène jusqu'à la prochaine ville...il y a des motels hyper chouettes ! S'exclama Henry, visiblement ravi d'avoir de la compagnie.

Dean observa son cadet une seconde, mais celui-ci grimpait déjà à l'avant avec le dépanneur, ne souhaitant apparement pas s'attarder sur sa migraine. Le grand frère le suivit, et réprima un soupir d'agacement.

La route fut longue jusqu'à la prochaine ville...et Dean aurait préféré que le voyage se fasse dans le silence, mais visiblement le dépanneur était une vraie piplette. Il en était à raconté comment sa dernière femme l'avait plaqué pour le boulanger du coin. Il entendit son petit frère émettre un soupir bruyant juste à côté de lui, manière subtile d'essayer de dire à Henry qu'il commençait à être lourd.

- De toute façon, ça m'arrange qu'elle m'ait quitté...Je vais pouvoir enfin être moi-même !

Dean grogna un léger "tant mieux", mais Henry poursuivit.

- Mais je dois dire que depuis quelque temps...je me pose des questions.

Le plus jeune laissa échapper un "hmmm", moqueur aussitôt réprimandé par un coup de coude de son ainé...Voilà que c'était lui qui le réprimandait pour manque de politesse...c'était le monde à l'envers !

- Je me suis trompé...toute ma vie je me suis trompé...Poursuivit Henry la bouche en coeur.

- Ah oui ? Bredouilla Sam, comme pour se rattraper.

Le dépanneur tourna la tête vers lui, un énorme sourire sur le visage.

- Oui...en épousant une femme...je me suis trompé.

Les deux frères écarquillèrent les yeux, se trouvant soudain un peu trop à l'étroit dans la cabine de la dépanneuse. Coincé au milieu, Sam s'agita légèrement en se raclant la gorge.

- Et euh...comment s'appelle la ville dans laquelle on va ? Demanda t-il plus que désireux de changer de sujet rapidement.

Henry reporta son attention sur la route, sans s'apercevoir que Dean le regardait avec beaucoup d'inquiétude.

- White Cloud City.

- Oh c'est mignon...Ironisa l'ainé.

Et le voilà partis dans une dissertation orale sur le pourquoi du comment cette ville portait ce nom. Sam n'y prêta plus attention, espérant juste qu'ils pourraient rejoindre un motel rapidement.

Il leur fallut encore une heure pour rejoindre le garage, là Dean dû laisser à contre coeur son bébé entre les mains des techniciens. Toujours aussi jovial malgré l'heure tradive, Henry vint leur serrer la main à tous les deux. Bien sûr, l'ainé eut un mouvement de recul, ne souhaitant sans doute pas être l'objet d'une quelconque flatterie. Sam nota quelque chose...une chevalière à son index droit, orné d'un curieux symbôle. Mais il n'avait plus vraiment la tête à poser la question, en effet sa migraine ne le lachait plus et il n'avait plus qu'un souhait : aller dormir...Du moins, s'il y arrivait...

Le grand frère ne manqua pas d'émettre de vives critiques quand il se mit au volant de la voiture de location, mais le plus jeune ne releva pas...C'était une pente plus que glissante...Par chance, le motel n'était pas très loin et Dean s'y précipita presque dans l'espoir de s'éloigner de cette boîte de conserve à roulette, comme il disait.

Au final, il était quatre heure du matin quand les garçons entrèrent dans la chambre dans le naïf espoir de dormir un peu. Mais pour le moment, l'ainé avait d'autres préoccupations.

- J'ai faim...

Pas de réponse...Il passa la tête par l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain pour voir que Sam s'était déjà laissé tomber sur le premier lit.

- Eh qui t'as dit de te mettre là ?

Dean s'approcha de lui pour le pousser doucement, il n'eut droit qu'à un grognement étouffé par l'oreiller. C'était devenu automatique, un réflexe presque...Dean prenait toujours le lit le plus proche de la porte...Juste au cas où...

- Bouge de là morveux ! S'exclama l'ainé, sachant que ça au moins, ça le ferait réagir.

Sam ne souleva même pas la tête pour lui répondre.

- Si t'as assez de force pour me soulever te gêne pas...Mais j'en doute. Alors fous-moi la paix...Tais-toi..Et éteins cette foutue lumière !

L'ainé lui accorda une grimace qu'il ne put voir, mais il ne parla plus...il éteignit même la lumière et entra dans la salle de bain pour aller prendre une douche. Son regard s'adoucit cependant quand il le reposa sur son cadet, qui dormait déjà...Au moins...il avait retrouvé l'usage de la parole. Ce dont il ne se doutait pas, c'est que déjà, le plus jeune avait replongé dans un éternel cauchemar.

Dakota du Sud - Novembre 1983.

Il leur fallut faire toute une journée de route pour finalement rejoindre le Dakota du Sud. John en avait même des crampes aux mains à force de tenir le volant si fermement. A l'arrière, son fils ainé était calme, comportement auquel son père n'était pas habitué. Il se rappellait très bien de l'état de Dean quand ils étaient partis, tous les trois faire du camping dans l'état voisin...Pourtant cette fois, l'enfant était calme. Le visage tourné vers le paysage, une expression triste dans les yeux. John n'avait pas besoin d'être un expert en psychologie pour savoir que désormais, le petit garçon allait être comme ça...Solitaire, muet et renfermé...Un peu comme lui en fait. Cette nuit-là les avaient profondément changés...

Voilà deux heures qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés pour manger et demander son chemin et ce qu'il avait entendu sur Bobby Singer ne l'avait pas vraiment mis en confiance. Ermite...Solitaire...Bougon...bizarre...Voilà les mots qui revenaient le plus souvent.

La route principale se divisa en quatre petits embranchements, dont un chemin de terre qui traversa un petit bois. L'Impala s'y engagea, soulevant un nuage de poussière derrière elle. Des carcasses de voitures s'entassaient dans tous les coins...Ce n'était pas une casse...C'était un labyrinthe de ferailles ! John soupira en pensant qu'au moins, ils étaient au bon endroit.

Au bout du chemin de terre, se dessina les contours d'une immense maison...Oh, elle aurait pu être charmante...Si elle n'était pas en si mauvais état. Le père des Winchester se fit d'ailleurs une drôle de réflexion : on aurait presque dit une maison hantée ! Le bruit du moteur vrombissant cessa et tous restèrent un moment à observer cette masûre, ressentant de plus en plus le doute les ronger.

- On est où papa ?

- Attends ici avec Sammy. Lui ordonna son père en descendant.

Le soleil rendait l'atmosphère étouffante aujourd'hui, il tapait sur la carlingue de l'Impala, aveuglant John au passage qui fit un tour sur lui même lentement.

- Eh oh ! Appella t-il.

L'endroit semblait désert...le vent sifflait, quelques vaches dans un champs plus loin meuglaient...Mais rien d'autre.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Toujours rien.

John commençait sérieusement à penser qu'il avait perdu la tête...Missouri n'était-elle que le produit de son imagination ? Non parce que dans ce cas le père Jim aussi, et c'était lui qui les avaient mariés Mary et lui..Alors peut-être n'était-il pas au bon endroit ? Dans le doute, il préféra tout de même aller frapper à la porte, espérant que celle-ci ne s'écroule pas dès qu'il poserait le poing dessus.

- Eh oh ?

Cette fois, il crut entendre des pas provenant de l'intérieur, et par réflexe, il se recula légèrement.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux noirs, une barbe mal entretenue lui soulignant son visage rond, une vieille casquette toute rapiécée posée sur le crâne.

- Quoi ?

Effectivement, il n'avait pas l'air aimable...

- Bonjour...Vous êtes Robert Singer ?

L'homme le dévisagea avec un air méfiant.

- Ben ça dépends.

- C'est Missouri Moseley qui nous envoit.

- Et après ? Grogna Singer toujours aussi méfiant.

John dû bien avouer que la mauvaise humeur de cet homme ne l'aidait pas franchement, il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à se montrer poli.

- Oh et bien voilà, je m'appelle John Winchester et...

- Winchester ?

Surpris, John approuva.

- Euh...oui.

La porte moustiquaire qui les séparait s'ouvrit brusquement, et Singer se baissa un peu la garde.

- Missouri m'a prévenu de votre arrivée.

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a dit d'autre ?

Bobby s'appuya sur le mur du porche inspectant John de la tête au pied avec beaucoup de discretion.

- Elle m'a dit que vous étiez nouveau dans le métier...Et que je devais vous aider à y voir un peu plus clair.

John, qui de par sa formation militaire avait remarqué l'attitude de Singer, essaya de rester stoique.

- Je dois bien dire que je suis un peu sceptique...J'ai l'impression d'être tombé entre les mains de mauvais farceurs.

Cette fois, Bobby parut vexé.

- Ecoutez John, si vous ne voulez pas être ci...Personne ne vous y oblige..Débrouillez vous tout seul mon garçon !

- Non attendez !

La porte que Singer était en train de refermer fut stopper dans son élan par son propriétaire qui dévisagea John avec beacoup d'interêt. Celui-ci poussa un long soupir, se demandant s'il ne faisait pas une énorme bétise.

- Ecoutez...ma femme est morte il a dix jours...je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là...Mais ce que j'ai vu...Ce que j'ai vu n'était pas normal.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Bobby de soupirer. Il reprit la parole, son ton s'était même radoucit.

- On a tous une raison de devenir chasseur...Je suis désolé pour votre femme. Je sais que c'est dur à avaler...Et moi même je n'ai pas les réponses...Mais si vous voulez vous vengez, alors je peux vous aider.

Cette fois, il lui ouvrit la porte en grand, l'invitant à entrer. Pourtant au dernier moment, il cilla.

- Attendez...vous avez bien dit que Missouri "vous" envoyait ? Au pluriel ?

John s'écarta légèrement pour libérer la vue à Bobby qui posa son regard sur l'Impala. Son visage se décomposa quand il aperçut un petit garçon d'à peine quatre ans en descendre...Mais pire que tout, il ouvrit l'autre portière pour y prendre...un bébé !

- Nom d'un chien...Si jamais je recroise Missouri, je la tue ! Grogna t-il pour lui même.

La scène aurait pu être drôle, si de telles circonstances dramatiques ne l'avaient pas crées. Bobby Singer était assis dans un vieux fauteuil miteux, en face d'un canapé, dans un état tout aussi déplorable, sur lequel étaient assis John, le bébé dans les bras, avec le gamin à côté.

- Euh...voici Dean, et Sammy...Sam...Se reprit le père.

Bobby considéra la famille d'un air neutre, puis il retira sa casquette pour se passer une main sur le crâne avec un soupir.

- Missouri ne m'avait pas dit que vous aviez deux fils.

- Ca pose un problème ?

- Disons que ça rend les choses plus compliquées.

John et lui échangèrent un regard qui en disait long, le premier comprit qu'ils devaient s'entretenir seuls et il déposa délicatement le dernier né dans les bras de son ainé.

- Dean, si tu allais attendre dans la cuisine...

Le petit garçon serra le bébé fort contre lui et trottina jusqu'à la pièce d'à côté en soupirant. John vérifia qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre et se pencha légèrement en avant pour pouvoir regarder son hôte dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi ça compliquerait les choses ?

Bobby lui répondit avec le même ton clair.

- Il faut que vous compreniez John...Que votre vie d'avant est finie. Plus d'amis, plus de maison, plus d'attaches, plus rien ! La route pour atteindre votre but sera longue et très dangeureuse, et les chances pour que vous y parveniez sont très minces.

- Mr Singer...Le coupa John, Ma vie d'avant est déjà finie...Je n'ai plus de maison, je n'ai plus de travail...J'ai perdu ma femme, et mes fils ont perdu leur mère...La seule chose qui me maintient en vie c'est cet espoir que j'ai de trouver la chose qui a fait ça à Mary, et de l'éliminer...Si je dois mourir pour ça, alors d'accords.

- Mais vos enfants John, croyez-vous qu'ils méritent une telle vie ?

Une fois encore, la réponse de John fut claire et nette.

- Dean a perdu sa maman...Et Sam...Sam grandira sans aucun souvenir d'elle...Je crois qu'ils vondront se venger au moins autant que moi. Et si ce...cette créature revient...Alors je veux qu'ils soient prêts, je ne veux pas les perdre en sachant que j'aurai pu les préparer...

Un silence s'abattit dans la pièce, légèrement troublé par les gazouillis du bébé dans la cuisine, à côté. Bobby considéra cet homme avec un mélange de compréhension et d'angoisse...La lueur qu'il voyait briller dans ses yeux, cette soif de vengence quel qu'en soit le coût était dangeureuse...Pas juste pour lui, mais pour ces deux enfants qui l'accompagnaient.

- Ok...Alors je vais vous enseigner quelques trucs.

Un nuage de poussière se souleva quand Bobby laissa tomber un énième pavé sur le tas des autres bouquins, lançant un air de défit à John qui regardait cet amas de livres, perplexe.

- Que voulez vous que je fasse de tout ça ?

- De la lecture ! C'est la base...lisez, retenez, apprenez...ça vous sauvera la vie !

Bobby s'éloigna de John qui sortit un petit journal, espérant que prendre quelques notes l'aideraient un peu. Mais surtout, il avait prit cette habitude depuis la...enfin, depuis qu'il avait vu Missouri.

- Et pour mes enfants ? Demanda t-il un peu plus fort en voyant que Singer allait quitter la pièce.

- Il y a des chambres en haut ! Mais pas de bruit et pas de chahut !

De toute façon, avec Dean ça ne risquait pas. Le gamin avait carrément perdu l'habitude de parler...Les seuls moments où il paraissait heureux étaient ceux qu'il passait avec son petit frère.

- Merci !

Bobby fit un geste de la main, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de ses remerciements...Bobby Singer n'était pas connu pour être gentil...Non, c'était le type louche et bougon du coin que personne ne voulait croiser. Mais ça lui allait parfaitement, après tout il avait perdu l'habitude de voir du monde...et il s'en passait bien d'ailleurs.

Il eut un léger temps d'arrêt en entrant dans sa cuisine, puisqu'il y trouva un gamin de quatre ans ainsi qu'un bébé...

- Euh...salut...Dit-il maladroitement.

L'enfant lui fit un léger sourire, et Bobby remarqua qu'il devait avoir perdu l'habitude d'en faire puisque celui-ci ne laissait transparaître que sa tristesse. Ce gosse savait-il que sa maman était morte ? Et surtout, savait-il ce qui l'avait tué ?

Allongé dans un tas de couvertures, le bébé était silencieux et balançait ses yeux bleus de l'un à l'autre comme s'il écoutait la conversation. Ce regard curieux et éveillé illumina légèrement le visage de Bobby.

- Quel âge a-t-il ?

- Six mois...Répondit le petit garçon d'une toute petite voix timide.

Robert Singer n'était pas du genre à se laisser attendrir, mais il devait bien avouer que ce gamin avait une frimousse à faire pâlir un ange de jalousie, sans parler du bébé...il avait rarement vu un nourisson si éveillé et si peu bruyant.

- Est-ce que toi aussi tu chasses les monstres ?

- Euh...

Bobby cilla en ne sachant pas quoi répondre, comment savait-il ?

- Ben euh...qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je chasse les monstres ?

La réponse de l'enfant fut brève et claire.

- J'ai entendu papa parler à la grosse dame...elle lui a dit que c'était un monstre qui avait tué maman...

Singer prit une chaise pour venir s'assoir avec lui...Comment pouvait-on être aussi conscient de la réalité à seulement quatre ans ?

- Oui...oui moi aussi je chasse les monstres...Mais dis-moi...Comment tu sais qu'ils existent ?

- Parce que papa le croit.

Le coeur de l'adulte se serra en comprenant que ce gamin n'aurait jamais une enfance normale, et que désormais toute sa vie se résumerait à suivre son père et à assouvir leur vengence.

- Tu as peur ? Demanda Bobby, se doutant un peu de la réponse.

Dean fit un timide "oui" de la tête et Bobby posa une main sur son épaule avec tendresse.

- Ecoute gamin...C'est tout à fait normal d'avoir peur, mais écoute...Je vais aider ton papa...Oui les monstres existent, mais tu ne dois pas les craindre...Tu apprendra avec le temps que c'est eux qui te craignent...Et surtout, le plus important...il ne faut jamais laisser ta peur de guider, tu as compris ?

L'enfant fit de nouveau un "oui" de la tête et se fit ébouriffer les cheveux par Bobby.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose l'avait poussé à rassurer cet enfant. Un instint peut-être ? Autant il y avait un brin de folie dans les yeux de son père, autant dans les siens, il y avait une grande lucidité...un grand courage même...Ce gosse irait loin...ça il en était sûr.

Il se servit une bière avant de se rendre compte qu'il pourrait, tout de même, leur proposer à boire aussi. Pour Dean, ce fut de l'eau, pour John une bière et pour Sammy...

- Papa ! L'appella son ainé.

Le père leva le nez de ses bouquins en sursautant, alarmé par le ton employé par son fils.

- Dean ?

Le gamin fut suivit par Bobby qui avait prit un air désolé.

- Je suis navré John...Mais je n'ai rien pour votre fils..le plus jeune...je...je n'ai pas d'enfant et...

Un vague sentiment de panique passa sur le visage de John aussi...Oui...des courses...il devait aller faire des courses...Ils allaient être hébergés par ce Singer pendant un temps, plusieurs semaines sans doute, le minium était d'aller chercher de quoi nourrir ses enfants.

- Oui...euh...je...je vais aller chercher ce qui faut en ville. Dean, tu restes avec Mr Singer, et tu t'occupes de Sammy.

L'ainé était déjà repartis dans la cuisine, laissant Bobby, une expression terrorisée sur le visage.

- Quoi ? Vous...Vous n'allez pas me laisser seul avec deux gosses ?

- Vous êtes chasseur et vous avez peur de rester avec des enfants ? Ironisa John gentiment.

Sans attendre de réponse, le père quitta la pièce après avoir demandé à Dean d'être sage. Bobby se tourna vers l'autre pièce plus que mal à l'aise...le gamin qui déposa un baiser sur le bout du nez de son petit frère qui sourit sincèrement. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais ces deux frères, il les verrait grandir et devenir les deux chasseurs hors pairs que même le paradis et l'enfer ne pourraient séparer.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello hello everyone ! Joyeux noël !

Nevada - Novembre 2005

Sam se réveilla en sursaut en poussant un hoquet d'effrois...Un autre cauchemar...Encore...Le jeune homme vérifia que Dean dormait toujours et décida de se recoucher, même si pour lui, la nuit était belle et bien terminée. Il revoyait sans cesse son visage...cette expression dans ses yeux juste avant qu'elle ne brûle elle aussi. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette chose avait-elle aussi tué Jessica ? Elle n'avait rien fait...Sa mère non plus n'avait rien fait...Deux meurtres...Deux personnes qui lui étaient proches, des femmes qu'il avait aimé. Du moins, il avait aimé le souvenir de Mary. Alors quoi ? Cette créature en avait-elle après lui ? Pourquoi s'acharnait-elle à éliminer toutes celles qu'il aimait ? Peut-être que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui, et que c'était à cause de ça que Jess et sa mère étaient mortes ? Peut-être qu'en définitive, c'était lui l'unique responsable de tout ça ?

_- Sam !_

Le jeune homme sursauta en se redressant...il avait reconnu cette voix. Elle était si douce...Si calme, et en même temps, si tendre. Une légère brise s'engouffra dans la chambre et Sam écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- Jess ?

La jeune femme, ou plutôt, son souvenir venait de se matérialiser juste devant lui. Jessica s'avança vers lui, qui était resté immobile de stupeur. Un sourire triste passa sur le visage du spectre qui effleura la joue de Sam. Puis, en une seconde, elle s'était volatilisée.

- Jess ? Répetta le jeune homme en la cherchant des yeux. Jess !

- Sam ?

La voix de Dean le ramena à la réalité...Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

L'ainé observa son cadet, qui s'était assis sur le lit, le regard perdu, appellant sa petite amie avec déspesoir. Il alluma la lumière pour mieux voir son visage.

- Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ? Demanda Dean doucement.

Sam resta d'abord silencieux avant de se recoucher en lui tournant le dos, finalement il l'entendit murmurer un "laisse-moi tranquille"...C'est ce qu'il fit...Même si l'envie de se lever pour venir le veiller le tiraillait, il devait lutter contre. Son petit frère avait besoin d'un peu d'espace pour digérer tout ça, il le comprenait.

Dean éteignit la lampe de chevet et se recoucha, tout en gardant les yeux posés sur le dos de son cadet. Sam ramena la couverture sur lui en sentant cet horrible noeud se former dans sa gorge, une légère sensation de froid glissa sur son visage, et il comprit que c'était une larme.

Dean fut le premier à se réveiller le lendemain, du moins c'est ce qu'il crut jusqu'à ce qu'il voit son frère allongé sur le côté, les yeux grands ouverts. Un soupir le prit quand il comprit qu'il avait passé la nuit comme ça.

- Sam...ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas dormi ?

Pas de réponse. Son cadet n'avait même pas daigné bouger.

Le plus âgé décida de le laisser sortir tout seul de sa torpeur et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. L'eau chaude lui permit de faire un peu le point, même si le tout n'était pas très réjouissant...Leur père avait disparut et ne répondait pas à ses nombreux appels, Sam venait de perdre sa petite copine et s'enfermait peu à peu dans un mur de silence que bientôt, Dean doutait pouvoir forcer, l'Impala était en panne et ils étaient coincés dans cette ville du nom de White Cloud City...c'était à devenir fou !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il ressortit tout beau tout frais, pour constater que son cadet n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. La déception...voilà ce que Dean ressentait en cet instant. La veille il avait eut l'espoir de voir Sammy aller mieux, et voilà qu'un rêve...un simple rêve le plongeait dans un état quasi catatonique.

- Eh, je vais chercher le p'ti dej' tu veux quoi ?

Un haussement d'épaule, ce fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint. Bon...et bien il s'en contenterait pour le moment, mais dès qu'il rentrerait, Sam serait forcé et de parler, et de manger ! Parole d'un Winchester !

Le café était bondé, ce qui était surprenant parce que depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, ils n'avaient vu personne...a part Henry et le gérant du motel. Toute la population semblait s'être rassemblée ici, et le pire...étaient sans doute les sourires forcées qu'ils arboraient tous autant qu'ils étaient...Pourquoi diable souriaient-ils comme ça ? Il n'y avait aucune raison...

- Qu'est-ce que je vous sert ? Demanda une jeune femme, très charmante, le même sourire forcé que les autres sur le visage.

Dean passa commande avec soin, il souhaitait quelque chose de revigorant pour donner un peu de tonus à son dépressif de petit frère.

- Vous êtes un sportif ? Demanda un homme à côté de lui.

Le jeune homme le dévisagea sans comprendre et son interlocuteur posa son regard sur la commande.

- On dirait que vous préparez un marathon...

- Oh...non c'est...ce n'est pas pour moi... Mon frère est...enfin disons qu'il est souffrant et...

Mais pourquoi racontait-il ça à un parfait inconnu ? Il voulut s'excuser et prendre congé, mais l'homme s'avança, l'air compatissant.

- Oh, je peux peut-être vous aidez...Je suis médecin.

Dean resta un moment silencieux, en proie à un profond dilemne...Il était tenté de dire oui, car l'avis d'un docteur était toujours bon à prendre, mais d'un autre côté, il savait que c'était à lui de prendre soin de Sam, et pas à un inconnu.

- Et bien en fait...il n'est pas vraiment malade..Il n'a juste pas le moral...Mais je m'occupe de lui. Merci quand même.

- Attendez ! L'interpella le médecin avant qu'il ne quitte le restaurant. Si vous changez d'avis, voici mon numéro...Et si je peux me permettre, ne prenez pas une baisse de morale à la légère...ça peut aller très loin ce genre de chose...

Dean prit la carte du médecin en le dévisageant avec inquiétude. Qu'entendait-il par "aller très loin" ?

- Je...merci...Dr...

- Dr Roberts.

- Dean.

Les présentations terminées, le jeune homme poussa la porte pour sortir en accordant un bref signe de tête au médecin qui le salua à son tour.

- Prenez soin de votre frère Dean.

Ce doc avait réussit à lui foutre la trouille...A tel point que quand il passa la porte, il était essoufflé à force d'avoir couru. Sam n'était plus dans son lit, et il entendit avec soulagement l'eau de la douche couler...Pourtant, il ne tarda pas à ressentir une pointe de colère et d'agacement.

- Tu n'avais pas fermé la porte à clé ? Lui cria t-il pour qu'il l'entendre malgré le bruit.

Pas de réponse. Dean s'avança vers la porte et frappa dessus à trois reprises.

- Sam !

Toujours rien...Cette fois, ce fut l'inquiétude qui prit le dessus sur la colère, et sans prendre la peine de prévenir, il ouvrit la porte. Sam était sortit de la douche depuis un moment, puisqu'il avait eut le temps de s'habiller. Mais le regard de Dean se posa sur le petit flacon qu'il tenait dans sa main droite.

- ça t'arrive de frapper ? S'emporta le plus jeune.

- J'ai frappé je te signale ! Mais comme tu ne m'as pas répondu alors j'ai...Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Le cadet baissa les yeux sur le flacon de médicaments pour répondre le plus simplement du monde.

- De l'aspirine.

Les épaules de Dean s'affaissèrent légèrement en signe de compassion.

- Tu as encore mal à la tête ?

Voyant qu'il replongeait dans ce silence destructeur, son grand frère insista.

- Sam !

- C'est rien...je t'assure, c'est juste...une accumulation...Je t'assure Dean, t'inquiète pas. Souffla le plus jeune en rangeant la boîte dans la pharmacie.

Il sortit de la salle de bain, évitant toujours soigneusement le regard de son ainé qui le dévisageait avec angoisse.

- Tu n'as pas l'intention de parler de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit je suppose ?

- Tu supposes bien. Confirma Sam depuis la chambre.

Dean le rejoignit, soucieux de le garder à l'oeil, mais ne put s'empécher de lever les yeux au ciel...Ce n'était pas un Winchester pour rien !

Dakota du Sud - Novembre 1983.

Dean se tournait et se retournait dans ce lit qui n'était pas le sien. Il avait bien du mal à trouver le sommeil dans cette maison si immense, si sombre, si glauque. Pourtant, il avait cru comprendre qu'ils allaient y rester pendant un moment. Bobby n'était pas de très bonne compagnie, grognant et bougonnant au moindre son un peu plus haut que les autres, quant à John, il restait le nez plongé dans les bouquins ou disparaissait des heures avec leur hôte, les laissant seuls lui et Sammy.

Justement, l'une des autres raisons pour laquelle il ne trouvait pas le sommeil était que son petit frère avait choisit ce moment pour se mettre à pleurer...En fait, il ne pleurait pas...il criait. Mais il n'était pas le seul...John aussi avait levé la voix sur le bébé, espérant le faire taire en hurlant plus fort que lui. S'en était trop pour le petit garçon qui sauta de son lit pour aller frapper à la porte de son père.

Quand il n'obtint pas de réponse, il se permit d'entrer doucement. Son petit frère était allongé sur le lit pendant que John faisait les cent pas en le suppliant de se taire. Dean décida de l'ignorer et grimpa sur le matelas avec quelques difficulté, son premier geste fut de recouvrir le bébé qui ne devait déjà pas avoir chaud, puis il s'allongea juste à côté, laissant le nourisson serrer un doigt dans sa main.

- Chut...Sammy...

Le dernier-né continua pourtant de pleurer et Dean nota que ce n'était pas de la comédie puisque de véritables larmes coulaient sur ses joues rebondies. John se retourna, complètement à bout.

- J'en ai assez ! J'en ai marre de l'entendre !

- John ! S'exclama la voix rugueuse de Bobby à la porte.

L'ainé sursauta tandis que le bébé se mit à crier de plus belle, appeuré. Singer et John se dévisageaient d'un oeil sévère avant que le premier ne s'écarte, signe qu'il voulait lui parler en privé.

- Occupe toi de lui Dean...Parce que moi j'en peux plus ! Ordonna son père en sortant.

Dean ne lui répondit pas car il avait préféré reporter son attention sur Sammy qui suivait John des yeux en tendant un bras vers lui...Mais ce fut son grand frère qui le lui prit.

- C'est rien Sammy...tout va bien...je suis là...

Mais, sans doute parce qu'il se sentait abandonné par son père, le bébé se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Son ainé était déconcerté...Sam n'avait jamais été aussi bruyant, et les rares fois où il avait une crise de larme, celle-ci était vite consolée par leur mère qui le prenait contre elle en lui..._Evidement !_

Dean attrapa la misérable peluche qui accompagnait le nourisson depuis la sortie de la clinique et la posa juste à côté de lui, il se rapprocha et commença à fredonner...Il n'avait même pas besoin de réflechir que les paroles lui vinrent toutes seules, il les avait entendu tellement de fois...

_If there's a time_

_You find out you are feeling weak_

_Lie next to me, I'll hold you to you fall asleep_

_At any time of day_

_There's nothing to explain_

_I'm always on your side_

Les pleurs du bébé s'estompèrent pour finalement cesser, il tourna la tête vers son frère, ouvrant de grands yeux curieux. Un sourire illumina son visage tout rond quand son ainé lui en accorda un, instinctivement, Dean retira doucement l'oreille de la vieille peluche que le nourisson avait porté à sa bouche et poursuivit en fredonnant simplement la mélodie. Comme il s'y était attendu, son petit frère ferma les yeux pour s'endormir. D'un doigt, il sécha les larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues, et imita ce geste sur lui...Cette chanson, c'était celle de maman...mais plus jamais elle ne leur chanterait...plus jamais elle ne reviendrait. Alors, Dean s'allongea tout près de son petit frère et s'accorda un instant de faiblesse pour pleurer. Pour pleurer sa maman.

Bobby claqua la porte de la cuisine derrière lui avec colère...Il avait beau avoir cette réputation d'ermite bourru, il y avait une chose qu'il ne supportait pas et cette chose, John avait bien faillit la faire.

- Ecoutez je...

- Non vous écoutez ! Le coupa Singer, hors de lui. Je comprends que ce qui vous est arrivé est horrible ! Vous avez perdu votre femme de manière tragique et croyez moi, je vous comprends ! Et je me doute que ce n'est pas facile de se retrouver avec deux enfants sur les bras du jour au lendemain !

John ouvrit la bouche, mais fut interromput d'un geste.

- J'ai pas terminé ! Vous savez quoi ? Vous avez de la chance ! Vous avez deux fils ! Vous n'êtes pas tout seul, vous n'avez pas tout perdu ! Mais ce que je vous ai vu faire tout à l'heure...Mon dieu John !

- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai failli faire ? Demanda le principal interéssé avec un air de défis.

- Vous hurliez sur votre bébé !

- Il refusait de se taire !

- C'est un bébé ! S'exclama alors Bobby, horrifié.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent un moment en silence, et SInger reprit avec un peu plus de douceur.

- Vos enfants n'y sont pour rien...ils subissent autant que vous.

- C'est dans sa chambre que ça s'est passé. Souffla soudain John en baissant les yeux.

- Quoi ?

- Cette nuit là...c'est dans sa chambre que tout a commencé...Mary était collée au plafond, juste au dessus de lui...Du sang coulait dans son berceau...Le feu s'est déclaré juste après...toujours au dessus de lui...

Une expression d'effroie passa dans le regard de Bobby.

- Grand Dieu John...vous le rendez responsable !

- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non...

- Bien sûr que si ! Le coupa Singer. Vous ne supportez pas de vous en occuper parce que vous pensez que tout est de sa faute ! Vous pensez que s'il n'avait pas été là, alors Mary, Dean et vous auriez pu avoir une vie normale...

John détourna aussitôt le regard, sentant un profond sentiment de dégoût monter en lui...Comment pouvait-il penser ça ? Alors qu'il avait été le plus heureux des hommes quand on lui avait mis Sam dans les bras pour la première fois...

- Je...Commença t-il.

- Non taisez-vous...Je crois que ça vaut mieux.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment avant que Bobby ne grogne.

- Allez vous reposez...Vous êtes épuisé...et ça ne vous aidera pas.

John ne répondit pas, mais il obéit malgré tout...Comment était-il tombé si bas ? Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Inconscient du regard de Bobby posé sur lui, il sortit de la cuisine pour remonter dans la chambre.

Singer restait pensif..D'une part parce qu'il se retenait de mettre une bonne droite à cet homme, et de l'autre parce qu'il se sentait le devoir de l'aider. Rejetter la faute sur son fils était normal, horrible, mais ce n'était qu'un mécanisme de défense contre le chagrin. Cependant, il veillerait personellement à ce que ce sentiment passe...John avait deux fils merveilleux, et ils étaient les seuls repères qui lui restaient dans ce monde pourris. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Bobby aimait bien cette famille...Le père était brisé, un peu comme il l'avait été après la mort de sa femme, Dean était incroyablement mûr pour son âge, veillant sur son père et son cadet avec attention, quant au bébé, son regard éveillé avait réussit à l'attendrir...il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que ce gosse serait capable de lui faire faire une fois qu'il serait en âge de parler.


	7. Chapter 7

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour le passage un peu "cul-cul la praline" entre Sam et Jess...^^ En le relisant ce matin, je me suis aperçue que ce n'était pas vraiment...enfin, disons que c'est quelque peu "nian nian"...**

**Bonne lecture à tous. :)**

White Cloud City, Nevada - Novembre 2005

Dix coups de fils...c'était le dixième coup de fil que Dean passait au garage pour avoir des nouvelles de sa beauté. Malheureusement, on lui avait répondu que l'origine de la panne était encore inconnue et qu'il fallait attendre. Le jeune homme les avait prévenu, avec beaucoup de tact, que si jamais il trouvait une rayure sur la carosserie, il testerait la solidité de la route avec leurs crânes. Le garagiste avait raccroché.

Mais outre le fait de ne pas savoir pourquoi son bébé avait besoin d'être réparée, Dean s'inquiétait aussi pour Sam. Son cauchemar l'avait renfermé dans un silence qui devenait plus que pesant, et le jeune homme avait passé la journée dehors. Heureusement, l'ainé l'avait désormais dans son champ de vision et le surveillait depuis la fenêtre. Il se faisait l'impression d'être un père surveillant son fils, adolescent et turbulent...Sauf que là, c'était bien différent.

Sam était accoudé à la barrière, juste en face de la piscine où jouaient des enfants sous l'oeil attentif de leur parents. Il passa l'après-midi dans la même position, et le soir venu, Dean s'était dit que peut-être, il rentrerait...Mais il n'en fit rien. C'en était trop pour lui, il ne supportait plus de le voir se laisser couler comme ça...Il devait faire quelque chose...même l'engueuler ou le brusquer...mais il ne pouvait pas rester là les bras croisés à attendre.

Il quitta la chambre pour s'approcher de son jeune frère, une bouteille de bière à la main en gage de paix. Par soucis de ne pas le faire sursauter, il s'annonça.

- Hey.

Sans détourner le regard de l'eau, désormais calme, Sam lui répondit du même ton.

- Salut.

Dean lui tendit la boisson, que son cadet accepta. Bon...c'était déjà un premier pas. Un silence s'installa, légèrement troublé par les clapotis de la piscine, Dean se demandait bien par où il pourrait commencer...Ce n'était pas un grand bavard, et il ne savait pas non plus à quelle réaction s'attendre avec le nouveau Sam.

- Tu es resté là toute la journée. Constata l'ainé.

- Je trouve ça reposant.

Pourquoi pas... Sauf que des dizaines d'enfants qui chahutent dans l'eau n'était pas la conception que se faisait Dean du mot "reposant".

- Même avec ces marmots qui hurlaient ?

Une fois encore, il fut satisfait car il parvint à le faire répondre.

- D'abord, ils ne hurlaient pas...Ensuite tu n'as pas idée de ce que des rires d'enfants peuvent apporter.

En fait si...il le savait très bien...Car pendant la période qui avait suivit la mort de leur mère, il s'était enfermé dans une bulle de silence, un peu comme Sam aujourd'hui..Et les seuls moments où il souriait étaient ceux où son petit frère riait. Ces moments étaient si rares.

- Sam je suis désolé...Pour maman...pour papa...Pour Jessica.

Cette fois-ci, il avait gagné, Sam se tourna vers lui et accepta de croiser son regard.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Tu n'es pas responsable Dean...Au contraire, tu as toujours été là toi...C'est toi qui t'es occupé de moi quand j'étais môme...Tu m'as prit en charge à la place de papa...Et c'est encore toi qui est là aujourd'hui à essayer de...

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans un mouvement de tête, Sam se détourna, ravalant de nouveaux sanglots. Il émit un profond soupir en reportant toute son attention sur la piscine, désormais vide.

- Il faut que tu me laisses un peu de temps...s'il te plait Dean...Laisse moi un peu de temps pour...pour faire mon deuil.

Dean était resté silencieux, se faisant la réflexion que c'était la première fois qu'il parlait autant de toute la journée... Mais il avait écouté, comme toujours, et après avoir but une gorgée de bière, il approuva d'un ton calme.

- D'accords Sammy...Mais rappelles-toi que même si je ne te le dis pas, je suis toujours là...n'importe quand, tu peux toujours compter sur moi.

Son jeune frère lui accorda un bref sourire de remerciement et replongea dans sa contemplation de l'eau. Dean lui accorda une légère tape sur l'épaule avant de s'éloigner.

- Ne rentre pas trop tard.

Sam resta encore un moment dehors, il était allé s'assoir au bord de l'eau méditant silencieusement. Il n'avait pas entendu les pas derrière lui et sursauta quand on lui adressa la parole.

- Vous aussi vous avez besoin de rester seul ?

Le jeune homme reprit un peu de contenance et dévisagea l'intru, c'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, le visage rouge, les cheveux grisonnants, d'allure plutôt élégante.

- On dirait...

L'homme, qui visiblement avait besoin de parler se confia.

- J'ai appris que ma femme me trompait.

_Avait-il une tête d'assitant social ?_

- Je suis navré.

Pourquoi devait-il toujours se montrer si gentil avec les gens ? C'était une véritable tare...Dean se moquait souvent de lui pour ça, et là, il comprenait pourquoi.

- Avec mon meilleur ami...Vous voyez..le genre d'histoire très origniale...

L'homme se laissa tomber à côté de lui en soupirant, il avait l'air perdu et déboussolé.

- Elle m'a dit que je l'ennuyais...Et qu'elle préférait James...Mais James est marchand de chaussures ! En quoi est-ce que c'est moins ennuyant qu'un banquier ?

Sam haussa des épaules, ne sachant pas quoi dire. L'intru dû s'en rendre compte, puisqu'il secoua la tête en lui tendant la main.

- Pardon je suis malpoli, je m'appelle Georges.

- Sam. Répondit le jeune homme en lui serra la main.

- Alors Sam...pourquoi êtes-vous assis là à regarder cette eau pleine de chlore ?

Le cadet des Winchester posa les yeux sur la surface de l'eau turquoise...Pour lui ce n'était pas que de "l'eau pleine de chlore", c'était des souvenirs.

- J'ai besoin de faire le point.

- Ah oui ? Et bien moi je l'ai fais le point, je suis un looseur...un banquier médiocre qui n'a pas su garder sa femme, doublé d'un pauvre débile naïf qui a fait confiance à un enf...

Mais Sam n'écoutait déjà plus le pauvre Georges, car les clapotis de l'eau lui permirent de s'isoler dans sa bulle, et de se rappeller.

_La fin des cours avait déjà sonné depuis quelques minutes et les couloirs étaient tous bondés d'étudiants en tout genre, jeunes, vieux, riches, moins riches, blancs, noirs...Sam se dénota de la foule car il avait la chance, ou la malchance de faire une tête de plus que tout le monde. Un coup d'oeil à sa montre et il priait déjà pour ne pas être en retard. Sans vérifier s'il y avait quelqu'un derrière, il poussa la porte qui menait aux sous-sols aménagés. Il descendit les escaliers quatres à quatres en commençant à entendre les coups de sifflet de l'entraineur._

_Les piscines étaient immenses, dignes de bassins olympiques, Sam se faufila sur le côté, essayant de se faire le plus discret possible. Mais la double charge qu'il avait sur les épaules ne l'aidait pas franchement, puisqu'il avait ses affaires, ainsi que celles de Jessica. Ils avaient prévu de se retrouver, juste après l'entrainement de la jeune femme et de se faire un week-end en amoureux, rien que tous les deux._

_L'entraineur siffla la fin de la séance et émit quelques conseils et recommandations pour la prochaine fois. Assis sur les gradins, Sam n'avait de yeux que pour elle, et d'ailleurs, elle lui rendait bien. Le prof de sport s'éloigna, libérant la voie au jeune homme qui s'approcha avec un sourire._

_- Et après tu me reproches d'être sans arrêt en retard ?_

_Toujours dans l'eau, Jessica fit quelques longueurs pour rejoindre le bord._

_- J'adore me faire attendre !_

_Elle se souleva légèrement pour embrasser Sam, sous le regard jaloux des autres filles de l'équipe qui quittèrent le bassin en groupe. Le jeune homme leur jeta un rapide coup d'oeil, avant de reporter son attention sur Jessica._

_- Je crois qu'elles me détestent._

_- Je crois que c'est plutôt moi qu'elles détestent...Le corrigea t-elle en souriant._

_- Non, elles me détestent parce que c'est toi que j'ai choisi. Rectifia Sam en la couvrant d'un regard rempli d'amour._

_Elle ne répondit pas, flattée. Le jeune homme attrapa une serviette comme pour être prêt à l'enrouler dedans quand elle sortirait, mais Jess se repoussa du bord avec les pieds._

_- Ne m'oblige pas à t'attraper avec la perche ! La menaça Sam réprimant une envie de rire._

_- J'aimerais bien voir ça ! _

_Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'oeil à l'objet en question, parfaitement conscient que en plus d'être inutile, ce serait plus que ridicule. Alors, il s'accroupit, adoptant une tactique imparable : ses yeux de chiots battus._

_- Et si je te supplie._

_- Ah...Alors dans ce cas, je pense qu'on peut envisager quelques négociations._

_Jessica se rapprocha du bord et le prit par le col pour lui voler un nouveau baiser, Sam se contenta de lui sourire, bien conscient qu'un piège se préparait...Et il avait raison, sauf que ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu. La jeune femme le tira brusquement, le faisant basculer vers l'avant, la tête la première dans l'eau, Sam poussa une exclamation de surprise aussitôt suivit d'un grand 'plouf'._

_Il revint à la surface en reprenant bruyament sa respiration sous les éclats de rires de Jessica qui passa ses bras autour de son cou. Sam l'enlassa tendrement en riant à son tour._

_- Et maintenant on va mettre encore plus de temps à se changer !_

_- Oh je suis sincèrement confuse...je n'ai pas fais exprès...Bredouilla la jeune fille en le dévorant des yeux._

_Sam hôcha la tête dans un geste qui disait " mais oui, bien sûr", il lui vola à son tour un baiser. La porte du gymnase claqua, laissant apparaître le concierge, connu pour sa méprise de la jeunesse. _

_- Il y a quelqu'un ?_

_Soucieux de ne pas être prit par cette vieille chouette, Sam et Jess se rapprochèrent du bord, la bouche en coeur, étouffant leurs éclats de rire en embrassant l'autre. Un nouveau claquement de porte, et le vieux gardien était parti._

_- Tu es complètement folle ! S'exclama le jeune homme, hilare._

_- Oh non...c'est toi qui a une mauvaise influence sur moi..._

_Sam éclata de rire, faisant sourire Jessica qui le dévorait des yeux, elle ne devait pas avoir tellement l'habitude de le voir si heureux. Doucement, elle retrouva son sérieux pour passer une main dans ses cheveux trempés._

_- Tu devrais sourire plus souvent Sam._

_Aussitôt les rires du jeune homme s'estompèrent et il essaya de reprendre une respiration plus normale. Il ne lui répondit pas, trop occupé à la contempler._

_- Je t'aime Jess._

_Cette fois, ce fut à son tour de sourire._

_- Moi aussi Sam...moi aussi._

Ce fut une légère bourrasque de vent qui fit revenir le jeune homme à lui...Il s'aperçut que Georges à côté de lui s'était tu, peut-être vexé qu'il ne lui prête pas la moindre attention. Jessica...Voilà ce que lui rappellait les clapotis de cette "eau pleine de chlore"...Le bohneur qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux...un de ses courts instants qui marquent une vie à jamais. Sam sentit de nouveau un noeud se former dans sa gorge tellement ce souvenir d'un tel moment lui fut douloureux...Jess était si jolie, elle était si jeune, si intelligente, si heureuse, elle avait la vie devant elle...ils avaient leurs vies devant eux...ensemble. S'il avait pu la ramener en mourrant dix fois, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter, mais il était un Winchester...Et un Winchester devait apprendre à vivre avec ses peines et sa douleur.

- De la connerie tout ça. Murmura la voix à côté de lui.

Pendant un instant, Sam pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une hallucination...Mais il se rendit compte que c'était Georges qui parlait...Ce dernier s'était légèrement détourné, les épaules affaissées...L'air beaucoup plus misérable que tout à l'heure. Le jeune homme y prêta plus attention et nota qu'il tremblait légèrement.

- Eh Georges...ça va ?

L'autre ne lui répondit pas, comme inconscient de sa présence.

- Georges ?

- Non...j'en ai marre. Souffla finalement l'homme en se mettant debout.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment que Sam vit qu'il tenait un revolver dans sa main gauche.

Dean avait d'abord prit une douche, puis il s'était allongé sur le lit, tapotant ses doigts sur le matelas, espérant que ça fasse revenir son frère plus vite. Et maintenant, il faisait les cent pas dans la chambre. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, un noeud s'était formé au creu de son estomac...C'était la sensation qu'il avait quand il avait un mauvais pressentiment... Soudain, il entendit son frère crier, tandis que retentit, une seconde plus tard, un coup de feu. La panique faillit lui faire perdre la tête et il se précipita hors de la chambre, haletant. Il courut vers la piscine en remarquant avec horreur qu'un corps ensanglanté flottait dans l'eau.

- Sam !

Il sauta par dessus la barrière, sans se rendre compte que tous les occupants du motel étaient aussi ressortis, les mines paniqués. Dean s'accorda le droit de respirer quand il vit que son petit frère se tenait debout, au bord de l'eau.

- Sam ! Répetta t-il en courant vers lui.

Des cris et des "oh mon dieu" retentirent derrière lui quand les gens virent le cadavre flotter à la surface de l'eau. Mais l'ainé n'y prêta pas la moindre attention, il se précipitait vers son frère qui était là, immobile. Alors, il arriva à sa hauteur, il le prit par les épaules et commença à l'inspecter du regard, comme pour être sûr qu'il n'était pas touché.

- Sam ! Sammy ? Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?

Mais Sam ne lui répondit pas, il était comme figé. Dean lui prit le visage dans les mains pour essayer de le sortir de cet état de choc.

- Sammy ! Parle-moi Sammy ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Toujours rien. L'ainé se fit plus ferme.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Sam ?

Des gens arrivèrent alors sur les lieux de l'accident, dont le gérant du motel qui se tourna vers quelqu'un lui demandant d'appeller le shérif. Il tourna la tête vers les deux frères et s'avança vers eux d'un pas paniqué.

- Mais bon Dieu que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

Dean le repoussa d'un regard.

- Foutez-lui la paix !

Abasourdis, et surtout appeuré par son ton, le proprio recula. L'ainé entraina son petit frère un peu à l'écart pour l'aider à s'assoir, il lui tourna le visage vers lui et reprit d'une voix douce.

- Regarde-moi Sammy...Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

Alors le jeune homme cilla, signe qu'il revenait peu à peu à lui. Il ouvrit la bouche une ou deux fois sans qu'un mot n'en sorte avant de réussir à murmurer quelque chose.

- Il...il s'est tiré...il s'est tiré dessus...

- Il s'est suicidé ?

Sam hôcha la tête en signe de négation et Dean fronça des sourcils...Ben, s'il s'était tiré dessus, il s'était donc suicidé...

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Sam, je ne comprends rien...

- Dean...il...il n'était pas lui-même...Ses yeux...il...il rêvait.

L'ainé ouvrit la bouche, mais cette fois, ce fut lui qui se retrouva à court de mot...Un somnambule qui se tuait à cause d'un rêve ? Bizarre...Peut-être même un peu trop...

Dakota du Sud - Novembre 1983.

Lorque Dean descendit dans la cuisine le lendemain matin, il ne fut pas très étonné de n'y trouver personne. John était dans le salon, le nez toujours plongé dans les bouquins, Bobby était Dieu sait où dans la maison. Le petit garçon se permit d'aller déranger son père, car il était inquiet...

- Papa ? Où est Sammy ?

John ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder et lui répondit d'un ton distrait.

- Bobby m'a proposé de s'en occuper un peu aujourd'hui.

L'enfant cilla, ce vieux grincheux n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise en face d'un bébé...il ferait mieux d'aller vérifier que tout allait bien. Il prit la direction des escaliers, mais fut interpellé par son père, qui venait soudain de se rendre compte de sa présence.

- Attends Dean ! Viens là une seconde.

Le petit garçon trottina jusqu'à son père, ni inquiet, ni content, il était juste curieux. John le souleva sous les bras pour le poser sur ses genoux.

- Ecoute Dean...Je sais que c'est bizarre ce qui se passe en ce moment. Que moi, je suis bizarre...Qu'habiter ici est bizarre...Mais je veux que tu comprennes pourquoi je fais ça.

- Tu veux retrouver la chose qui a tué maman. Murmura le gamin pour bien lui montrer qu'il n'était pas idiot.

- Exactement...Et pour ça on va devoir faire des efforts...Tous de notre côté. Je vais être obligé d'être moins présent pour vous, et dans un certain sens, je ne serai plus ce papa que tu as eu pendant quatre ans...Tu comprends ?

Dean hésita, et lui fit signe que oui, même si en réalité, il ne comprenait absolument rien. John lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec affection avant de le repousser gentiment.

- Aller...va surveiller Bobby.

Le petit garçon partit en galopant même s'il n'avait pas encore très bien vu où son père voulait en venir, l'âge et les épreuves le forceraient à comprendre.

La porte de la chambre dans laquelle était Sam était ouverte, et Dean put y distinguer la silhouette de Bobby, debout près du berceau. L'enfant s'approcha doucement soucieux de ne pas surprendre le vieux bougon qui tenait le bébé à bout de bras, le berçant et lui parlant comme s'il en était complètement 'gaga'.

Dean ne put s'empécher de sourire en voyant la tête de son petit frère qui regardait Bobby avec une grande inquiétude. Finalement, le nourisson aperçut son ainé et tendit les bras vers lui en gazouillant quelque chose d'indistint. Singer tourna la tête et cessa aussitôt de parler le 'tonton poule'.

- Oh...tu es là...

L'enfant resta muet, pourtant une furieuse envie de rire le prenait...Mais il devait lutter, Mr Singer n'apprécierait sûrement pas qu'il se moque de lui.

- Je...Euh...j'avais cru l'entendre pleurer...

- C'est l'heure de lui donner à manger. Se contenta de répondre Dean avec neutralité. Il aimait bien Bobby, mais il devait bien avouer aussi qu'il ne le connaissait pas encore suffisament, et maman lui avait toujours dit de se méfier des étrangers.

- Oui...euh, et bien il y a ce qu'il faut dans la cuisine.

Singer enveloppa Sam dans quelques couvertures, avec énormément de soin, et prit la main de Dean pour ne pas qu'il prenne les escaliers tout seul. Une fois dans la cuisine, l'ainé l'observa se débattre, entre tenir le bébé d'un bras, et préparer son repas de l'autre.

- Bon sang...Comment est-ce que ta maman faisait ?

En fait...Maman était bien plus organisée que lui...Elle déposait Sammy dans sa chaise haute en attendant de préparer le biberon. Dean tira doucement sur la veste du chasseur et tendit les bras pour qu'il lui donne son petit frère. Bobby le déposa doucement contre lui et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il s'aperçut que deux mains libres étaient bien plus pratique pour faire tout ce qu'il avait à faire.

Soudain, un des nombreux téléphones, que Dean avaient vu accrochés dans la cuisine, se mit à sonner. Singer poussa un juron avant de décrocher, inconscient d'être écouté attentivement par l'enfant.

- Quoi ? Oui c'est moi...

Il marqua une pause avant de vérifier que le lait était bien chaud.

- Tu es vraiment un débile Trevor !

Il tendit le biberon à Dean qui s'occupa de nourrir son petit frère.

- De toute façon tu ne pourrais pas reconnaître un fantôme, même s'il te suivait avec une pancarte sur laquelle est écrit " tues moi, je m'appelle casper" !

Les yeux du bébé passèrent de son ainé à ce vieux raleur et Dean lui accorda un léger sourire pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète.

- C'est la dernière fois espèce de sale enf...

- Bobby !

John venait d'apparaître dans la cuisine, un livre ouvert à la main.

- Euh...oui ?

- Je viens de tomber sur un drôle d'article dans le journal...une affaire louche à quelques kilomètres d'ici...Un incendie se serait déclaré dans une maison...Sans explication logique...

Singer accorda un bref regard aux enfants avant de s'éloigner dans le salon avec John. Dean n'entendit que quelques mots comme "pas prêt", "préfère aller sur le terrain", "tête de mule", "vieux râleur"...Les babillages de son petit frère qui tendait des mains désespérées vers le biberon, que son ainé avait éloigné sans s'en rendre compte, le firent revenir à lui.

Le reste de la journée fut aussi calme...Bobby et John passèrent en coup de vent, si bien qu'une fois que Sammy se fut endormis, Dean se retrouva à tourner en rond dans sa chambre en s'ennuyant fermement. Peut-être par réflexe, il s'approcha du berceau du son cadet pour vérifier que son sommeil était paisible. Il se rappellait la toute première fois qu'il l'avait vu...à la clinique...la plupart des enfants ont un mouvement de rejet, de jalousie envers ce nouvel arrivant dans la famille. Mais pas lui...il avait été si heureux d'avoir un petit frère.

_Lawrence, Kansas - 3 mai 1983._

_Un petit "ding" annonça l'arrivée de l'ascenceur, et la cohue qui se tenait dans cette petite boîte se précipita dehors. Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient d'énormes bouquets de fleurs leur cachant le visage, d'autres, souvent de grosses mamies, pleuraient tellement qu'elles en était devenues effrayantes. Dean serra la main de son père, qui l'avait réveillé tôt ce matin en lui disant :_

_- Tu veux aller voir maman et ton petit frère ?_

_L'enfant avait acquiescé, ravi de connaître cette petite chose pour qui John avait aménagé une pièce de la maison avec le plus grand soin. Les murs étaient tous de couleurs pastelles, certains avec de jolies dessins peints dessus. Son père le guida à travers de dédale de couloirs sans fin pour finalement s'arrêter devant une porte. Il cogna doucement et la poussa._

_Mary était assise sur le lit, berçant doucement le nouveau-né, bien enfouit dans un amas de couvertures. Son fils entra dans la chambre, en se faisant toujours la même réflexion sur sa maman qu'il trouvait tout simplement la plus belle du monde._

_- Dean ! Souffla Mary, le visage comblé de joie. Oh mon grand, comme je suis contente !_

_Elle lui tendit une main, lui faisant signe de la rejoindre. Un peu intimidé de se retrouver dans un hôpital, Dean s'avança doucement...Mais surtout, il avait remarqué que maman tenait quelque chose avec beaucoup de soin. Il se sentit soulever par son père qui le déposa sur le lit, près de sa mère._

_- Tu veux voir ton petit frère ?_

_Dean hôcha la tête en se penchant déjà légèrement en avant, Mary dégagea un peu les couvertures pour dévoiler le visage du nouveau-né. Derrière l'ainé, John le regardait avec un sourire, curieux de voir sa réaction._

_- Dean...voici ton petit frère...Sam._

_L'enfant resta neutre pendant une seconde, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser de cette petite chose...Puis, 'cette petite chose' bougea doucement, s'étirant avec un léger baillement. Mary leva les yeux vers Dean qui s'était mis à sourire, il tendit la main pour rencontre celle du nouveau-né qui se referma automatiquement sur la sienne._

_- Bonjour Sammy... _

Dean se permit d'émettre un profond soupir en y repensant...Sa maman lui manquait...mais son papa aussi...Son petit frère avait ouvert les yeux depuis cinq bonnes minutes, le contemplant avec admiration. Il avait l'air si éveillé, si conscient de tout ce qui l'entourait, l'ainé ne savait pas si c'était normal, mais il était sûr d'une chose : son cadet aurait l'esprit vif, ça se voyait déjà...


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, sachez que j'apprécie énormément.**

**Comme d'habitude, le nouveau chapitre.**

White Cloud City, Nevada - Novembre 2005

Lorsque Dean passa la porte, il ne fut pas surpris de voir Sam devant son ordinateur portable. Le suicide de ce pauvre Georges, leur avait écourté la nuit à tous les deux. D'un commun accord, lui était parti se renseigner sur la victime auprès des autres occupants du motel, pendant que son frère vérifiait les autres morts violentes de la ville.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda le plus âgé en refermant derrière lui.

- Et bien en fait, pas grand chose. Soupira le cadet. Les rubriques nécro de ce bled ressemblent à celles de n'importe quelle ville...

Dean se laissa tomber sur le lit observant les yeux de son frère fixés sur l'écran.

- Sam ?

- Mmhh ?

- ça va ?

Le plus jeune soupira, visiblement exaspéré et accorda un bref regard à son ainé.

- Arrête de te faire de soucis pour rien...

- Pour rien ? Répliqua Dean agacé par le "je m'enfoutisme" de son benjamin. Sam...un mec s'est tiré une balle juste à côté de toi...je n'appelle pas ça rien !

Reportant toute son attention sur l'écran, Sam haussa des épaules.

- Oui ben...il faut qu'on trouve ce qui s'est passé...Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Lui demanda t-il en revenant subtilement au sujet.

Dean se remit debout, jurant intérieurement qu'il n'en avait pas finit avec lui.

- Rien...Georges Finn...un mec des plus ordinaires, avec un job des plus ordinaires et une vie des plus ordinaires...

Tout en consultant une nouvelle page de recherche, Sam se permit une petite remarque.

- Et un adultère des plus ordinaires...

L'ainé baissa les yeux vers lui, sans comprendre.

- Pardon ?

- Ben oui...sa femme le trompait avec son meilleur ami...Pauvre type...

Dean vérifia le rapport de police qu'il avait réussit à avoir, on ne sait comment, et reprit son cadet.

- Sa femme ? Mais Sam, Georges était célibataire.

Cette fois, il avait réussit à attirer toute l'attention de son frère qui lâcha l'écran de son ordinateur, surpris.

- Quoi ? Non il...il m'a parlé de sa femme hier...elle et son meilleur ami étaient amants...Elle lui a dit qu'elle s'ennuyait avec lui...

Pour appuyer ses dires, Dean lui tendit le papier qu'il tenait.

- Il n'y a aucun acte de mariage dans son dossier...Et il ne portait même pas d'alliance.

- Je comprends pas...Pourquoi aurait-il inventé cette histoire ?

Sam marqua une pause, comme s'il attendait une réponse. Mais son ainé lui avait reprit le dossier des mains, se rappellant soudain de quelque chose.

- Tiens regarde ça...Mr Finn consultait régulièrement chez le médecin...Peut-être que ça expliquerait pourquoi il s'est inventé une vie ?

Le plus jeune haussa des épaules, peu convaincu. Il reporta son attention sur la liste de personnes décédées.

- Comment s'appelle ce médecin ?

- Alors attends...Dr...Roberts...je connais ce gars là...Souffla Dean en se rappellant du médecin qui l'avait abordé dans le café.

- Roberts tu dis ? J'ai déjà lu ce nom quelque part...Tiens là.

L'ainé s'appuya sur le dossier de la chaise de son cadet pour lire par dessus son épaule, ce qui fut parfaitement inutile car Sam avait prit le relais.

- Alors...Berthe Lu...

Dean s'accorda le droit de grimacer en entendant ce nom, mais il retrouva son sérieux quand Sam émit un soupir agacé.

- Dean !

- Oui..pardon..Continue.

- Donc...Berthe Lu...femme de 64 ans décédée il y a un mois de ça...

- On sait comment ?

- Euh...elle...elle s'est suicidée.

Dean tourna la tête vers son frère qui paraissait tout aussi choqué que lui.

- Quoi ? Une mamie de 64 ans qui se suiciderait ?

- Ben...apparement. Elle était aussi suivit par le Dr Roberts.

- Bon, je crois que ça vaut le coup de rendre visite à ce cher docteur.

Sam approuva d'un hochement de tête et referma son ordinateur.

Dean ne put s'empécher de faire de l'oeil à la secrétaire, au grand agacement de son frère qui dût lui rappeller qu'ils étaient là pour une affaire. Finalement, ils se mirent d'accords sur la marche à adopter et allèrent patienter en salle d'attente. Le Dr Roberts ne put les recevoir qu'une heure plus tard, après de nombreux allers et retour de Dean entre son siège et le secrétariat.

- Je suis heureux de voir que vous avez changé d'avis. Fit le médecin en serrant la main de Dean.

Le jeune homme lui accorda un de ses sourires insolents dont lui seul avait le secret.

- Disons que c'est un concours de circonstances tragiques...Docteur, voici mon frère Sam.

Le Dr Roberts se tourna vers le cadet des Winchester qui lui tendit la main à son tour.

- Enchanté Sam...même si vous rencontrer en de telles circonstances est tragique.

Pour Sam, ce fut un sourire poli...il avait beau essayé, les sourires insolents à la "Dean" ne lui réussissaient pas vraiment.

Le groupe entra dans le cabinet du médecin qui fit signe aux frères de s'assoir. L'homme avait la trentaine, d'allure sportive, il avait un air bienveillant et semblait prendre soin de son apparence.

- Je vous en pris, asseyez-vous. Alors Sam...votre frère m'a dit que vous étiez un peu déprimé ces derniers temps ?

Jurant intérieurement, le jeune homme orienta tout de suite la conversation dans le sens qu'il voulait qu'elle aille...Dean avait sans doute espéré lui faire le coup de l'obliger à parler de la mort de Jess, mais il n'allait pas tomber dans le panneau.

- Et bien en fait...si je me suis décidé à venir c'est...c'est à cause de ce qui est arrivé hier soir.

Le visage du médecin changea et prit un air désolé.

- Oh oui...Pauvre Georges c'est tragique...Vous étiez avec lui d'après ce que j'ai compris ?

Sam hôcha la tête avant de reprendre.

- Je...je n'arrive pas à sortir ses dernières paroles de ma tête...J'y pense sans arrêt...

Bon, c'était sans doute un peu surjoué, mais seul Dean pouvait le savoir...d'ailleurs, il avait reporté son attention sur le médecin, craignant de ciller devant le piètre acteur qu'était son frère. Encore quelque chose qu'il devrait lui apprendre...

- Et que vous a t-il dit ?

Et plouf ! Le Dr Roberts fonçait dedans tête baissée. Dean jeta un bref coup d'oeil à son cadet, satisfait tandis que Sam reprit.

- Il..m'a parlé de sa femme...Est-ce que quelqu'un l'a prévenu ? La pauvre...Quel choc ça va lui faire...

- Je...Sa femme ? Mais Georges était célibataire...

Les deux frères observèrent le médecin avec des yeux ronds, feignant parfaitement la surprise et l'incompréhension.

- Oh...mais le pauvre Georges était un peu perturbé...Il imaginait des choses...il était solitaire...il a probablement imaginé avoir une femme pour se sentir moins seul...ça arrive souvent après un traumatisme.

- Un traumatisme ?

- Oui..Son meilleur ami est mort l'an dernier...il a sauté d'un immeuble...

Dean cilla légèrement et en profita pour jeter un regard éloquent à son frère qui lui répondit d'un discret haussement de sourcils.

- Mais Sam dîtes-moi...comment vous gérez ça ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, cherchant une réponse adéquate à la question qui l'avait prit totalement au dépourvus. Voyant son trouble, le médecin reprit.

- Vous avez des insomnies ? Des cauchemars ? Des souvenirs qui remontent brusquement ? Des hallucinations ?

Sam tourna rapidement la tête vers son ainé, espérant qu'il mettrait un terme à l'entretien, mais Dean avait, lui aussi, reporté son attention sur lui, attendant sa réponse. Le jeune homme se retrouvait donc coincé...

- Euh...non...non rien de tout ça...

A cet instant, il ne savait pas si le médecin le croyait, mais il était sûr que Dean savait qu'il mentait ouvertement.

- Vous êtes sûr Sam ?

- Passez-moi au détecteur de mensonge pendant que vous y êtes ! Répliqua le jeune homme, exaspéré.

Il remarqua son ainé le dévisager, surpris et le docteur fronça des sourcils comme s'il trouvait son cas passionant.

- Si je peux me permettre...il semblerait que vous ayez pas mal de colère en vous...c'est récent ?

Cette fois, c'était trop...Dean avait voulu le piéger en venant ici...Peut-être même qu'il n'avait jamais cru à cette histoire de job et que tout cet interêt n'était qu'une manigance de plus. Le jeune homme se leva de sa chaise et en trois pas, il sortit du bureau en claquant la porte avec véhémence sous les regards de pure incompréhension du médecin, et surtout, de son ainé.

- Je...je suis désolé...Bredouilla Dean, confus de la réaction de son benjamin.

Le médecin lui fit un bref signe de la main pour bien lui faire comprendre que ce n'était rien.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça Dean..Inquiétez vous plutôt pour lui.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux, attendant que le Dr Roberts poursuive.

- Les brusques accès de rage comme il vient d'avoir...Ce n'est pas anodin...si je peux me permettre, pourquoi était-il déprimé l'autre jour ?

Dean hésita...Devait-il en parler avec le médecin ? Ou devait-il tout gérer comme d'habitude ? Quelque chose le poussait à choisir la première option...Jamais il n'avait eut affaire à ce genre de comportement chez Sam, et il devait bien avouer qu'il était dépassé...L'avis d'un professionel ne lui ferait pas de mal.

- Il a perdu sa petite amie...Il y a environ une semaine maintenant...Il y a eut un incendie...Lui s'en est tiré...

- Je vois...je suppose qu'il passe par tout...colère, insomnies, longues périodes sans parler ?

Dean approuva, et se permit d'ajouter autre chose qui l'inquiétait particulièrement.

- Il a aussi de fortes migraines...

- Ah oui ? Depuis quand ?

Le jeune homme prit une seconde pour y repenser...Depuis quand ? Il n'avait rien remarqué au cours de leur chasse contre la Dame Blanche...donc sans doute...oui...

- Depuis l'accident.

Le médecin se leva de sa chaise en refermant sa blouse, il prit quelque chose dans l'armoire à pharmacie et le tendit à Dean.

- Ecoutez...veillez bien sur lui...donnez lui ça contre les maux de têtes...c'est plus fort que de l'aspirine...Et n'hésitez pas à revenir avec lui si jamais...enfin si jamais ça ne va pas...

- D'accords...Merci docteur.

Dean serra la main du médecin une deuxième fois en signe de remerciements et quitta la pièce, soucieux d'aller retrouver son frère. Il était tellement préoccupé qu'il ne vit pas le Dr Roberts le regarder sortir avec un sourire, faisant tourner une petite chevalière qu'il portait à l'index.

La soirée se déroula dans un silence mortellement tendu. Sam était retourné devant son ordinateur sans ouvrir la bouche tandis que Dean restait dans l'ombre en le regardant.

- Sam...Dis quelque chose.

- Va te faire voir !

L'ainé eut un sourire.

- Quand je disais "quelque chose" je ne pensais pas à ça, mais c'est un début.

Cette remarque fut suffisante pour faire craquer le plus jeune. Il referma son ordinateur d'un coup sec et se leva pour faire face à son frère.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as fait ce coup là ? Pourquoi tu m'as trainé jusque chez ce dingue ?

Il n'attendit même pas de réponse qu'il reprit, hors de lui.

- En fait tu ne crois pas à cette histoire de somnambules suicidaires !

Dis comme ça...non effectivement, mais Dean n'eut pas le temps de se justifier que Sam reprenait son monolgue avec plus d'ardeur.

- Tu m'as juste tendu un piège pour que je parle de...De cette nuit là ! Tu m'as manipulé !

Ok..cette fois, Dean décréta qu'il avait terminé.

- Tu dérailles complètement Sam !

- Ah oui ?

- Oui ! Oui je me fais du soucis pour toi, oui tu m'inquiètes énormément, mais hier soir, quand tu m'as dit ce que tu avais vu...Je t'ai cru ! Parce que je sais que tu ne mentais pas Sam ! Je le vois quand tu me mens !

Le plus jeune referma la bouche en dévisageant son ainé...

- Et tu as en parti raison pour la visite chez Roberts...J'ai cru que ça pourrait te faire du bien d'en parler...Vu que tu ne le fais pas avec moi.

- Tu penses sérieusement que j'en parlerais plus facilement avec un étranger ? Souffla Sam avec raison.

Dean ne répondit rien...Touché du sous-entendu de son cadet. Non bien sûr, Sam ne se confierait à personne d'autre que lui. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait jamais fait. C'était à lui de lui laisser un peu de temps, à lui de faire l'effort d'attendre qu'il soit prêt pour en parler, et à lui d'être là le moment venu.

- Tu as raison...je suis désolé Sammy...

Le jeune homme eut un mouvement d'épaule avant de reporter son attention sur le dossier que Dean avait piqué à la secrétaire pendant qu'il lui faisait de l'oeil.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as sur Mme Lu ?

L'ainé tendit le tas de papiers à son frère en lui faisant un bref compte-rendu.

- Elle était suivit pour des troubles du comportements...suite à un accident. Elle a perdu ses petits enfants dans un accident de voiture.

- C'est horrible...Commenta Sam en parcourant le dossier des yeux.

Dean approuva avant d'émettre une hypothèse.

- Alors...deux morts..Deux suicides à cause d'un drame qui survient dans leur vies...J'aime pas ça...

- Sans compter qu'on a un dénominateur commun à toutes les victimes...Elles étaient toutes suivit par ce cher docteur Roberts !

Le plus âgé ne dit rien...l'affaire ne lui plaisait pas. Son petit frère avait tout à fait le profil des victimes sans parler qu'il en avait approché une...Et le jour de sa mort en plus...ça faisait deux tragédies en deux semaines...c'était beaucoup.

Sam, qui visiblement n'attendait pas de réponse, posa le dossier pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Dean était perdu dans ses pensées...Le Dr Roberts ? ça lui semblait être le coupable idéal...Et pourtant, c'était tellement évident...Voir même trop facile...Un cri de son estomac lui rappella douloureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas encore mangés...

- Je vais chercher à manger..Tu veux quoi ?

Il attendit une minute, mais comme il n'obtint pas de réponse, Dean leva les yeux vers son frère qui était dans l'entrée de la salle de bain, en lui tournant le dos, une main posée sur le mur.

- Sam ?

Le plus jeune soupira bruyament, mais pas d'exaspération...Non plutôt de douleur. Il se redressa, une main posée sur son front.

- Quoi ? Oui...oui t'en fais pas...

Mais Dean n'était pas dupe, il voyait bien que c'était loin d'être le cas...Preuve n°1, la couleur qu'avait prit le visage de son frère...Par instinct, l'ainé s'avança vivement vers lui, et il eut raison, une seconde plus tard, le plus jeune poussait un cri déchirant, en tombant à genoux.

- Eh...Sammy ? Sammy qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu as mon grand ?

La respiration de son cadet s'accélérait en même temps qu'il appuyait nerveusement son poings contre sa tête. Dean le lui retira vivement et lui prit le visage dans les mains comme pour l'examiner.

- Oh mais...tu saignes...

En effet, il s'était mit à saigner du nez, mais il n'en avait pas vraiment conscience, sa vue était brouillée par quelques larmes de douleurs et il attrapa la manche de son ainé pour se rassurer. Le coeur de celui-ci battait si fort qu'il lui faisait presque mal...une seule solution lui vint à l'esprit...

- Calmes-toi Sammy...je suis là...ça va aller...

Sans attendre, il prit la boîte de comprimés que lui avait donné Roberts et en donna un à son frère. Il avait lu clairement qu'il s'agissait d'anti-douleur.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent au cours desquelles la respiration de Sam se calma, les saignements avaient cessés et il revenait doucement à lui. Assis contre le mur, il cherchant son ainé des yeux.

- Dean ?

Bien sûr, celui-ci était juste à côté.

- Je suis là Sammy...tout va bien...comment tu te sens ?

Pour toute réponse, Sam émit un faible gémissement significatif.

- Qu'est-ce que...qu'est-ce que tu m'a donné ?

Dean passa une main sur le front de son cadet pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre.

- C'est un anti-douleur...Apparement c'est hyper efficace.

Il marqua une pause avant de redemander.

- Comment tu te sens p'tit frère ?

Sam cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de réussir à émettre un mot.

- Fatigué...

- Ok...

Dean passa un de ses bras autour de lui pour mieux le soutenir et le souleva pour l'entrainer jusqu'au lit. Sam s'y laissa tomber avant d'enfouir sa tête dans l'oreiller avec un grognement plaintif. L'ainé ramena les couvertures sur lui et se prépara à une nouvelle nuit sans sommeil.

Dakota du Sud - Décembre 1983.

Les heures devinrent des jours, les jours devinrent des semaines, et les semaines s'enchainèrent. John était rentré tout tremblant de sa première chasse avec Bobby, mais l'homme ne tremblait pas de peur, mais à cause de l'adrénaline. Singer était avare de ses compliments, mais il avait tout de même avoué que son compagnon de chasse était doué...très doué même. Sûrement un bienfait de sa formation de militaire. Les réflexes de John avaient été parfaits, le sel, le fer, l'eau bénite...il avait assimilé toutes ces notions plus vite que la plupart des chasseurs amateurs que Bobby avaient rencontrés. Et même s'il lui restait encore beaucoup à apprendre, son hôte, plus précisément son ami désormais, restait persuadé qu'il serait l'un des meilleurs et que le nom Winchester resterait gravé dans la grande famille des chasseurs.

John ne souhaitait pas que Dean apprenne à manier les armes tout de suite, mais il lui avait tout même enseigné quelques bases...Mettre du sel aux entrées, et toujours garder un flacon d'eau bénite avec lui. L'enfant avait obéit quand son père lui avait expliqué que c'était très important pour lui et pour son petit frère.

Quand il partait en chasse avec Bobby, John laissait ses fils à Caleb, un ami de ce dernier, quand celui-ci était libre car il était également dans le milieu. Mais pour le père, confier ses enfants à un expert en matière de créatures des ténèbres était un moyen d'être rassuré...Au moins, s'ils étaient attaqués, ils seraient défendu par quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait. Et lorsque Caleb n'était pas libre, alors la tâche revenait au père Jim qui prenait le temps de venir jusque dans le Dakota.

Ce fut justement sous la garde du prêtre que Dean prit conscience que le temps avait passé très vite...Les voilà déjà en décembre. Le petit garçon savait que c'était le mois où le père noël était censé venir gâter les enfants...Sauf que cette année, lui, ne souhaitait pas qu'il vienne..Car il savait parfaitement que la seule chose qu'il voulait, il ne pourrait l'avoir. Sa maman était au paradis...Et ça, même le père noël ne pourrait rien y changer...

Attablé au bureau du père Jim qui lui avait proposé de faire un dessin, Dean était plus occupé à regarder la neige dehors, que sa feuille et ses crayons. Il avait tout simplement perdu le goût des choses simples que tous les enfants de son âge aiment faire...Dessiner, jouer, rire...Il n'avait plus envie de tout ça...

- Alors Dean, tu n'as pas d'idée ? Demanda gentiment le prêtre en arrivant derrière lui.

Un crayon dans la bouche, le gamin haussa des épaules avant de reporter toute son attention sur son petit frère, occupé à explorer la pièce à quatre pattes. Les expéditions du bébé se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes et le père Jim ne cessait de dire que c'était normal, bien qu'un peu prématuré vu son jeune âge. John n'avait pourtant pas l'air de s'en inquiéter, ce qui n'était pas le cas de son ainé qui suivait ses progrès avec fierté.

Jim Murphy tira une seconde chaise pour s'assoir près de l'ainé, il lui parlait toujours d'une voix douce, très contradictoire avec le ton autoritaire que prenait son père depuis quelques temps.

- Je sais que ta maman te manque Dean, mais tu ne dois pas rester silencieux comme ça...Tu n'as pas prononcé une phrase complète depuis deux semaines.

Dean ne lui accorda pas un regard, il préférait observer son petit frère...Lui au moins ne se souciait pas de son silence. Le père Jim tourna la tête vers le bébé, comprenant que le seul être capable de sortir le petit garçon de ce mur de silence était ce nourisson.

- Tu crois que maman nous voit ? Demanda brusquement le gamin.

Le prêtre fut surpris d'un tel revirement, mais heureux...Heureux qu'il lui demande ce qui le tracassait tant.

- Ta maman est au paradis Dean...j'en suis sûr. Elle est heureuse, et elle veille sur vous. A sa manière...Mais oui, j'aime à croire que ta maman peut te voir.

Le petit garçon désigna d'un mouvement de tête son cadet.

- Et elle peut voir Sammy aussi ?

- Evidement...Elle te voit toi, ton petit frère et ton papa...Je suis sûr qu'elle est heureuse de savoir que vous allez bien.

Dean baissa les yeux vers sa feuille vierge, pensif...Comment sa maman pouvait-elle être heureuse alors qu'elle était toute seule dans un endroit inconnu ? Soudain, un bruit de chute aussitôt suivis de pleurs le tirèrent de ses réflexions. En une seconde, il fut debout et courru pour prendre son petit frère contre lui, petit frère qui avait eut la bonne idée de prendre appui sur une chaise pour essayer de se lever...Malheureusement, il n'avait pas tenu l'équilibre et était retombé à plat ventre, éclatant en sanglots.

- Chut...je suis là Sammy...calme-toi...je suis là...

Le petit garçon serra son benjamin dans ses bras en le berçant doucement. Jim observa la scène sans un mot, Missouri avait raison...Le lien qui unissait ces deux-là était plus fort qu'un lien fraternel normal, d'une certaine façon, ils étaient dépendant l'un de l'autre...L'ainé ne vivait qu'en prenant soin de son petit frère, et le dit petit frère ne se sentait rassuré et en sécurité qu'en la présence de Dean...Il ne savait pas ce que l'avenir leur réservait, mais il était sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'ils ne se sépareraient jamais.

Deux semaines plus tard, ils étaient de retour dans la maison de Bobby. John s'était absenté pour quelques temps, chez un certain Elkins...Oncle Bobby lui avait expliqué que c'était pour que son papa devienne encore meilleur. Dean n'avait pas compris de quoi il parlait, et il s'en fichait d'ailleurs...Papa ne serait pas là pour Noël...c'était tout ce qu'il avait comprit. Le petit garçon n'avait pas tellement envie d'attendre l'arrivée du père Noël, mais par contre, il voulait faire l'effort pour son petit frère...En effet, c'était le tout premier réveillon de Sam...Il avait alors aidé oncle Bobby à faire un peu de cuisine, ce qui s'était d'ailleurs terminé par une bataille de farine très réussie puisque toute la pièce avait été repeinte en blanc. Mais Singer n'était pas fâché, au contraire, pendant quelques heures, il avait vu Dean sourire, rire même, ce qui arrivait tellement rarement.

Le chasseur avait bien conscience de ne pas être de très bonne compagnie, surtout depuis la mort de sa femme. Mais il devait bien avouer que la présence de ses deux enfants sous son toit lui avait redonné goût à la vie...Dean et lui se complétaient...malgré les années de différence, ils étaient pareils...Silencieux, renfermés, et avec le temps, le petit garçon deviendrait aussi scinique que lui. Quant à Sam, les éclats de rire et les babillages de ce bambin, qui les dévisageaient de ses grands yeux curieux, étaient tout simplement ce qui les faisait sourires...Il leur rappellait que malgré tous les drames auxquelles ils avaient été confrontés, il restait de l'innoncence dans ce monde. Alors oui, Bobby décorait sa maison comme il le pouvait...Il avait même acheté un sapin spécialement pour l'occasion...Les décorations avaient toutes été faîtes par Dean, mais le résultat était plutôt bien réussit.

Assit devant l'arbre de Noël, Dean repensait à celui de l'année précédente...Le dernier qu'il avait passé avec sa maman.

_Lawrence, Kansas - Décembre 1982._

_Toutes les lumières avaient été éteintes, sauf celles du sapin, des guirlandes et des bougies, créant cette ambiance scintillante propre à Noël. Le réveillon avait été intime, pas de famille autre que Mary et John...Et Dean bien sûr. Le délicieux repas achevé, ils allèrent tous s'installés devant l'arbre. Mary était si belle, ses cheveux bouclés tombant sur ses épaules, elle était appuyée contre John, une main posée sur son ventre légèrement arrondie. Elle regardait Dean finir de décorer le sapin._

_- C'est parfait comme ça mon chéri ! Lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire._

_Le petit garçon revint en trottinant vers elle avant de se jeter au cou de son père qui ne put retenir un éclat de rire._

_- Dean mon grand...Donne le cadeau à maman..Lui murmura John en souriant à son épouse._

_Le gosse plongea sa main derrière un coussin, cachette trouvée par son papa, et en sortit un petit paquet, assez mal fait. Mary le prit avec un grand sourire._

_- Merci mon coeur..._

_Dean ne dit rien, occupé à la regarder déballer son cadeau. Le papier défait revéla un petit ange argenté, à poser sur le sapin. Voyant l'expression touchée de sa femme, John expliqua._

_- On se promenait avec Dean, et il a vu ça dans un magasin...Il a tenu à te l'offrir._

_Bien sûr, c'était John qui avait payé la décoration, mais l'attention de leur fils les avait profondément touchés. Mary tendit un bras vers lui pour qu'il vienne dans ses bras._

_- Merci mon amour...C'est très joli._

C'était justement ce petit ange argenté que tenait Dean si précieusement contre lui. Il voulait le mettre dans le sapin...persuadé que ce serait un moyen pour sa maman de les voir lui et Sammy en ce soir de Noël.

Le réveillon ne s'avéra pas être aussi catastrophique que prévu...Bobby avait réussit à chauffer une dinde sans trop de dommage, il avait servit un repas digne de ce nom à un Dean tristounet qui ne souriait que lorsque qu'il regardait son frère, sur lequelle il avait posé un petit chapeau de lutin du père noël. Comme John était absent, en chasse avec Daniel Elkins, Bobby décida d'immortaliser cette soirée avec une photo...Photo qui serait à l'orgine de nombreuses remarques moqueuses de Dean envers Sam quand ils grandiraient.


	9. Chapter 9

White Cloud City, Nevada - Novembre 2005

Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux le lendemain matin, Sam fut surpris de ne pas ressentir la moindre douleur à la tête. Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment de sa crise de la veille, mais il se rappellait juste que ça avait été l'une des plus fortes qu'il ait eu jusque ici. Il regarda autour de lui en clignant des paupières pour s'apercevoir qu'il était allongé dans son lit..Dean était assis, la tête posée contre le dossier du fauteuil, rattrapant le sommeil dont il avait besoin. Il patienta quelques minutes, le temps d'être sûr que sa migraine ne reviendrait pas. Puis il décida de se lever pour aller prendre une douche, une fois debout, il constata avec soulagement qu'il n'avait pas de vertige et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Il en ressortit un quart d'heure plus tard, remarquant que Dean dormait toujours à poings fermés. Sam savait qu'il ne l'avait que trop empéché de se reposer ces derniers temps...Entre ses maux de têtes, ses cauchemars et ses baisses de morales, son ainé s'était dévoué à prendre soin de lui encore plus qu'il ne le faisait d'habitude. Décidant qu'il était temps de lui rendre un peu la pareille et de le soulager quant à son état, le jeune homme quitta la chambre pour aller chercher de quoi manger.

Dean s'éveilla dans un sursaut, commun à un enfoncement dans un profond sommeil. Sauf que cette fois, il ne se rendormit pas...Le jeune homme jetta un coup d'oeil circulaire à la pièce...à la pièce ? Non...non puisqu'il n'était pas à l'intérieur...Il était dehors...Assis sur un banc publique. Un rayon de soleil lui tapa dans l'oeil si fort qu'il fut obligé de s'en protéger avec la main.

- Ok...c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Se parler était surtout un moyen de s'assurer qu'il était bien réel...Sauf qu'apparement, c'était le cas. Les gens passaient autour de lui en lui jetant des coups d'oeils désolés, assez similaires à ceux qu'ils auraient lancés à un sans abris. Dean se leva d'un bond et s'éloigna de plusieurs pas...Ok...où était-il ? Comment était-il arrivé là ? Et où était Sam ? Et...

- C'est pas vrai...Murmura t-il pour lui-même.

Pour la question : Où ? il venait d'avoir sa réponse...Il était à Lawrence...dans la rue qui menait à leur maison. Il aurait voulu traverser, mais ses jambes refusaient tout simplement de lui obéir...les gens, l'odeur de ce vendeur ambulant de barbe à papa, les rires des enfants dans le parc derrière...Rien n'avait changé, c'était comme si rien ne s'était produit ici...Pas de drame, pas d'incendie, pas de mort...Et...

Dean ouvrit la bouche sous le choc...Une Impala noire de 67 venait de se garer sur le trottoir, juste à côté de lui. Au volant, une jeune femme aux boucles blondes. Elle sortit de la chevrolet, l'air heureux, un sourire aux lèvres...Bien sûr, tous les regards étaient posés sur elle...Elle était si belle, et en même temps, si atypique.

- Maman ? Chuchota Dean en la dévisageant.

Mais Mary ne fit pas attention à lui car déjà elle avait ouvert la portière arrière, elle s'y pencha en murmurant quelques paroles tendres si bien que la curiosité du jeune homme fut piqué au vif. Il s'avança doucement et la vit se redresser, soulevant un bébé qu'elle prit contre elle avec un sourire. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front avant de fermer doucement la portière.

- Maman doit prendre les sacs de courses...Et on pourra rentrer...

La jeune maman ouvrit le coffre, très différent de celui du coffre aménagé par les frères aujourd'hui, et en sortit plusieurs sacs...Malheureusement pour elle, l'un d'entre eux tomba au sol, aussitôt suivit de plusieurs de ses congénères.

- Oh c'est pas vrai ! Jura t-elle pour elle même.

- Oh attendez ! S'exclama Dean en se précipitant pour l'aider.

Ce fut un réflexe...parce que c'était sa mère... parce qu'elle lui semblait si réelle...Et parce qu'il avait envie de lui parler. Mary se redressa avec un sourire.

- Merci beaucoup.

Le jeune homme remit les commissions dans leurs sacs avant de les porter pour lui éviter cette charge supplémentaire. Il se redressa à son tour et se permit de la contempler une seconde.

- Vous vous sentez bien ? Demanda la jeune maman, un peu inquiète.

Un sourire insouciant sur le visage, Dean fit un geste de la main.

- Oh oui...très bien...C'est juste que...

Vite...trouver quelque chose, il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose...

- Et bien, disons que c'est innatendue...De voir une jeune maman conduire une aussi belle voiture !

Mary ne put retenir un éclat de rire et le coeur de Dean se serra...Il avait presque oublié...

- C'est la voiture de mon mari...Mais je dois dire que j'adore conduire cette beauté.

Le jeune homme resta interdit...Lui qui avait pensé que son amour pour la Chevy lui venait de son père ! Les gazouillis du bébé le tirèrent de ses réflexions et il reporta son attention sur lui.

- Comment s'appelle t-il ?

- Comment savez-vous que c'est un garçon ?

Oups...Dean réfléchit aussi rapidement que ces neurones non gelés par le choc de revoir sa mère le lui permettaient.

- Le bonnet..il est bleu...

Mary haussa un sourcil comme si c'était évident et baissa les yeux sur le nourisson.

- Sam...il s'appelle Sam.

Donc maintenant, Dean put mieux recituer ce souvenir...La chaleur, le bas âge de Sam...il devait être en juin ou en juillet...L'ainé posa délicatement un doigt sur la joue rebondie du bébé, ne pouvant s'empécher de sourire.

- Prenez soin de vous...et de lui.

Mary le remercia encore une fois pour son aide et lui lança un "à bientôt"...Mais déjà l'atmosphère avait changé...Le ciel n'était plus si lumineux, au contraire, il était devenu gris...gris et orageux...

Intrigué, Dean fit un rapide tour sur lui-même pour se rendre compte que la rue était désormais déserte...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Souffla le jeune homme sans comprendre...

Soudain un écho...une voix lointaine l'appella...une voix si familière...

- Dean !

- Sammy ?

Pourquoi décelait-il de la peur dans son timbre ? Est-ce que son petit frère avait des problèmes ? Est-ce qu'il avait besoin de lui ? Sans s'en rendre compte, Dean s'était mit à courir frénétiquement là où Mary avait disparu quelques secondes auparavant...Mais la rue ne ressemblait plus à celle de Lawrence...il ne savait plus où il était...

- Dean ! L'appella la voix de son frère une nouvelle fois.

Une main lui aggripa le poignet et le jeune chasseur se sentit tirer vers une lumière...

- Sammy !

- Sammy ! Hurla Dean en se réveillant dans un sursaut.

Son jeune frère était à genoux à côté de lui, une main posée sur son épaule, le dévisageant avec une angoisse non dissimulée.

- Eh...eh Dean je suis là...regarde-moi...tout va bien.

La respiration haletante, l'ainé le détailla un instant avant de poser une main sur son visage pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel. D'abord surpris Sam se recula légèrement avant de lui sourire pour le rassurer.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Dean ?

Le jeune homme en question agrippa le bras de son cadet qui l'aidait à se rassoir...Il avait dû tomber du fauteuil en rêvant...

- J'ai...j'ai fais un rêve...c'était...c'était si réel Sammy...Tu étais là...Et maman aussi.

- Tu as vu maman ? Demanda le plus jeune incrédule.

Dean hocha la tête sans un mot, il essayait de reprendre son souffle. Sam s'éloigna une minute pour lui rapporter un verre d'eau fraiche et en profita pour vérifer si son ainé n'avait pas de fièvre. Ce dernier lui repoussa la main avec une grimace.

- Arrête de me traiter comme un gosse de quatre ans Sam...je vais bien.

Son cadet le gronda avec un sourire.

- Tu n'avais pas l'air d'aller bien quand je suis rentré ! Tu étais allongé par terre et tu avais l'air complètement paniqué !

Dean cessa de râler et reprit d'un ton songeur.

- ça avait l'air si réel..

- C'est finit Dean...Tout va bien maintenant.

Quelques minutes passèrent aux cours desquelles Sam aida son ainé à s'assoir sur le lit, il lui fourra un café dans une main, un morceau de tarte dans l'autre. Et l'observa en silence, finalement, il put retenir un " je suis désolé. Etonné, Dean releva la tête vers lui.

- De quoi ? Demanda t-il la bouche pleine.

- De tout...tu as dû t'occuper de moi ces derniers temps et...

- Arrête Sammy...ne soit pas désolé pour ça. Tu es mon petit frère, et je m'occuperai toujours de toi...Et d'ailleurs, comment tu te sens ?

Le plus jeune lui accorda un bref sourire...Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas envie de sourire...mais en fait, il n'y arrivait plus...c'était étrange, quoi que compréhensible.

- Bien mieux...j'ai pu faire une nuit complète pour la première fois depuis un long moment.

- Tant mieux. Soupira sincèrement Dean.

Il essayait de paraître calme et détaché, mais la vérité était tout autre...Sam lui avait vraiment fait peur la veille, et voilà qu'il se met à vivre un rêve...littéralement...Le manque de sommeil ? Probable...Sauf qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eut l'occasion de faire une vraie nuit complète, alors dormir quelques heures..il pouvait gérer...Autre chose dans ce cas...Mais quoi ?

Dakota du Sud - Janvier 1984.

Noël...le nouvel an...toutes ces célébrations n'avaient plus le moindre sens pour John qui avait complètement perdu la notion du temps. Pour lui, sa vie s'était arrêtée le jour où Mary était morte, rien ne méritait d'être célébré...Rien à part peut-être l'anniversaire de son fils ainé, Dean...Dean allait avoir cinq ans. Ce n'était pas rien ! Et comme le petit garçon ne s'était pas appliqué à le rappeller à qui que ce soit, John se chargea de transmettre l'info à Bobby. Les deux hommes se mirent d'accords pour organiser quelque chose...Mais ce n'était pas simple, John passait le plus clair de son temps sur les routes avec Daniel Elkins et quelques autres chasseurs pour affiner ses réflexes et ses connaissances. Il devenait meilleur de chasses en chasses, et bientôt, c'était lui qu'on réclamait comme partenaire et non lui qui en réclamait un. Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à partir seul de son côté, il lui restait tout de même beaucoup à apprendre.

Mais aujourd'hui, un défis plus grand que des fantômes ou des goules s'imposait à lui : choisir un cadeau pour son fils. L'année dernière, le problème ne se serait même pas posé...Mais tout était différent désormais, Dean n'avait plus goût à rien. Quand il ne s'occupait pas de Sam, le petit garçon restait assis devant la fenêtre en silence, observant le ciel. Sa mère lui manquait, ça John l'avait bien comprit, puisque lui aussi, Mary lui manquait...Mais Dean ne semblait pas être le seul à qui une présence maternelle manquait...Le dernier-né pleurait de plus en plus souvent, cherchant sans doute le réconfort de sa mère...D'abord, John avait fait l'effort de se lever pour le bercer et essayer de le rendormir, puis ce fut au tour de Bobby qui pouvait passer des heures à marcher dans la maison, le bébé dans les bras en lui racontant des histoires ( le plus souvent de fantômes, mais le nourisson était juste absorbé par le son de sa voix ), ou alors ; et ce fut le plus souvent le cas ; c'était Dean qui venait consoler son petit frère, lui chantant la berceuse de Mary...L'effet était immédiat, Sam se rendormait, paisiblement.

Comme il s'y était attendu, Dean passa toute la matinée à l'étage, s'occupant consciencieusement de son cadet. John se rappellait que lorsque Mary avait ramené le petit dernier à la maison, l'ainé passait le plus clair de son temps derrière elle à observer ses moindres faits et gestes, cherchant à savoir comment s'occuper au mieux d'une si petite chose. Ses parents s'en étaient amusés et attendris, mais aujourd'hui, John était heureux qu'il l'ait fait car, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas son rôle, il pouvait toujours compter sur lui.

Bobby et lui étaient donc dans la cuisine à s'affairer autour d'un gâteau concocté par une voisine de Singer, ils s'appliquèrent tant bien que mal à y déposer des bougies.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as prit ? Demanda le plus âgé des deux en observant leur chef-d'oeuvre.

John jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au paquet de fortune qui lui avait valu plusieurs heures de route.

- Je suis allé lui chercher un album photo...un de ceux qui étaient à Lawrence qui a été sauvé des flammes...Missouri l'a retrouvé et me l'a gardé.

Singer resta silencieux un moment, soucieux...John mentionna à voix haute ses craintes.

- J'aimerais qu'il parle un peu...Qu'il reprenne goût à la vie...

- Il le fait à sa manière John...Je t'assure.

Le père croisa le regard de son ami sans vraiment voir où il voulait en venir.

- Ce gosse a vécu un traumatisme sans précédent...Il ne sera plus jamais un enfant.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu as vu comment il s'occupe de son frère ? Il veille sur lui d'une manière que peu de personnes pourrait comprendre. Il est tout pour lui...C'est son unique repère, la seule chose qui le pousse à avancer.

John se fit une sombre réflexion...A cinq ans, être obligé de trouver une raison de vivre...C'était particulièrement horrible...

- Il prend soin de Sam et c'est ce qui le fait grandir...Mais il prend soin de toi aussi John...c'est hallucinant de voir ce que ce gosse fait pour vous deux. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit quand on s'est rencontré ? Je t'ai dit qu'entrainer des enfants dans cette histoire, ça changerait leur vie...C'est précisément ce qui arrive à Dean...Sa maman est morte...Son papa chasse les monstres et n'est plus le même...Alors il s'occupe de Sam...et je ne pense pas que ça changera avec le temps. Pour lui son enfance s'arrêtera à ses cinq ans...

John resta silencieux un moment...Comme Mary lui en aurait voulu de faire ça à son fils...Comme lui il se haïssait pour faire ça à Dean...Et Sam ? Aurait-il la même vie ? La même enfance brisée ?

- Tu crois que j'ai eu raison de faire ça Bobby ?

Son ami soupira, réfléchissant visiblement à une réponse.

- Ecoute John...Ma femme et moi on a jamais eu d'enfants. Par conséquant je n'ai pas eu à me poser la question en choisissant cette voie. Mais si tu veux mon avis, si j'en avais eu, je pense que j'aurais fait quand même ce choix...Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'un enfant peut encaisser. Et puis essai d'imaginer ton fils dans vingt ans...Tu crois qu'il voudrait une vie normale en sachant ce par quoi sa mère a été tué ? Il vivrait dans la crainte permanente qu'un nouveau drame arrive...Qu'une de ses créatures ne revienne le hanter et lui voler sa vie une fois de plus...Non, c'est peut-être dûr, mais je crois que tu as fait le bon choix.

Le père baissa tristement les yeux vers le gâteaux, peut-être qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Mais il ne pouvait s'empécher de s'en sentir coupable.

Vers 14h, Bobby appella Dean pour venir manger. Quelques minutes plus tard, le petit garçon descendait prudement les escaliers, son petit frère dans les bras. Singer se précipita pour le débarasser de son fardeau, en réalité il n'osait pas l'avouer, mais il était dingue de ce bébé aux yeux si expressifs. Dès qu'il le prit contre le lui, le dernier-né se mit à babiller gaiement en essayant d'attraper la vieille casquette du chasseur qui fit semblant de le gronder...La réaction de Sam fut immédiate : il éclata de rire. Rire qui fut contagieux et qui se propagea jusqu'à son ainé qui avait regardé la scène avec beaucoup d'attention...Mais Bobby et Dean ne furent pas les seuls à se laisser attendrir par gazouillis de joie du plus jeune, son père, un peu à l'écart ne put retenir un sourire.

- Aller Dean...Fit-il en tirant une chaise pour son ainé.

Le petit garçon grimpa dessus en lançant un regard curieux à son père.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Il se passe...qu'aujourd'hui...c'est ton anniversaire ! Répondit Bobby tout enjoué.

L'enfant ne parût pas aussi heureux que lui et se renfrogna légèrement en voyant son père apporté cet énorme gâteaux plein de bougies.

Toutefois, il sourit, profitant de cet instant partagé avec son père...Père qu'il voyait de moins en moins souvent. Pourtant, Bobby voyait bien qu'il faisait semblant...le coeur n'y était pas, et il n'était pas difficile de deviner pourquoi. Même John ne semblait pas très enthousiaste. Singer n'avait jamais connu Mary Winchester, mais elle devait être vraiment exceptionelle pour laisser un aussi grand vide dans cette famille.

Alors, vint le moment des cadeaux...Bobby lui offrit un petit carnet, assez similaire à celui de son père imaginant que ça pourrait lui servir de dépôt pour ses nombreuses pensées qu'il ne formulait jamais. Mais quand Dean ouvrit l'album photo, Singer s'attendait presque ce que le petit garçon ne craque...Pourtant, il n'en fit rien et alla remercier son père chaleureusement...Vraiment touché.

Affairés à la tâche ingrate qu'était la vaisselle, Bobby nota le soulagement de son ami qui regardait son ainé avec tristesse.

- Je crois que tu ne pouvais pas trouver mieux comme cadeau John...Le petit voulait sa maman...Tu lui as donné sa maman.

John resta silencieux tout en replongeant ses mains dans l'évier.

Un coup de téléphone vint pourtant perturber cet après midi si banale, un chasseur était tombé sur un nid de goules pas très loin d'ici. Bobby se proposa pour y aller, mais John insista, prétextant qu'il avait besoin de s'exercer. Restait encore à le dire à Dean...

Le petit garçon était assis dans le canapé, son petit frère calé contre lui, l'album sur les genoux. L'ainé lui montrait toutes les photos expliquant où et quand elles avaient été prises, même si pour certaines, ces détails lui échappaient. Alors il finit par se contenter de montrer leur mère sur chacun d'entre elle, soucieux que Sam puisse se la représenter en grandissant.

- Dean ?

- Oui papa ?

John avait son manteau sur lui...Ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait encore partir.

- Un ami de Bobby a des ennuis avec des goules...je dois aller l'aider.

L'enfant réfléchit une minute...Goule...goule... fantôme...loup-garou...oui il connaissait...Mais goule, il ne se souvenait plus...Il demanderait à Oncle Bobby quand papa ne serait plus là...

- D'accord...reviens vite papa.

John se pencha pour déposer un baiser au sommet de son crâne, il pinça tendrement le bout du nez du dernier né qui ne leva même pas la tête, le regard fixé sur les photos.

- T'inquiète pas mon grand...Fais attention à Sammy.

Le père des Winchester quitta la pièce, bien conscient d'être suivit des yeux par son fils ainé. La culpabilité l'assailit d'un coup.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Comme prévu, voila la suite...  
Petit bonus, l'origine du dégoût de Dean pour les sorcières...( à prendre au second degrés bien sûr. )**

**Ah oui, ce que j'ai oublié depuis le début : Les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas...Etc etc...Oui, on aimerait tous mais bon...**

**Allez, Sam, Dean action ! **

White Cloud City, Nevada - Novembre 2005

Durant les jours qui suivirent l'étrange rêve de Dean, les deux frères se montrèrent aussi inquiets l'un pour l'autre...L'ainé surveillait que son cadet n'ait plus de migraines, et le plus jeune veillait à ce que son frère dorme paisiblement. Cette situation devint assez vite invivable et Dean fit un effort pour sortir s'aérer pendant une heure...Surtout pour aller vérifier où en étaient les réparations de sa voiture.

Par chance, Henry n'était pas au garage, c'était donc Stan qui s'en occupait...Stan qui ne devait pas être beaucoup plus vieux que le cadet des Winchester, à ceci près qu'il n'était pas très grand et assez peu épais. Pourtant, il semblait voué un véritable culte à l'Impala...Bref un type bien pensa Dean !

- D'ici quelques jours je pense qu'elle sera comme neuve !

L'ainé inspecta la carosserie de son bébé pour bien vérifier qu'il n'y ait ni rayures ni une quelconque égratinure. Mais tout semblait parfait...

- STAN ! Hurla un homme derrière une vitre en verre.

Vu l'allure générale de celui-ci là, Dean comprit tout de suite qu'il s'agissait du patron des lieux. Le jeune homme s'excusa auprès de son client d'un sourire crispé et s'éclispa dans le bureau du boss...

Le jeune chasseur se détourna et profita de ce moment de calme pour bien vérifier que le coffre était toujours fermé à clé...Par chance, il l'était. Dix minutes plus tard, le garagiste ressortit, le visage pâle, la mine déconfite, les yeux perdus et tristes...Dean le détailla avec inquiétude.

- Eh vieux, ça va ?

- Un collègue vous appellera pour vous prévenir quand votre voiture sera prête. Répondit simplement Stan d'un ton monocorde.

Et il s'éloigna..Dean resta là un moment à le regarder sans vraiment comprendre d'où venait ce brusque changement de comportement. Des remontrances de son patron ? Probable, mais il lui avait semblé que ce jeune garagiste était plutôt prometteur en plus d'être soigneux avec son bébé...

Mais le jeune homme n'était pas trop d'humeur à discuter des états d'âmes d'un parfait étranger. Il préférait de loin rentrer au motel pour poursuivre l'enquête avec Sam, il s'apprêta à sortir du garage quand il entendit quelqu'un appeller.

- Stan !

Dean se retourna...il se retourna au moment même où le jeune Stan se tira une balle avant de s'écrouler, mort. Des cris retentirent partout dans le hangar et tous se précipitèrent vers le cadavre...Le jeune chasseur lui, resta parfaitement immobile.

_- Sam ? Sam tu m'écoutes ?_

Sam sursauta et regarda autour de lui, s'attendant presque à voir Jessica le réprimander d'être encore perdu dans ses pensées. Mais elle n'était pas là...Il était seul...et il avait froid...Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait froid ?

- Sam !

Cette fois, cette voix était bien réelle et le jeune homme la reconnut aussitôt puisque c'était celle de Dean. Il sentit alors l'eau lui couler sur la tête, de l'eau devenue froide depuis longtemps. Sam se rappella alors qu'il était sous la douche...Mais depuis combien de temps ? D'une main, il stoppa le jet et s'enroula dans une serviette pour se rhabiller.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il rouvrit la porte sans avoir prit la peine de sécher ses cheveux trempés, qui avaient l'air bien décidés à faire ce qu'ils voulaient, Dean était là..Et il avait l'air boulversé.

- Dean ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Un type vient de se suicider...juste devant moi...

- Quoi ?

Le plus âgé se laissa tomber assis sur le lit le plus proche, en secouant la tête d'un air dépité.

- Je comprends pas...il s'est fait passé un savon par son boss, et une minute plus tard, il se tirait une balle !

Sam s'avança, indifférent au fait qu'une armée de gouttes d'eau tombait sur le moquette et sur son t-shirt.

- Attends...Tu parles bien d'un type qui avait l'air normal une seconde, et l'instant d'après qui se fait sauter la cervelle ? Comme Geroges ?

- Ouai...

Le plus jeune se laissa tomber dans la même position que son frère, sur le lit d'à côté.

- Bordel mais...Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans cette ville ?

Dean secoua la tête une nouvelle fois.

- J'en sais rien mais...Hé !

Sam sursauta, et se tourna vers son ainé qui s'était levé.

- Quoi ?

- Vire-toi de mon lit tu es tout trempé !

Le plus jeune se releva d'un bond, s'éloignant tout penaud comme un enfant prit en faute. Dean le dévisagea une seconde.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu foutais sous la douche à cette heure-ci ? Tu y étais quand je suis partis et il n'était que...

L'ainé resta silencieux une seconde, regardant attentivement son jeune frère qui cilla sans comprendre.

- Quoi ?

- Tu y étais pendant tout ce temps ?

Alors là, deux solutions s'offraient à lui...Soit il mentait et il lui disait qu'il avait eut envie d'en prendre une autre. Mais dans ce cas, son frère saurait tout de suite qu'il ne lui disait pas la vérité..Soit, justement, il lui avouait qu'il avait un trou noir de trois heures...

- Dean je...je crois que je me suis endormis...

- Endormis ? Quoi sous la douche ?

Un rire sortit bruyament de la bouche de l'ainé.

- Ah Sammy tu m'épatera toujours !

- Non Dean...je...je ne me souviens de rien...comme si...comme si j'avais été ailleurs pendant trois heures...

Cette fois, le visage de Dean passa de la moquerie à l'inquiétude...Une seule question lui vint à l'esprit.

- Mais bordel qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Les garçons passèrent le reste de l'après midi penchés sur les dossiers des victimes, ou devant l'écran de l'ordinateur. Et à chaque fois, le même dénominateur commun revenait, le Dr Roberts.

- Je comprends pas, quel est son interêt dans cette histoire ? Finit par soupirer Sam en s'appuyant sur son dossier.

Assis sur le lit, Dean balança un papier avec agacement.

- J'en sais rien...Peut-être que ce n'est même pas lui ?

Le plus jeune considéra son ainé une seconde comme s'il venait de sortir une blague particulièrement stupide.

- Arrête Dean, tout le désigne comme coupable.

- Et bien justement, je trouve ça un peu facile moi. Tu lui lances la pierre depuis le début parce qu'il a mit le doigt là où ça faisait mal !

Sam cilla avant de se détourner. Quand il reprit la parole, sa voix était froide, teintée d'un chagrin qui le rongeait comme une maladie.

- Ferme-là, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

Comprenant qu'une fois de plus, le terrain était glissant, Dean opta pour le silence. Un silence qui devenait pesant car il s'installait plus facilement que la parole.

Finalement, au bout d'une heure, l'ainé proposa d'aller chercher quelque chose à manger. Pour toute réponse, il obtint un grognement de consentement de Sam qui était resté le nez rivé devant son ordinateur.

Une fois son frère sortit, le plus jeune s'autorisa un long soupir. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas se confier à Dean, c'est qu'il le pouvait pas. Lui parler de Jess et de tout ce qu'elle avait représenté pour lui, c'était se faire du mal à lui autant qu'à son ainé qui avait très mal vécu son départ pour la fac.

A chaque fois qu'il y repensait, il sentait cette migraine le prendre...Sam se passa les mains sur le front, espérant faire diminuer la douleur, mais elle ne faisait qu'augmenter...la légère pression qu'il ressentait derrière les yeux se transforma en petits coups d'électricité, lui brouillant la vue au passage. Le jeune homme étouffa un soupir plaintif avec son poing qui s'engourdissait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Un rapide voyage à la pharmacie de la salle de bain lui permit de prendre le flacon de médicament que Dean lui avait laissé en cas de crise. Sans vraiment faire attention, Sam en avala deux d'un coup.

Les cachets devaient êtres fortement dosés puisqu'il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une minute pour commencer à en ressentir les effets. Les murs autour de lui se mirent à bouger dangeureusement, le sol ondulait et la lumière vacillait comme en présence d'un esprit. Le jeune homme comprit que d'ici quelques instants, il s'écroulerait alors il avança à tatons, cherchant désespérement son lit. Par chance, il le trouva tout de suite, et il eut juste le temps de s'y laisser tomber qu'il s'était déjà endormis.

Ce fut la chanson "Precious" qui le réveilla en sursaut. Allongé sur le ventre, il se redressa brusquement le souffle court.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

Quelqu'un à côté de lui éclata de rire. Sam roula sur le dos péniblement et fut totalement surpris de ne pas se trouver dans la chambre de motel...Non, il était bien dans une chambre, sauf que c'était celle du studio dans lequel il habitait quand il était à la fac. L'intru, un jeune homme au cheveux longs noirs, un débardeur de la même couleur, des tatouages partout, des percings et des chaines accrochés au nez et aux oreilles, jouait le morceau de Dépèche Mode, une guitare à la main. Sam le reconnut tout de suite.

- Keith ?

Keith était un étudiant de quelques années son ainé, avec qui il avait vécu en collocation pendant un temps. Sauf qu'il ressemblait plus à une star du rock junkie qu'à un étudiant en art de l'histoire.

- Eh Sam !

Le plus jeune se passa une main sur le visage, espérant presque que tout ceci n'était qu'une hallucination...Sauf que quand il rouvrit les yeux, Keith était toujours là.

- Euh...c'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

Son collocataire éclata de rire.

- Wouha Sam ! Tu planes encore ?

- Je...Pardon ?

Keith posa sa guitare pour une cigarette, il prit un air hilare et reporta son attention sur Sam.

- Je savais que t'aurais pas du essayer !

Le jeune homme se dégagea des draps en vitesse pour s'éloigner de son ancien colloc'. Il se souvenait parfaitement de lui, et de pourquoi il avait cherché un nouvel endroit où dormir. Quand il était arrivé à Stanford, il ne connaissait personne, et se faire des amis n'avait jamais été son fort. N'ayant pas beaucoup d'argent en avance, il avait donc cherché un collocataire, et c'est comme ça qu'il avait rencontré Keith..Mais les soirées à répetitions de ce dernier l'empéchaient de se concentrer correctement sur ses études. Il avait finit par quitter ce studio trop bruyant, et trop douteux pour chercher quelqu'un d'un peu plus sérieux.

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, il quitta la pièce précipitament pour se retrouver dans des couloirs bondés de la fac. Les étudiants passaient, sans vraiment faire attention à lui, le bousculant au passage, lui reprochant même de les ralentir. Un groupe un peu plus serré que les autres le repoussa brusquement, l'envoyant se cogner contre les casiers. Le jeune homme se massa l'épaule en contemplant tout ces visages l'air hagard...Que se passait-il ? Comment s'était-il retrouvé ici ? Où était Dean ?

- Sam !

Celui-ci sursauta, surpris que quelqu'un fasse attention à lui. Il se mit à chercher d'où provenait cette voix et nota une silhouette blonde qui se détachait de la foule.

- Becky ?

L'étudiante s'avança vers lui, l'air inquiet.

- Eh Sam, ça va ?

- Je..j'en sais rien...Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

La jeune fille posa une main sur sa joue avec tendresse et osa dégager quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le front.

- Tu as bu Sam ?

- Quoi ? Mais non...Pourquoi vous me demandez tous ça ?

- Eh Sam ! S'exclama une nouvelle voix, masculine cette fois.

Sam se retourna pour voir Zac, le frère de Becky s'approcha à son tour vers eux.

- Wouah...t'as une tête à faire peur vieux !

- Mais je...je comprends pas...comment je me suis retrouvé là ? Et vous...pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Ses deux amis échangèrent un regard inquiet.

- Peut-être que tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie Sam ?

Il sentit que Zac commençait à le prendre par le bras pour l'emmener, mais Sam se dégagea violement.

- Non je... Je me sens bien...Sauf que vous...vous ne devriez pas être là...Et moi non plus...

- C'est encore à cause de Keith pas vrai ?

La panique commençait à prendre possession de Sam qui se recula pour éviter d'être approché par ses gens qu'il savait ne pas être réels...

- Mais bordel qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est Dean ? Où est mon frère ?

Becky et Zac ne furent plus les seuls à le regarder avec inquiétude, quelques étudiants qui passaient dans le couloir le dévisageaient avec un air désolé pour certains, amusés pour d'autres.

- Sam...Calme-toi voyons...Souffla la jeune fille en tentant une nouvelle approche.

- Ne vous approchez pas ! S'exclama le jeune homme comme une mise en garde.

Il n'était pas du genre à être effrayé facilement, mais là, il était sûr que ça avait un rapport avec l'affaire...Et en plus...S'il y avait bien un endroit au monde où il ne voulait pas se retrouver en ce moment, c'était bien la fac.

- Un problème Mr Winchester ? Demanda un professeur en sortant d'une salle de cours.

Le jeune homme s'éloigna de quelques pas, le souffle court...Il n'avait plus qu'une seule priorité : retrouver Dean ! Il se noya au milieu de la foule, paniqué, imaginant le pire pour son frère, soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

- Sam ?

Son coeur se stoppa net...Cette voix...

- Jess ?

La jeune fille le regardait, terriblement angoissée comme si elle craignait pour sa santé mentale. Doucement, elle lui effleura la joue, geste qui eut pour effet de le calmer instantanément.

- Tu as encore une de ces migraines ?

Incapable de prononcer un mot, Sam posa une main sur la sienne, le contemplant comme si c'était la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vu. Un peu plus loin, quelqu'un sembla l'appeller...

_- SAM !_

Mais ça ne ressemblait pas à un cri...c'était plus comme un écho. Le jeune homme se retourna, ayant reconnu la voix de Dean.

- Dean ?

- Sam...Reprit Jessica avec plus de douceur.

_- Sammy !_

Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur elle, tandis qu'une seconde plus tard, il se tournait de l'autre côté...Dean l'appellait, et Jessica en faisait tout autant.

- Sam...s'il te plait, tu me fais peur...Viens avec moi.

- _Sammy ! Réveille-toi !_

Sam fit face à la jeune fille...alors c'était un rêve ? Peut-être, mais c'était un rêve très réel...Et si beau en même temps...

- Reste avec moi Sam. Lui murmura Jessica en l'embrassant tendrement.

Il hésita...pourquoi sortir d'un tel rêve ? La réalité n'était que peine et souffrance...là au moins, il pouvait rester avec celle qu'il aimait.

_- Fais un effort Sam je t'en prie...Ouvre les yeux !_

- Non...murmura Sam en se laissant enlacer par les bras de Jessica.

_- Sammy..._

Il sentit le froid l'envahir doucement alors qu'il commençait à fermer les yeux, profitant de l'étreinte de la jeune fille, mais la douleur qu'il perçut dans la voix de son frère le força à reconsidérer la question...

_- Me laisse pas p'tit frère..._

Il y avait une telle détresse, une telle peur, un tel chagrin dans le timbre de Dean que Sam fit un effort surhumain pour lui : il repoussa Jessica.

- Non...

- Mais Sam...

- Je suis désolé...

Il recula de quelques pas, résistant à l'envie de faire demi tour vers la jeune fille qui lui tendait la main avec désespoir.

- Sam !

- Sam !

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut et en profita pour reprendre un grand bol d'oxygène. Il se sentit aussitôt enlacer par les bras de son frère ainé qui murmurait pour lui même d'un ton soulagé.

- Merci...oh merci...

- 'ean...Dean ! Tu...tu m'étrangles !

L'ainé relacha la pression avant de passer une main dans les cheveux de son cadet comme pour évaluer son état.

- Tu m'as fait une peur bleue Sammy !

Encore un peu grogui, le jeune homme réussit à demander.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Dean l'aida à se lever pour qu'il puisse se ré-allonger sur le lit, apparement, son sommeil agité l'avait fait finir par terre.

- Quand je suis rentré, tu étais dans ton lit et tu dormais...Je ne t'ai pas réveillé parce que tu avais besoin de te reposer. Mais tu n'es mit à t'agiter, tu suppliais presque qu'on te laisse tranquille...Tu es tombé et j'ai commencé à avoir la trouille...J'ai essayé de te réveiller, mais il n'y avait rien à faire...Jusqu'au moment où tu as arrêté de respirer...

Sam se passa une main sur son visage, las et soupira.

- Dean j'étais...j'étais dans un de mes souvenirs, sauf que je ne le revivais pas...je le...je le jouais une nouvelle fois...Comme si je le rêvais en fait.

Dean hôcha la tête.

- Je vois...Moi aussi l'autre jour j'ai rêvé d'un truc comme ça...Mais c'était un de mes souvenirs aussi parce que je me rapelle que j'étais sortit aider maman ce matin là...Elle revenait des courses et elle t'avait emmené chez le pédiatre...Sauf que là, j'y étais...mais comme je suis aujourd'hui..tu vois ?

Le plus jeune haussa des sourcils, perplexe.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici Dean ?

- J'en sais rien...Mais il faut vite qu'on trouve.

Un regard entendu passa d'un frère à l'autre, tous les deux avaient bien conscience du danger d'une telle situation.

- En tout cas si c'est bien cet enfoiré, je vais lui faire sa fête ! Finit par souffler l'ainé hors de lui.

- Dean...

- Je plaisante pas Sam ! S'exclama le plus âgé en se tournant vers lui. Son cadet s'était assis à la table pour manger le repas que lui avait apporté son frère ( il avait finalement cédé à ses menaces ).

Le plus jeune rebaissa la tête sachant pertinamment qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter avec son grand frère quand il était dans cet état. De son côté, Dean bouillonait de rage..Une rage silencieuse certe, mais s'il avait été récalcitrant à l'idée d'incriminer Robert il était désormais prêt à aller défoncer sa porte pour lui faire passer l'envie de s'en prendre à son frère. Il ne put retenir un sourire triste en pensant à la toute première fois où il avait démontré son obession à protéger Sam...Il n'avait que cinq ans.

Dakota du Sud - Janvier 1984.

Comme un rituel établis, Dean s'occupa de lever et de faire déjeuner son petit frère encore endormis qui ne pouvait retenir des baillements. Il lui fit même prendre son bain et le déposa ensuite dans les coussins du canapé sous la bonne garde de Bobby pour aller se laver à son tour. Aujourd'hui était pourtant un jour un peu particulier, John, sur les conseils de son ami, avait décidé d'emmener ses fils en ville. Une sortie toute simple, mais une sortie en famille.

Singer avait décidé de ne pas être de l'aventure, mais quand Dean le supplia presque il ne put résister et monta à son tour dans l'Impala. Même si le coeur n'y était pas vraiment, le petit garçon s'émerveilla tout de même de découvrir de nouveaux paysages qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Alors qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en arrivant dans la ville de Sioux Falls...

Essayant de dissimuler au mieux la peine qui le rongeait depuis la mort de Mary, John prit la main de son fils ainé, tandis que Bobby prit Sam dans ses bras, et tous se mirent à déambuler dans les rues.

Ni le père des Winchester, ni Singer n'étaient très habitués à ce genre de sorties, mais ils s'étaient dit que ça pourrait être bénéfique à Dean qui ne se souciait plus de tisser des liens avec le monde extérieur.

L'après midi se déroula tranquillement et fut assez réussit dans l'ensemble puisque le fils ainé finit, au bout de nombreux efforts, par sourire et même par rire. Bon, c'était au détriment du pauvre Bobby, mais c'était toujours ça. La tension remonta quelque peu au sein du groupe quand ils croisèrent un jeune homme, crâne dégarnis, l'air un peu paranoïaque, jean et veste de cuir.

- Caleb ? S'exclamèrent Singer et Winchester d'une même voix.

Le jeune chasseur leur accorda un bref signe de tête.

- Je vous cherchais...J'ai appris que vous étiez ici...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as une chasse en cours ? Demanda Bobby en baissant le ton.

John dit à Dean d'aller s'assoir un peu à l'écart sur un banc avant de lui mettre Sam dans les bras. En fait, il ne voulait surtout pas que son fils ainé entende les horreurs qu'aurait éventuellement put mentionner Caleb.

- Oui...tout me porte à croire que c'est arrivé ici.

- Où ça ici ? A Sioux Falls ?

Le bref signe d'acquiesement du jeune homme suffit à les angoisser un peu plus.

- Et tu étais sur quoi ?

- Au début j'ai cru que c'était des vampires...et puis la piste s'est refroidie...En fait j'étais sur la trace d'un couple de rugaru.

John récita rapidement dans sa tête la définition d'un rugaru et revint dans la conversation.

- Un couple ? Génial...il va falloir les cramer tous les deux alors...

- Wow pas si vite Rambo...Le coupa Bobby. D'abord on doit les localiser avant de crier au loup...Caleb, tu as une signalisation qui pourrait nous aider ?

Le chasseur eut un sourire, moitié sadique, moitié dégoûté.

- Ils sont bien en chair...et assez âgés.

- Super...Gémit John en imaginant d'avance la scène.

Bobby se tourna rapidement vers Sam et Dean, toujours assis bien tranquillement.

- Bon John, va avec Caleb voir si tu les trouve, je ramène les enfants à la maison.

Comme d'habitude, Dean ne se plaignit pas quand son père s'excusa pour lui dire qu'il devait aller tuer un vilain monstre. En fait, le gamin n'était pas fâché, il était juste admiratif de ce papa qui faisait la guerre à toutes ces horreurs. Il fut par contre un peu plus récalcitrant quand Bobby lui annonça qu'une voisine viendrait s'occuper de lui et de son frère, car lui aussi devait rejoindre John et Caleb.

- Fleur est très gentille Dean...tu verras.

Et ce fut les derniers mots que prononcèrent son "oncle" avant de partir.

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant apparaître une femme, bien en chair, des cheveux rouges tout bouclés, une horrible robe à points jaunes...L'allure générale était déjà caricatural, mais elle ne s'améliora pas quand cette grosse dinde se mit à parler.

- Alors mon chou, je suppose que tu es Dean ?

Le petit garçon approuva avec un soupir, se demandant intérieurement comment oncle Bobby pouvait bien faire confiance à une pareille montagne. En bon élève qu'il était, il lui fit subir le test de l'eau bénite discrètement et fut un peu déçu quand Fleur avala le verre d'eau sans sourciller.

La nounou improvisée se mit au fourneau pour y concocter un "bon petit repas" pour le soir même sous l'oeil inquiet de Dean qui se demandait ce qu'elle mettait dans la casserole. L'enfant sursauta quand il sentit quelque chose se cogner contre ses jambes, omnubilé par la cuisine douteuse de Fleur, il n'avait pas vu son petit frère partir à l'aventure dans tout le salon. Il voulu prendre le bébé dans ses bras pour aller le recoucher, mais un cri strident de la nounou le coupa dans son élan.

- Oooohh mais qu'il est chou !

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu protester, Fleur avait soulevé son cadet de terre et le tenait désormais en bout de bras, le secouant légèrement comme pour l'amuser. Sauf que ce geste n'eut pas pour effet de faire rire le dernier né qui se mit à pleurer bruyament, appeuré par ce visage et cette voix qu'il ne connaissaient pas. Par instint, Dean avait levé ses mains pour lui faire signe d'arrêter.

- Non Sammy...Sammy n'aime pas les étrangers !

Fleur éclata d'un rire sonore comme si l'enfant avait dit quelque chose de particulièrement idiot. Elle reprit de plus belle son geste.

- Oh mais il est beau ce bébé ! Mais oui ! Tu es tout beau ! Mais oui.

Les pleurs de son petit frère doublèrent en volume, renforçant la colère de son ainé.

- Il a besoin de dormir ! Fut-il presque obligé de crier pour dominer la voix criarde de cette énorme vache.

- Hein ? Oh oui bien sûr...On a besoin de faire dodo ? Pas vrai petit truc ?

Petit truc ? Sammy était tout sauf un "petit truc" ! S'indigna son grand frère.

- Donnez le moi ! Répliqua t-il sur un ton glacial.

Fleur parût surprise, abasourdis d'une telle autorité chez un enfant de cet âge. Pourtant, elle obéit, sans doute par réflexe.

La soirée se déroula comme elle avait commencé, la nounou força Dean à manger son abominable repas et ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeil au berceau derrière. Un peu trop d'ailleurs au goût de son grand frère qui avait profité qu'elle ait le dos tourné pour appeller Bobby à l'aide.

- Aller. Tu vas te rendre utile Dan...fais la vaisselle !

Le gamin ne prit même pas la peine de la corriger sur son prénom et se mit à transporter maladroitement les assiettes et les couverts dans la cuisine. Il dû se mettre debout sur une chaise pour parvenir à les nettoyer, et posa intelligement une casserole à l'envers afin de la surveiller discrètement. Technique enseignée par Mary qui lui avait toujours fait croire qu'elle avait des yeux derrière la tête et qu'elle pouvait le voir quand il faisait des bétises...Jusqu'au jour où elle avait prit le temps de lui expliquer le fabuleux phénomène des miroirs.

La silhouette pleine de points jaunes était facile à repérer, même si la circonférance de la casserole avait du mal à tout contenir. C'est comme ça qu'il la vit s'approcher du berceau de Sam, pour se pencher. Une seconde plus tard, Dean entendit son petit frère pleurer et Fleur jurer.

- Ferme là...sale petit asticot !

Ni une, ni deux, le petit garçon de cinq ans se précipita dans le salon, une salière à la main. Il lui jeta une assiette à la tête pour détourner son attention du bébé et l'aspergea avec le condiment, cela eut juste pour effet de faire rire la nounou.

- Tu pensais vraiment que j'étais un fantôme ou un démon Dean ?

Même si la surprise et la peur furent les deux premiers sentiments qui l'envahirent, l'enfant ne se démonta pas.

- T'approche pas de mon frère grosse bécasse !

La colère passa sur le visage de Fleur qui tendit une main vers lui en le menaçant.

- Je vais t'apprendre à...

Mais Dean fut trop rapide pour elle, il l'esquiva aisément, ayant l'âge et la taille comme un avantage qu'elle n'avait pas. Il la contourna pour se précipiter devant le berceau du dernier-né, il le prit rapidement contre lui et se mit à courir dans l'autre pièce, sentant la montagne le suivre en beuglant de rage.

Seulement à peine ce fut-il faufilé dans la bibliothèque que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée, enfoncée par Bobby, Caleb et John, tous les trois armés jusqu'aux dents. Des coups de feu retentirent et le premier réflexe de l'enfant fut de protéger son petit frère du bruit, il se laissa glisser contre le mur, parfaitement à l'abris et attendit que le vacarme ne cesse.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et comprit tout de suite que c'était celle de son père.

- Dean...Tu vas bien ?

L'enfant approuva et rassura John quand il le vit poser les yeux sur le bébé en pleurs.

- Sammy aussi...

- John je...Je suis désolé..Bredouilla Bobby en apparaissant à son tour. Je...je ne connais pas cette personne...j'aurais dû attendre que Fleur arrive, j'aurais vu que ce n'était pas la vraie...

Le père Winchester lui accorda une brève tape sur l'épaule.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir Bobby...et Dean a eut d'excellents réflexes ! Dit-il en se tournant vers son fils ainé.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était papa ?

La réponse vint de Caleb qui apparut, l'air sonné.

- Une sorcière. Une saleté de sorcière.

Dean serra son petit frère contre lui, toujours en pleurs, tout en se faisant une drôle de réflexion...Que c'était dégoûtant une sorcière !


	11. Chapter 11

**N'étant pas là demain, je vous poste d'avance le chapitre suivant...Enjoy ;-)**

White Cloud City, Nevada - Novembre 2005

D'un accord commun, les deux garçons décidèrent de forcer le bureau du Dr Roberts dès le lendemain pour fouiller ses dossiers. Le médecin était soit disant en déplacement, et la secrétaire avait été envoyée pour un rendez-voux factice avec Dean. Les frères, en professionels qu'ils étaient crochetèrent les serrures sans laisser la moindre trace et commencèrent à éplucher les dossiers. Au bout d'une heure, le plus jeune soupira.

- Il n'y a absolument rien qui l'incrimine...il doit avoir planqué ça ailleurs...

- Ouai sûrement..Approuva son frère, une lampe torche à la main.

Mais où dans ce cas ? Et d'abord, Sam n'était même pas sûr de savoir ce qu'ils cherchaient. Un coup d'oeil à la pharmacie ne l'aida pas d'avantage, d'autant que rien de suspect ne semblait s'y trouver.

- Dean la secrétaire va bientôt revenir...On ferait mieux d'y aller...

Une fois encore, l'ainé aquiesca bien qu'il paraissait aussi déçu que son frère de n'avoir rien trouvé. Les deux chasseurs sortirent incognito du cabinet pour rentrer au motel.

L'après midi fut éprouvant pour Dean qui dû subir les mouvements d'humeur du plus jeune...Ses mouvements d'humeur simplement, car Sam avait décidé de rester obstinément silencieux. Il était donc en train de faire les cent pas, se pinçant l'arrête du nez en soupirant toutes les trentes secondes.

- Arrête Sam. Finit par soupirer son grand frère qui n'en pouvait plus.

ll n'obtint aucune réponse, ce qui n'était pas très étonnant vu l'état d'énervement de son cadet.

- Sam je te jure qu'on va trouver ce qui se passe ici !

- Oui mais quand ? Quand quelqu'un d'autre sera mort ? S'exclama Sam en retrouvant miraculeusement l'usage de la parole.

Dean jura intérieurement, il aurait du se douter que son frère se sentirait responsable de ce qui pourrait se passer durant ce laps de temps. Il le faisait toujours.

- Ou alors on va chez lui, et on l'empèche de faire du mal à d'autres personnes...Suggéra le cadet comme s'il se parlait à lui même.

Cette proposition suffit à faire relever la tête de son grand fère qui le détailla avec une inquiétude notable.

- Non attends tu plaisantais là ?

- C'est un meurtrier Dean ! S'emporta le plus jeune comme si c'était une raison suffisante. Il tue, on le tue point à la ligne !

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Dean s'était levé pour venir faire face à son cadet qui le dévisagea d'un air un peu fou.

- J'en ai assez entendu là...Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prends d'un seul coup de vouloir tuer un être humain Sam ?

La machoire de ce dernier se contracta rapidement, il répondit dans un souffle.

- Je suis sûr que leurs proches aimeraient que justice soit faite.

- On est toujours en train de parler des victimes là ? Demanda Dean doucement.

Son frère détourna subitement le regard en s'éloignant de quelques pas, une attitude qu'il adoptait de plus en plus souvent...un peu trop souvent même au goût de son ainé.

- Tu crois que je ne vois rien Sam ? Tu crois que je ne vois pas que tu mens jour après jour ? Que tu te mens à toi-même ?

- Comment ça ?

Dean fit un pas vers lui, mouvement aussitôt immité dans le sens inverse par le plus jeune.

- Tu veux me faire croire le contraire Sam, mais je vois que tu ne vas pas bien...Je vois que tu laisses cette colère te bouffer doucement.

Une vague de mépris passa dans le regard de Sam qui répliqua d'un ton tranchant.

- Non tu ne sais rien.

- Je t'entends tu sais. S'exclama Dean alors que le plus jeune cherchait à s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Comprenant qu'il avait attiré son attention, il reprit.

- La nuit...je t'entends étouffer tes cauchemars dans l'oreiller...Je te vois quand tu regardes ton téléphone, croyant qu'elle va t'appeller...Je te vois tous les jours Sammy, je te connais par coeur...je sais que ça ne va pas...

Sam fronça des sourcils, comme s'il ne comprenait pas. Mais au moment où il voulu protester, un cri effroyable les fit tous les deux sursauter.

En une seconde, les deux frères étaient dehors et se dirigeait vers la chambre au bout du couloir, là d'où avait été poussé le hurlement. Dean ouvrit la porte...non, fracassa, serait plus exacte, et se fit bousculer par une jeune fille qui s'enfuit en courant, les mains devant la bouche, horrifiée. Sam arriva juste derrière et se stoppa net quand il se cogna contre son ainé qui s'était également arrêté. Là, au beau milieu de la chambre, pendait un homme, une corde autour du cou, le visage violacé par le manque d'oxygène.

L'ainé se tourna vers son jeune frère qui avait remarqué quelque chose par terre. Il s'avança doucement pour prendre un petit bout de papier qu'il lut dans sa tête. Dean remarqua son expression changer, il soupira et quitta la pièce avec mauvaise humeur.

- Encore un suicide...

Le plus âgé des deux resta là un moment, à observer l'ensemble de la pièce...Oui, ça ressemblait à un suicide...Sauf que pour en être au troisième en si peu de temps, ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça !

L'ainé, malgré ses réticences, dû rester jusqu'à l'arrivée de la police une heure plus tard. Il ne leur apporta que quelques réponses vagues, dissimulant au mieux ses mensonges sous des sourires insolents qui fonctionnèrent à merveille. Il réussit même à dégoter quelques infos sur la victime : Jim Smiths était un dentiste de 35 ans, célibataire, sans enfants, sans histoire avec la justice...Pourtant, à la suite de la mort de sa mère l'année dernière, il avait dû suivre une thérapie..Avec le Dr Roberts. Ce nom réapparaissait trop de fois pour que ce soit une simple coïncidence...D'une manière ou d'une autre, ce médecin les approchait pendant une période où ils étaient faibles, et encore une fois, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il incitait ces personnes à se donner la mort. Mais pourquoi ? Et dans quel but ? Un démon pourrait faire ça pour le plaisir, mais il avait testé l'eau bénite sur lui, sans effet...Pas de trace d'EMF dans son cabinet...Donc la seule explication, logique et peu rassurante, était que Roberts était humain...

C'est avec toutes ces questions en tête que Dean retourna dans la chambre, deux heures après avoir découvert le corps. Il poussa la porte et constata que tout était éteind, Sam devait dormir. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil sur son lit pour vérifier que son sommeil était calme, mais celui-ci était défait, sans personne à l'intérieur.

- Sam ?

A peine l'avait-il appellé qu'il aperçut sa silhouette, assis contre le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Sammy ? Tenta t-il plus doucement.

Comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de sa présence, le jeune homme se retourna vers lui, et l'accueillit, un peu trop joyeusement.

- Oh ! Dean ! Mais oui...c'est toi !

L'ainé fronça des sourcils sans vraiment comprendre l'attitude de Sam qui posa une main sur son épaule, un sourire hilare sur le visage.

- Ils l'ont décroché ?

Ce fut seulement à ce moment que Dean nota la bouteille vide que tenait son petit frère dans la main droite.

- Oh non...Ne me dis pas que tu as bu ?

- Ben si ! Tu aurais voulu que je t'attende ?

Un "hic" caractéristique l'empécha de finir sa phrase et il se rasseya sur le rebord de la fenêtre, posant un regard ahuri sur la rue. Dean ne put s'empécher de soupirer...Sam ne buvait que rarement, et pour cause, il ne supportait pas bien l'alcool...

- Sam...Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu me demandes ? Mais regarde nous Dean ! On est inutiles...On ne sauve personne ! S'exclama le jeune homme en essayant de se lever.

Mais un Sam ivre était un Sam qui ne tenait pas debout et son ainé le rattrapa de justesse alors qu'il vacillait.

- T'es vraiment un ivrogne...Répliqua Dean sans avoir réellement l'intention de se moquer...

Il soutint son frère jusqu'au lit et l'y allongea sans que le plus jeune ne puisse opposer la moindre résistance.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Gémit-il alors qu'il n'avait plus son ainé dans son champ de vision.

- Tu ne vas pas dormir avec tes chaussures si ? Lui répliqua Dean avec une tendresse qu'il ne contrôllait pas.

Il rabattit une couverture sur lui avant que Sam ne lui attrape la veste en lui lançant un de ses regards de chiots battu.

- Pourquoi faut-il que tout le monde meure ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle meure ? Pourquoi est-ce que cette chose ne m'a pas prit à sa place ?

D'habitude ironique et pleins de sarcasmes, Dean ne put pourtant pas faire appel à de tels sentiments à ce moment. Le chagrin et l'incompréhension qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Sam le poussèrent à reprendre son rôle de frère protecteur. Il lui fit lâcher doucement sa veste passa une main dans ses cheveux, comme il le faisait quand il était plus jeune.

- Je sais pas Sammy...je n'ai pas de réponse...

Son cadet reposa la tête sur l'oreiller, murmurant d'une voix tremblante.

- Je l'aimais tellement...Et il me l'a prit...il me l'a prit...on s'aimait...et il me l'a...me l'a prit...

Dean s'accroupit près de lui, l'observant le coeur lourd alors que déjà, il fermait les yeux pour s'endormir. Il n'avait pas de réponse pour lui...Mais il avait une promesse, la promesse qu'il ferait tout pour faire payer ce démon pour ce qu'il leur avait fait à tous.

Dakota du Sud - Février 1984.

Désormais, les deux garçons ne furent gardés que par Bobby, ou par le père Jim. Plus de voisines en robes à poids jaunes ! Dean ne s'était pas montré très troublé par sa première rencontre avec un être démoniaque, à la grande fierté de John qui ne cessait de le féliciter pour son courage. L'enfant ne comprenait pas en quoi il méritait des félicitations car la seule chose qui l'avait marqué de son altercation avec la sorcière, était le fait qu'il l'avait trouvé dégoutante. Son père s'éclipsa quelques jours plus tard en compagnie de Caleb pour une nouvelle mission dont l'enfant ne savait rien. Mais peu lui importait pour le moment, il avait mieux à faire de son côté.

Le temps était froid en cette fin de mois de janvier, si froid qu'il ne tarda pas à tomber de la neige. Les carcasses de voitures en furent bientôt recouvertes et le jardin devint tout blanc, terrain de jeu idéal pour des enfants.

Dean avait tout prévu : Il se leva, prit son bain, son petit-déjeuner et s'habilla. Une heure plus tard, il fit la même chose avec son petit frère et lui enfila des vêtements bien chauds. Le dernier-né le regardait avec un sourire alors qu'il lui enfonçait doucement un bonnet sur la tête.

- Papa a dit non...Mais oncle Bobby a dit qu'on pouvait exceptionellement.

Le bébé applaudit en rigolant, il n'avait probablement pas comprit ce que venait de lui dire son ainé, mais Dean était persuadé du contraire. Il lui glissa ses petites mains dans les mouffles et appella Bobby pour qu'il vienne l'aider à le descendre.

Dès qu'ils ouvrirent la porte, le froid leur giffla leurs joues peu habituées à une telle température. L'enfant porta son petit frère et posa un premier pied dans la neige. Il s'enfonça dans le jardin sous le regard protecteur de Bobby qui les surveillait discrètement.

Sam se mit à babiller quelque chose, mais Dean comprit tout de suite que lui aussi voulait marcher dans cette substance qu'il ne connaissait pas. Alors, l'ainé le posa doucement à terre, lui prenant les mains pour qu'il puisse se maintenir debout. Le plus jeune amorçait déjà quelques mouvements qui montraient qu'il marcherait de lui-même très bientôt, Dean l'y encourageait d'ailleurs, le soutenant au mieux, l'empéchant toujours de tomber car il ne supportait pas les pleurs du bébé.

Finalement, Sam glissa et tomba sur les fesses, répendant un peu de poudreuse sur lui. Mais au lieu d'éclater en sanglots, il éclata de rire, rire qui se propagea jusqu'à son frère qui se mit à genoux devant lui.

Depuis le porche, Bobby observait la scène, la gorge nouée. C'était ce genre de scène qu'un père aurait souhaité voir, pourtant, John n'était pas là...Pas là pour voir son dernier né découvrir les joies de la neige, pas là pour voir son ainé rire comme il lui arrivait de le faire trop peu souvent, pas là pour les voir s'amuser tous les deux comme jamais ils n'auraient l'occasion de le faire dans un avenir lointain. Alors, discrètement, Bobby prit quelques photos. C'était devenu une habitude pour lui, d'immortaliser ces quelques moments de quotidien des fils Winchester. Il aimait ces enfants...il tenait à eux plus qu'il n'osait encore se l'avouer, et il avait bien conscience que la vie qui leur était réservée n'allait pas être facile. Alors oui, il s'abaissait à ce genre de moments de sentimentalisme qui le faisaient frémir d'habitude, mais il savait aussi que ce seraient des souvenirs qui compteraient pour lui, comme pour John, et comme pour Dean et Sam quand ils seront grands.

Au bout d'une heure, Bobby se pointa pour demander à Dean de rentrer car il commençait à faire froid. Le petit garçon obéit, comme il le faisait toujours, et trottina jusqu'à la porte où il s'essuya les pieds, sachant qu'il risquait de déclancher les grognements de mauvais humeur d'un chasseur.

- Va te changer j'ai fais un feu de cheminée.

L'enfant emmena son frère à l'étage, et une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux changés et bien secs, il le déposa dans le canapé et vint s'assoir à côté de lui, l'album photo dans les mains. Comme toujours, il lui montra celle de Mary en lui précisant bien que c'était sa maman, leur maman. Son petit frère s'émerveilla pendant quelques minutes avant de bailler en clignant des yeux. Bobby apparut alors dans le salon, un plateau à la main.

- Viens là gamin...je veux t'apprendre quelque chose.

Le chasseur s'assit par terre, entre le feu de cheminée et le canapé et déposa un échiquier au sol. Intrigué, Dean déposa un baiser sur le sommet du crâne de son petit frère, lui donna la vieille peluche rapiécée et rejoignit Bobby. Le dernier né fourra son pouce dans sa bouche, enlassant son malheureux doudou contre lui, mais continuait néamnoins à les observer calmement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda l'ainé intrigué.

- Ca mon grand...C'est un jeu d'échec...ça forme l'esprit et surtout, ça va t'apprendre à devenir un fin stratège.

- Un quoi ?

- Devenir plus intelligent que les méchants.

Dean pensa que de toute façon, pour être méchant il fallait être bête, mais il s'abstint de formuler sa réflexion à voix haute.

L'enseignement des règles fut bien plus rapide que Bobby ne l'avait prévu, Dean ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il n'était pas intelligent...Au contraire, ce gosse était plein de ressources et il avait une capacité de raisonnement assez rare pour un enfant de cinq ans.

- Et bien...je pense que d'ici quelque temps, tu vas me donner du fil à retordre !

Le petit garçon dissimula un sourire satisfait et reporta son attention sur son fou, en bonne position pour voler la reine. Une fois la pièce prise, Bobby poussa un soupir dépité et sur le canapé, Sam se mit à taper des mains, en réponse au sourire complice de son frère.

- Vous allez me plumer tous les deux !

Cette fois, Dean éclata de rire, oubliant momentanément cette peine qui ne le quittait plus. Il avait l'impression que rien n'était arrivé, qu'oncle Bobby était un ami de longue date qui leur rendait visite et que son père et sa mère étaient dans la cuisine en train de préparer le repas.

- Bravo gamin...Je suis fier de toi ! S'exclama Singer en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avec affection.

- 'Ean !

D'abord surpris, Dean et Bobby mirent un temps à comprendre que ce petit cri de joie n'avait été produit par aucun d'entre eux. D'un même mouvement ils tournèrent la tête vers Sam qui s'agitait en tendant ses bras vers son ainé, hilare, il répetta.

- 'ean !

Son grand frère se leva pour le rejoindre, le visage illuminé d'une fierté qu'il ne pouvait dissimuler. Toujours assis, Bobby était resté bouche-bée.

- Oh...ben ça alors...Murmura t-il, soufflé.

- C'est bien mon Sammy ! Je suis fier de toi ! Déclara Dean en soulevant son petit frère à bout de bras qui continuait de rire.

Son grand frère finit par le prendre contre lui, l'embrassa sur le front et se mit à jouer avec la main de son cadet qui se refermait maladroitement sur la sienne. Sammy venait de dire son tout premier mot ! Son petit frère parlait ! Dean tourna la tête vers Bobby qui renifla bruyament avant de faire comme s'il n'avait pas pleuré.

C'était précisément ce genre de moment auquel il pensait tout à l'heure...Ce genre de moment où l'absence d'un père se fait ressentir.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Comme chaque jour, voici deux nouveaux chapitres. Un grand merci à Jubei-Kazuki qui, j'ai l'impression, à lire cette fic'. Merci en tout cas de ton enthousiasme qui me touche et m'amuse un peu plus à chaque fois. ;-)**

White Cloud City, Nevada - Novembre 2005

Dean ne fut pas vraiment surpris de trouver la porte de la salle de bain close le lendemain. Sam devait avoir une gueule de bois comme pas possible ! L'ainé prit tout de même la peine de toquer avant de demander.

- Sammy ? ça va ?

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un grognement de mauvaise humeur. Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire avant de laisser un mot à son frère lui indiquant qu'il partait prendre des nouvelles de sa voiture. En réalité, Dean se mit en route pour enquêter de manière plus minuscieuse sur ce taré de Dr Roberts.

Le chasseur fut légèrement surpris de ne pas le trouver à son cabinet et tomba nez à nez avec la secrétaire. Elle tapait du pied avec colère, le dévisageant comme s'il lui avait tué son hamster.

- Pourquoi tu m'as posé un lapin Dean ?

- Oh euh...Je suis un homme très prit...Sourit le jeune homme avec charme.

La secrétaire s'exclama, désespérée.

- Mais je t'ai attendu !

- Oui...comme beaucoup de femmes !

Tout ce qu'il obtint en jouant le Don Juan intouchable fut une claque sur la joue. Dean ouvrit et referma la bouche, comme pour vérifier que sa machoire était toujours bien accrochée, puis avant que la secrétaire ne lui en mette une seconde, il lui attrapa le poignet et changea de ton.

- Pas le temps chérie...On est le toubib ?

- Quoi ?

Le jeune homme soupira...Etait-elle aussi idiote qu'elle le prétendait ?

- Où...Est...Le...Docteur...Roooo-beeerts ? Demanda t-il une nouvelle fois en décomposant chaque mot.

La secrétaire cilla, comme si elle doutait elle même de sa propre santé mentale.

- Euh...à une conférence...à la faculté de médecine.

- Bien...l'adresse ! Exigea t-il d'un ton qui ne laissa pas la place à la discussion.

L'amphithéâtre était bondé d'étudiants, entassés presque les uns sur les autres, des piles de livres et de notes qui finissaient par tomber plusieurs rangées plus bas. Quand il arriva en haut de cet arc de cercle noir de monde, Dean se demanda comment Sam avait pu passer quatre ans de sa vie dans un tel environnement...il y avait de quoi devenir dingue ! Il prit place au dernier rang, dans un coin, désirant se faire le plus discret possible pour écouter le discours de Roberts.

Sauf que cette conférence ressemblait à n'importe quelle autre conférence de médecine...Du moins, il le supposait. Le docteur parlait avec des termes très techniques du cerveau humain et de ses propriétés les plus passionantes.

- Pourquoi t'es jamais là quand j'ai besoin de toi Sammy ? Gémit Dean qui ne comprenait pas un mot du discours de Roberts.

- Ce mec est un génie ! S'exclama une élève à côté de lui.

- Si vous le dîtes...

- Croyez moi, le monde n'en serait que meilleur si tout le monde l'écoutait...

Le jeune chasseur la considéra une seconde avec inquiétude et nota, quand elle enroula une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt, qu'elle portait elle aussi une bague ornée d'un symbôle dessus.

- Au fait, je m'appelle John !

- Maggie.

Dean lui accorda un sourire charmeur, espérant la déconcentrer une seconde. Mais Maggie semblait tout à fait fascinée par les paroles du médecin et buvait chacun de ses mots comme s'il récitait de la poësie.

- Je peux vous demander ce que c'est que ça Maggie ? Se risqua le jeune homme en montrant sa chevalière.

Elle posa sa main et Dean eut l'opportunité de détailler le symbôle dans ses moindres détails. C'était un soleil...un soleil noir avec des rayons légèrement courbés, entouré d'une série de cercles très rapprochés qui auraient pu donner le tournis si on les regardait trop longtemps. Au centre était gravé la lettre "O".

- Un cadeau de bienvenu dans le cercle du Dr Roberts.

- Son cercle ?

Maggie approuva.

- Oui...ceux qui désirent ouvrirent leurs esprits à la possibilité d'un monde meilleur rejoignent son groupe...Mais tout le monde n'est pas prit, ceux qui refoulent leur colère, des idées noirs ou même la vengeance sont exclus du programme.

Dean resta silencieux, méditant les paroles de la jeune fille qui replongeait dans la conférence.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, lorsque ce fut enfin terminé, Dean dû attendre que le fan club du médecin ne daigne quitter l'amphithéâtre pour pouvoir s'entretenir en privé avec lui.

- Dean ? Je suis surpris de vous voir ici.

Le jeune homme descendit les marches, un sourire froid sur le visage.

- Oui ? Je dois dire que c'était très intéressent docteur...

Ce dernier rangea les quelques notes qui lui avaient servis durant son exposé et haussa les épaules.

- Des paroles bien ennuyantes pour un niveau d'étude très avancé.

Voilà, donc en d'autres termes: "quelque chose que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre"...Dean avait parfaitement saisit l'allusion.

- Comment va votre frère ?

Le simple fait qu'il lui parle de Sam lui donna des envies de meutres, mais il préféra s'abstenir.

- Pas génial je dois dire...Ca fait le troisième suicide et on commence à se poser des questions.

- Ah oui ? Quelles genres de questions ?

L'ainé fit un pas vers lui pour bien lui faire sentir qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

- Toutes les victimes ont un point commun...Vous.

Un sourire passa sur le visage du médecin, qui ne sembla pas plus surpris que ça. Il resta silencieux une minute avant de lever les yeux vers Dean.

- Non c'est faux...Il y en a un autre.

Le chasseur cilla. Etait-il possible qu'ils soient passés à côté de quelque chose ?

- Et lequel ?

Le Dr Roberts lui sourit franchement, affichant un petit air victorieux que Dean lui aurait bien fait passer d'une bonne droite.

- Sam et vous.

- Qu...Pardon ?

- Et bien oui, vous étiez à chaque fois sur les lieux...La police ne mettra pas beaucoup de temps à le découvrir.

Le médecin fit un pas vers l'ainé des Winchester, baissant la voix.

- D'ailleurs, j'ai moi aussi mené ma petite enquête sur vous. Et il semblerait que vous semiez la mort là où vous passez...C'est arrivé récement il me semble...Sam n'aurait-il pas perdu quelqu'un qui lui était cher ?

Sans même que son esprit ne le lui ordonne, Dean avait saisit Roberts par le col en le toisant froidement. Aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche, ses yeux parlaient pour lui, pourtant le docteur ne put s'empécher de rire.

- C'est à cause de gens comme vous que notre monde est si noir...

- Il y a un problème messieurs ? Demanda la voix d'un agent de sécurité.

Le chasseur relacha sa prise, bien que l'envie de le frapper le titillait sérieusement. Dans un geste provoquant, Roberts passa une main sur la veste du jeune homme comme s'il voulait la défroisser.

- Un petit conseil Dean...Faîtes bien attention à vous deux. Sammy n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien quant à vous, vous me semblez un peu à cran...

Un sourire glacial passa sur le visage de l'ainé qui sentit le besoin de le mettre en garde.

- Essayez seulement de vous en prendre à lui, et ce n'est pas votre pitbull qui m'empéchera de vous étripez.

Le médecin ressera sa cravate avec insolence.

- Oh mais Sam n'a besoin de personne pour s'en prendre à lui même...et d'ailleurs, il est trop tard.

Une vague de panique envahit Dean qui, avant même de s'en être aperçut, remonta les marches quatre à quatre. Il sauta dans la voiture de location et se mit en route vers le motel, grillant feux et stops sur son passage. Il se mit à courir vers la chambre et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

- Sammy ! Cria t-il en voyant la porte de la salle de bain entrouverte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un Sam qui avait l'air de sortir d'une bringue, vêtu d'un simple jogging il portait une chemise ouverte sur un t-shirt à moitié délavé, les cheveux en bataille, mais le mieux restait tout de même la brosse à dent qu'il avait toujours dans la bouche.

- 'Ean ? Bredouilla t-il comme il put.

L'ainé s'accorda le droit de respirer voyant que son jeune frère allait bien...Roberts avait seulement voulu lui faire peur, sachant qu'il partirait aussitôt.

- Qu'echki nva pa ?

- Quoi ? Euh...rien...rien...Sois gentil...habille toi correctement il faut qu'on parle, j'ai découvert des trucs sur Roberts.

Dix minutes plus tard, Sam ressortait, il avait abandonné sa tenue pour dormir pour adopter quelque chose de plus adapté, surtout, il n'avait plus sa brosse à dent. Bon, pour les cheveux ce n'était pas encore ça, mais Dean s'abstint de tout commentaire.

- Alors cette gueule de bois ?

- ça va mieux. Bon qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda aussitôt son jeune frère en s'asseyant sur son lit.

L'ainé lui expliqua pour la conférence, le groupuscule qui gravitait autour de Roberts prétendant à un monde meilleur, les raisons d'un refus d'y participer, la bague et son mystérieux symbôle.

Quand il eut finit, il observa Sam attendant une réaction de sa part. Le plus jeune resta silencieux une minute avant de se lever et de commencer à faire les cent pas, réfléchissant à voix basse.

- Sam ? ça t'ennuierait de faire participer le reste de la classe ?

Le cadet se retourna vers lui, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose.

- Mais voyons Dean, c'est évident...Ce n'est pas un démon ou un fantôme qu'on chasse...C'est le gourou d'une secte !

- Attends tu es en train de me dire que les gens qui rejoignent son groupe pensant faire de ce monde un monde de bisounours sont en fait des victimes de ce taré ?

Sam approuva.

- Exactement...Et il se débarasse de ceux qu'il pense responsable de la déchéance de l'humanité...ceux qui rendent la vie triste et sombre.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard, comprenant tous les deux quel allait être leur problème principal.

- On le tue alors ? Même si c'est un humain...Proposa l'ainé qui n'aurait pas tellement de remords à exploser la tête de ce malade.

- C'est un être humain...Objecta le plus jeune.

Dean fronça des sourcils ne comprenant pas ce soudain revirement.

- Hier tu voulais le zigouiller, et aujourd'hui tu trouves ça immoral ? Explique moi là Sam parce que je suis un peu perdu.

- Je sais bien...c'est juste que je me dis que si on le tue...On devient comme lui...

Le plus âgé voulu lui dire que c'était pour défendre des vies humaines et qu'un fou furieux comme lui ne manquerait à personne mais il préféra reporter cette discussion plus tard, lorsque le moment serait venu.

L'Impala était fin prête et réparée, la carosserie était parfaite car elle avait été bichonnée par le garagiste qui avait rarement vu une aussi belle voiture. Dean le remerçiat et retourna au motel en se pavanant comme un paon. Il trouva Sam attablé devant son ordinateur, le jeune homme faisait des recherches sur la signification de ce "O" gravé au milieu de ce soleil, mais pour le moment, il n'avait rien trouvé. Son grand frère remarqua que les heures passées devant son écran n'étaient pas faites pour améliorer sa migraine qui semblait être revenu une nouvelle fois. Après s'être fait rembaré pour la enième fois, Dean s'allongea sur le lit, les bras croisés, surveillant son cadet en faisant semblant de dormir. Quand il ne parlait pas de l'affaire, Sam ne parlait pas du tout, il s'enfonçait un peu plus dans un silence qui angoissait son ainé...L'ainé qui quant à lui, s'enfonça dans un drôle de sommeil.

Lawrence, Kansas - Septembre 1983.

Dean se sentit tiré d'un sommeil réparateur par un rayon de cruel rayon de soleil qui vint lui titiller sa paupière close. Le jeune homme se frotta les yeux avec un baillement, ne se rappellant pas depuis quand il avait aussi bien dormi. Mais à peine regarda t-il autour de lui pour chercher Sam que son coeur s'accélera...Son cadet n'était pas là...Et pour cause, puisqu'il n'était plus dans la chambre de motel, mais dans _sa_ chambre...La chambre qu'il occupait quand ils habitaient encore au Kansas.

- C'est quoi encore ce bordel ?

Il fut debout en seconde, sautant de ce lit qui était inévitablement trop petit pour lui. Les murs, le bazard, le gant de baseball que son père lui avait acheté pour Noël dernier, tout était là, à sa place. C'était tout simplement une réplique exacte...A moins que...

- Dean ?

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte doucement et l'entre-ouvrit doucement.

- Maman ? S'exclama le jeune homme complètement abasourdis.

Mary lui accorda un sourire remplis d'amour, elle était rayonnante, magnifique, exactement celle dont ce souvenait Dean.

- Le petit déjeuner est prêt mon ange. Souffla sa mère d'une voix très douce.

Le jeune chasseur ne savait pas quoi répondre, alors il hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement et la regarda sortir tristement. Son premier réflexe fut de vérifier son portable...Enfin, s'il le trouvait...

- Ok...Dean réveille-toi...c'est encore un rêve...réveille-toi...

Mais il eut beau essayer de se convaicre, de se pincer, rien ne l'aida à se tirer de ce sommeil...à le sortir de ce rêve. Alors, une autre hypothèse lui vint à l'esprit...Peut-être devait-il vivre son rêve pour voir où il allait l'emmener ? Il savait qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur Sam pour le réveiller...Du moins, si son jeune frère n'était pas non plus partit en vadrouille dans son subconscient...

Le jeune homme s'assit à table en ayant l'étrange impression que sa mère le voyait comme un petit garçon de quatre ans...Pourtant, il en avait 26 ! Elle déposa son petit déjeuner devant lui avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front. Même s'il savait pertinement que c'était un rêve, Dean décida d'en profiter un maximum...Il n'en parlait jamais, mais sa mère lui manquait terriblement.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au calendrier posé sur le frigo...3 septembre 1983...ok, donc en théorie son père devait être au garage. Soudain, quelqu'un sonna à la porte..Cette vieille sonnerie avait toujours eut la facheuse manie de le faire sursauter. Mary le rassura en passant une main dans ses cheveux et sembla soudain en plein dilemne.

- Qui c'est ? Demanda aussitôt Dean.

- Mr Robinson, il doit réparer le chauffage. Dean mon ange, tu peux monter réveiller ton petit frère et le redescendre s'il te plait ?

Le jeune homme approuva sans un mot, soucieux de ne pas se trahir par une phrase un peu trop élaborée pour un gosse de quatre ans. Une fois qu'il fut hors de portée de la vision de sa mère, Dean grimpa les escaliers quatres à quatres pour rejoindre la chambre de Sam.

Il poussa la porte doucement, constatant avec un certain soulagement que tout était intacte...les murs, le plafond...Le chasseur se pencha au dessus du berceau et fut accueilli par un sourire ravi du bébé qui agita ses bras vers lui. Dean l'enveloppa dans une couverture et le prit contre lui, une main posée derrière sa tête pour ne pas qu'il bascule.

- Ok là je dois dire que ça devient hyper bizarre...Murmura t-il à lui même.

Il redescendit et déposa le nourisson dans sa chaise haute sous l'oeil attendri de Mary qui s'approcha avec un sourire.

- Je prends le relai Dean.

- ça ne me dérange pas...Répondit le jeune homme aussitôt...Un peu trop vite en fait car il se rendit compte à quel point il aimait s'occuper de son frère, le materner presque.

Sa mère déposa un autre baiser sur sa joue avant de se pencher sur Sam en pleine analyse d'une petite cuillère en plastique. Dean recula légèrement, admirant ce tableau...Sam et Mary...les deux seuls membres de la famille qui n'auraient jamais eut l'occasion de se parler.

Soudain, la lumière se mit à baisser, plongeant presque la pièce dans le noir absolu. Inquiet, le chasseur voulu se précipiter vers sa mère et son frère pour les mettre à l'abri, mais eux ne semblaient pas conscients du phénomène.

- Ok...je dois m'attendre à voir ET débarqué ? Gémit Dean quand la pièce se mit à trembler.

Sauf que les secousses gagnèrent en intensité...finalement, le jeune homme perdit l'équilibre et s'effondra sur le sol, se protégeant le visage de cette lumière éblouissante.

Dakota du Sud - Février 1984.

Il avait froid...très froid même, et pour cause...Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Dean s'aperçut qu'il était à genoux dans la neige. Le jeune homme se redressa en ramenant sa veste contre lui, cherchant Mary et Sam des yeux...Il ne les vit pas, par contre il reconnut tout de suite le jardin qui se trouvait derrière la maison de Bobby Singer. Un peu plus loin, il aperçut un petit garçon courir...un petit garçon qui tenait contre lui un enfant tout emitoufflé.

Ce souvenir lui remonta brusquement...C'était ce fameux après-midi de février 84. Leur père était parti en chasse avec Caleb et il avait désobéit et emmené Sam dehors avec lui...Ensuite, Bobby lui avait appris à jouer aux échecs...Et quelques années plus tard, Dean lui mettait sa première patée ! Puis il y avait eut le plus important, les premiers mots de son frère.

Ne pouvant dissimuler son enthousiasme à revivre une telle scène, le jeune homme se précipita vers l'entrée et se glissa juste derrière...lui...Contrairement au rêve d'avant, personne ne sembla le remarquer cette fois...

Dean se regarda installer son frère dans le canapé avant d'être appellé par Bobby. La vision plus jeune du vieux chasseur ne put l'empécher de décrocher un léger sourire, il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte en grandissant, mais ce râleur de Singer avait été là pour eux d'une manière que lui même ne pouvait pas comprendre à l'époque, car il était resté choqué par la mort de Mary et n'avait pas vu toute l'affection que leur portait leur "oncle".

Le jeune homme resta en retrait pendant la l'initation aux échecs, profitant d'un point de vu qu'il n'avait pas à ce moment. Instinctivement, il posa les yeux sur Sam qui commençait à babiller silencieusement, espérant sans doute formuler un mot. Et puis, il y parvint...il prononça un " 'Ean" absolument adorable qui fit sourire de joie Dean du passé, et Dean du présent. Il nota la petite larme émue de Bobby qu'il n'avait pas remarqué à l'époque et tourna la tête instinctivement vers la porte, sachant ce qui se passait ensuite.

Un coup de vent s'engouffra dans la maison, faisant apparaître John, enroulé dans un gros manteau noir qui lui donnait toujours un aspect imposant. Le père fronça des sourcils en découvrant l'hilarité générale qui régnait dans la pièce, peu habitué à ce genre de scène depuis plusieurs mois.

- Et bien qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Il rejoignit Bobby qui vint se placer à côté de lui, posant un regard sur les deux enfants. Dean du passé se tourna vers son frère pour l'encourager.

- Vas-y Sammy...Répette !

John cilla et reporta toute son attention sur son plus jeune fils qui redit fièrement.

- 'Ean !

Comme s'il était content de lui-même, il applaudit joyeusement, illuminant de bohneur le visage de son père qui s'avança vers lui en souriant. Dean du présent osberva la scène avec attendrissement.

- Oh mon Sammy...Tu as parlé !

John s'accroupit et prit ses toutes petites mains dans les siennes avec beaucoup de délicatesse, contrastant avec son aspect du moment.

- Vas-y...Dis "papa" maintenant...

Un sourire amusé et surpris passa sur le visage de Bobby et de Dean de présent qui ne connaissaient pas John aussi gâteau.

- Allez...Dis "papa"...

Sam le regarda un moment avant de lui faire "non" de la tête avec un rire ravi. Déjà à cet âge, il aimait le contredire pensa son frère du futur. Tous éclatèrent de rire face à ce refus, même John qui prit Sam contre lui avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

- _Dean._

Dean sut tout de suite que le fait d'entendre son cadet adulte était un signe que son rêve allait devoir prendre fin. Le jeune homme essaya de graver cette image dans sa mémoire...Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais en ce moment il se rappellait souvent de cette période...Cette époque où rien de comptait pour lui...rien ne comptait non plus pour son père...Rien sauf la famille. Oh c'était toujours le cas bien sûr, mais ça s'était accentué avec la mort de Jessica et le fait que Sam ait décidé de reprendre la chasse pour se venger...Comme John des années avant lui.

_- Dean..._

Le ton de son frère se fit plus pressant, alors Dean ferma les yeux, bien décidé à se réveiller et à laisser ce souvenir se poursuivre sans lui.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonne année 2011 ! Santé, bonheur, réussite, amour, amitié...Etc...**

**Espérons que l'année "Supernatural, saison 6" soit excellente aussi ! **

White Cloud City, Nevada - Novembre 2005

- Dean...

L'ainé se sentit légèrement secoué par la main de son frère. Il entre-ouvrit les yeux doucement, et bizarrement, il avait l'impression d'être calme...comme s'il avait eut un de ces repos réparateurs avec lesquels il n'était pas familiarisé. Dean se frotta les paupières, ne prenant même pas la peine de réprimer un baillement sonore. Sam quant à lui s'éloigna pour aller chercher son ordinateur sur la table. Un coup d'oeil à l'horloge fit pousser un soupir à son grand frère.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas dormi ?

Le plus jeune lui accorda un bref regard avant de hausser les épaules, comme si ce n'était pas important.

- J'y arrivais pas...

- Arrête de fous pas de moi Sam ! Répliqua son frère en se redressant. Tu as vu ta tête ? Tu ne tiendras pas longtemps sans dormir et...

- Bon tu veux que je te dise ce que j'ai trouvé ou quoi ? S'emporta son cadet, souhaitant couper court à cette conversation qui le génait visiblement.

Dean ne se permit même pas de soupirer et se leva pour venir rejoindre Sam à la table qui commença son exposé.

- J'ai fais quelques recherches sur ce fameux symbôle...

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

- Alors le Soleil...c'est un symbôle pour l'harmonie d'un monde meilleur, le bohneur quoi...Les cercles qui l'entourent sont les différents barrières qui nous empèchent d'y parvenir...

Dean fronça des sourcils espérant plus d'explications. Sam se désintéressa une seconde de son écran pour compléter.

- Oui comme la maladie, la jalousie, l'argent, le racisme, la violence...Ce genre de truc quoi.

L'ainé lui fit un léger signe de tête, lui demandant de poursuivre.

- Alors pour la lettre "O" gravée au centre je n'ai rien trouvé...et puis j'ai réfléchi...

- Tu ne fais que ça...Souffla Dean agacé.

Sam ne prit même pas la peine de relever et expliqua.

- Je me suis souvenu des rêves qu'on a fait tous les deux...et j'ai commencé à y voir une corrélation...

- Sam, arrête de parler comme un dictionnaire et accouche !

Le plus jeune leva la tête vers lui, l'air inquiet.

- Oniros.

- A tes souhaits.

- Oniros était un Dieu grec Dean...le Dieu des rêves...un lointain cousin de Morphée si tu veux...

Dean resta silencieux bien qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se demander comment son frère pouvait savoir autant de choses...C'était presque du gachis. Enfin, toujours est-il qu'ils avaient désormais un gouron psychopathe qui vénérait un Dieu grec sur les bras...Rien que ça !

- Tu crois que Roberts est son élève ? Demanda finalement Sam.

- Non je pense plutôt que ce gentil docteur est complètement cinglé et qu'il lui voûe un culte.

- Mais comment il s'y prend pour tuer tout ces gens ?

Une fois encore, l'ainé resta silencieux...Il n'en avait absolument aucune idée. Il échangea un regard perplexe avec Sam qui referma son ordinateur d'un geste brusque avant de se lever pour venir se poster devant la fenêtre.

- Et si on filait Maggie ? Proposa t-il au bout d'une minute en se retournant vers Dean.

L'ainé, qui n'avait pas suivit son raisonnement lui demanda de développer d'un simple sourcillement.

- Si c'est vraiment un gourou, alors il a bien un endroit où prêcher...Et cette idiote semble faire partie de ses adeptes.

- Pas bête Sammy. Répliqua Dean en se levant. On file la jolie fille, on tombe sur le méchant et on lui botte les fesses, c'est ton plan ?

- Ben...ouai...Répondit le plus jeune, visiblement peu convaincu.

En trois pas, Dean s'enfonça dans la salle de bain.

- Donne moi un quart d'heure et on y va !

- C'est le combien de café que tu bois ? Demanda Dean d'un ton neutre.

Les deux frères étaient dans l'Impala, plongés dans le noir, les yeux rivés sur le perron de Maggie, attendant un signe de départ de sa part. L'ainé avait remarqué que son jeune frère avait tendance à somnoler, mais qu'aux moindres signe de fatigue, il avalait un peu de café. Dean commençait à comprendre son manège, il refusait de dormir car il ne voulait pas revivre un de ses souvenirs. Apparement, là où le plus âgé revivait des moments heureux, c'était bien différent pour Sam.

- Je sais plus...Répondit distraitement celui-ci.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir...C'était tout son frère ça, esquiver une conversation qui le mettait mal à l'aise par une réplique fermée.

- Tu ne tiendra pas éternellement comme ça Sam...

- C'est bon...tu ne vas pas me faire le même discours à chaque fois !

Sam se tourna vers lui, visiblement agacé. Dean s'apprêta à lui répondre qu'il était son grand frère, et qu'il avait le droit de s'en faire pour lui, mais il fut interromput par la porte d'entrée de Maggie qui jeune femme grimpa dans sa voiture et se mit en route, sans se rendre compte de la vieille Chevy qui la suivait de loin.

Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques kilomètres plus loin aux abords d'un hangar qui semblait abandonné depuis longtemps. Bien dissimulés sous les arbres, Sam et Dean attendirent que Maggie pénètre dans le bâtiment avant de la suivre de loin. Les deux frères, soucieux de restés discrets grimpèrent grâce à une échelle de sécurité et parvinrent jusqu'au toit. Bien qu'il soit en verre, la visibilité n'était pas très bonne, altérée par la poussière et les quelques plantes grimpantes qui s'y étaient faufilées.

Les deux frères furent presque obligés de s'allonger à plat ventre pour espérer voir quelque chose, l'entrepôt semblait être bondé de personnes, toutes adeptes de Roberts. D'un même mouvement, tous s'agenouillèrent à l'arrivée du médecin, vêtu d'une grande étole verte. Il tenait dans ses mains, une coupe remplie d'un liquide blanc. Sam et Dean tendirent l'oreille, mais ils ne purent entendre les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer, par contre, ils virent la foule lever les mains au ciel en même temps que lui, avant déclarer d'une même voix " Pour un monde meilleur".

- Ok...là c'est flippant. Commenta l'ainé.

Le plus jeune approuva d'un léger signe de tête avant de reporter son attention sur Roberts qui avait visiblement, entamé un discour.

- Dean..on pourra jamais l'atteindre ici ! Murmura Sam à juste titre.

Dean s'accorda une minute le temps de réflechir à une stratégie, mais il devait bien avoué que son frère avait raison, il y avait bien trop de monde dans cet entrepôt pour s'attaquer à leur gourou.

L'ambiance quelques mètres sous eux devint soudain plus glauque, plus angoissante. Les adeptes et Roberts étaient visiblement en transe et psalmodiaient des paroles que Sam reconnut comme être du grec ancien.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? S'inquiéta son ainé.

- Tu crois que je parle le grec couramment ?

- Allez Sam, je suis sûr que tu comprends quelque chose, concentre-toi ! Le pressa Dean.

Le plus jeune rassembla ses vagues souvenirs des peu de cours de grec qu'il avait suivit, il n'avait jamais eut à suivre le latin, il avait donc essayé une autre langue morte.

- Alors ?

- Si tu la fermais une minute, je pourrai peut-être entendre quelque chose ! Répliqua Sam agacé.

Dean se renfrogna en boudant, mais au moins, il resta silencieux le temps que son jeune frère ne ferme les yeux pour essayer de comprendre quelques parties.

- Ils sont en train de prier...Oniros...de...Attends...

Sam rouvrit les yeux, comme si tout s'éclairait d'un seul coup.

- C'est ça !

- Quoi ?

- Regarde Roberts ! Regarde ce qu'il fait !

Dean reporta une seconde son attention sur le médecin...Sauf qu'il n'y avait rien à voir.

- Comment ça ? Il ne fait rien...

- Exactement Dean, il ne fait rien ! Viens !

Sam lui donna un léger coup de coude, signe qu'il était temps de partir. Ne suivant pas son raisonnement, Dean descendit à sa suite et grimpa à bord de l'Impala, toujours bien cachée.

- Ok, une petite explication Sherlock ?

Sam se tourna vers lui, le visage illuminé d'une excitation qu'il ne lui avait pas vu depuis longtemps. En général, ses yeux brillaient comme ça quand il avait trouvé le fin mot d'un mystère.

- Roberts ne faisait rien, or il a commencé à prier avec eux, ensuite il s'est arrêté. J'ai écouté ce que chantaient ces malades, la plupart ne sait sûrement pas ce qu'elle dit...

- Dont moi...Lui rappella Dean gentiment.

- Ils demandaient à Oniros de réaliser leurs rêves...et pour cela, ils se vendaient à son plus proche messager...

L'ainé cilla, un peu mal à l'aise.

- " Se vendaient" ? Euh, pas dans le sens...

- Non...ils donnent leur émotions, leur sentiments à Roberts et eux ne ressentent plus rien...C'est comme ça qu'ils parviennent au bonheur absolu, en refusant d'être heureux ou triste, d'être en paix ou en colère...Tu comprends ?

Dean essaya de résumer pour se tester lui-même.

- Si j'ai suivi...Roberts les manipule pour leur faire croire que s'ils prient, le dieu machin truc leur accorda une petite vie de rêve...Alors qu'en fait, ce cher docteur n'est qu'un humain qui n'est pas en contact avec...Oni...chouette...Il fait ça juste pour...pour quoi d'ailleurs ? Comment récolte t-il leurs sentiments s'il n'est qu'humain ?

Sam prit le temps de réfléchir un instant à ces questions.

- Et bien...peut-être qu'il ne l'est plus tout à fait. Ces pauvres gens qui se sont suicidés, ça pourraient être des dommages collatéraux, ou bien ce sont grâce à leur essence vitale que Roberts tirent son pouvoir. Peut-être qu'il est un peu sorcier.

- Oh non...je déteste la sorcellerie je trouve ça..

- Dégoûtant oui je sais...Termina son jeune frère. D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi ?

Dean esquiva la question d'un geste de la main.

- Oh laisse tomber.

Il reprit, désirant mettre un fin mot à cette histoire.

- Donc on tue le vilain docteur sorcier, et on libère les pauvres gens de cette ville par la même occasion.

- Voilà.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard éloquant...Enfin cette enquête commençait à avoir un certain sens...Enfin ils allaient pouvoir y mettre un terme...Enfin, si tout se passait bien...parce que ce que Sam et Dean ne savaient pas, c'était que leur présence n'était pas passée inaperçu à Roberts et que celui-ci se préparait déjà à contre-attaquer.

Dakota du Sud - Avril 1984.

La neige avait fondu depuis quelques semaines déjà, emportant avec elle un bonhomme de neige, oeuvre de Dean et Bobby. L'ambiance dans la vieille maison n'était pas vraiment au beau fixe, cela étant dû principalement à John qui s'impatientait de partir traquer la chose qui avait tué Mary. Singer tentait de lui faire comprendre que ce serait sans doute l'affaire de toute une vie, mais le père des WInchester désespérait de ne jamais trouver la moindre piste.

- Sois patient John ! S'exclama Bobby en cette journée de fin du mois d'avril. Peut-être que cette chose ne ressort tous les dix ans ! Peut-être qu'elle est déjà loin...

- Justement ! Je ne vais pas rester à attendre sagement qu'elle daigne revenir me voir si l'envie lui en prend. Répliqua John au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Singer croisa les bras, visiblement blessé par cette remarque.

- Alors quoi ? Tu vas prendre tes enfants et partir ? C'est ça ? Tes fils de cinq et même pas un an...

Un peu en retrait depuis le début, Dean qui avait écouté le début de la conversation s'éclipsa, peu désireux d'entendre la suite. Il détestait quand son père et Bobby se disputaient, parce qu'en fait, lui n'était pas pressé de partir d'ici. Même si sa mère lui manquait, il avait eut le sentiment de retrouver un peu de confort et une ambiance rassurante dans cette maison. Oh bien sûr les débuts de la cohabitation avec Bobby avaient été laborieux, mais le vieux chasseur n'était pas si bourru que ça quand on apprenait à le connaître.

Le petit garçon préférait retourner dans le salon pour surveiller son petit frère. Depuis qu'il avait prononcé son tout premier mot, Sam ne cessait de babiller, pour dire des choses plus ou moins censées, mais son ainé s'en émerveillait tout de même à chaque fois. Le plus jeune avait apprit qu'il fallait dire "Bo'zour" quand quelqu'un entrait dans une pièce, et "o'voir" quand il en sortait. Son vocabulaire s'élargit un peu plus et quelques jours après avoir prononcé le prénom de son frère, il céda à John et dit "papa", au grand bohneur de celui-ci.

Dean l'observait longuement, notait des changements flagrants, notamment le fait que Sam essayait de plus en plus de rester debout tout seul, ce qui jusqu'à maintenant, se soldait par une petite chute indolore sur les fesses. Malgré tout, son cadet pleurait, ou boudait...Bobby lui avait dit que son frère serait un perfectioniste, Dean, qui n'avait pas comprit ce mot demanda plus d'explications à son "oncle". Depuis, il savait que Sam refuserait de laisser tomber, qu'il serait têtu comme une mule...Comme un vrai Winchester !

John passa en mode "courant d'air" dans le salon pour aller chercher ses affaires sous les regards inquiets de ses deux fils. Sam tendit les bras vers lui gentiment en l'appellant maladroitement.

- Papa !

Mais son père resta indifférent, la mine furidonde, les yeux noirs. Dean se permit de lui demander.

- Tu vas chasser ?

- Oui...un Poltergeist à Jericho.

Le petit garçon ne lui redemanda même pas la différence entre un fantôme et un poltertruc...il avait l'air trop fâché. Toute fois, autre chose l'inquiétait...quelque chose de beaucoup plus important que ce monstre.

- Dis papa...tu sera là pour l'anniversaire de Sammy ? C'est bientôt tu sais...

John passa rapidement à côté de lui en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Mais oui...

Puis, sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, il quitta la pièce. Dean, se retourna vers son cadet qui avait laissé retomber ses bras l'air triste.

- Alors les garçons, quoi de neuf ? Fit la voix neutre de Bobby.

L'ainé haussa les épaules, déçu tandis que le plus jeune sourit en prononçant fièrement un "Bo'zour". Singer ne put résister et vint s'assoir à côté de lui.

- Alors Sam ? ça va ?

L'enfant fit un signe "oui" avec la tête et éclata de rire quand Bobby lui pinça le bout du nez. Dean lui, restait en retrait trop inquiet par ce qu'il avait entendu de la conversation entre son père et son "oncle".

- Comment je m'appelle moi ?

- Bobby ! S'exclama clairement Sam, un énorme sourire sur le visage.

Celui-ci en entendant son prénom prononcé de la sorte ne put s'empécher de rire doucement, complètement attendris. Il prit le plus jeune sur le genoux en lui montrant quelques photos de l'album qui était posé devant eux.

- Et là ?

- Maman !

Bobby releva la tête vers Dean s'attendant presque à voir un sentiment de fierté sur le visage de l'ainé, mais tout ce qu'il put y déceler fut de la tristesse et de l'angoisse.

- Et bien Dean mon garçon...Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Est-ce qu'on va être obligés de partir ? Demanda l'enfant sans prendre de détour.

Le chasseur cilla, troublé par sa maturité. Il reprit un peu de contenance et tendit un bras vers lui pour lui faire signe d'approcher. Dean s'exécuta et vint s'assoir contre lui, les yeux baissés.

- Ecoute Dean...ton papa et moi on a longtemps discuté de tout ça. Et il est évident qu'un jour, vous partirez. Mais par pour le moment. Pas tant que toi et Sam vous n'êtes pas plus grands...Pas tant que vous ne serez pas prêts. Et crois-moi, ton papa est peut-être un excellent chasseur, mais il lui reste encore beaucoup à apprendre.

Ce que Bobby n'ajouta pas c'était qu'il restait persuadé que le fait d'avoir une maison, un semblant de chez-soit maison, était fortement bénéfique au père des Winchester qui risquait de se perdre dans sa croisade. Là au moins, Sam et Dean pourraient avoir un peu de confort et surtout, de la sécurité...Parce qu'il savait très bien que dès que Dean aurait sept ans, il commencerait à être formé au maniements des armes, Sam aurait peut-être le droit au même traitement..Mais Bobby se doutait bien que d'ici deux ans, les Winchester prendraient le large...Avec ou sans retour.

Dakota du Sud - Mai 1984.

Les paroles que Bobby avaient prononcé la veille l'avaient rassurées, et même si pour le moment il ne se voyait pas chasser les monstres, Dean était tout de même content...Content car il pourrait ressembler à papa...Ce papa qui était son héros, son modèle.

Mais aujourd'hui, pas question de s'ennuyer à penser à toutes ces vilaines créatures, non...car aujourd'hui était un jour particulier : c'était l'anniversaire de Sam ! L'enfant était pourtant déçu car il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui acheter un cadeau, mais Bobby lui avait assuré que le gamin ne s'en rendrait même pas compte. Dean s'étira doucement avant de descendre de ce lit un peu trop haut pour lui. Il enfila des chaussons rembourés de mousse et se passa un gros pull pas vraiment de saison. Il sortit dans le couloir et jeta un coup d'oeil dans la chambre de son frère, mais la porte était ouverte. Oncle Bobby avait déjà dû le lever.

Alors, l'enfant descendit prudemment les escaliers, toujours un peu endormis. C'est alors qu'il aperçut Bobby qui se tournait vers lui, un sourire joyeux sur le visage, l'air surexcité, il lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

- Dean viens...Regarde ton petit frère !

Le petit garçon s'avança de manière à voir l'ensemble de la pièce, et ses yeux ne tardèrent pas à se poser sur son cadet. Ce dernier prit appui sur un fauteuil, essayant péniblement de se redresser. Au bout d'une minute, ses efforts payèrent puisqu'il était debout, il se mit à regarder autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un.

- Sammy ? Tenta Dean gentiment.

Attiré par la voix de son frère, le plus jeune tourna la tête vers lui, et sa bouche s'étira en un joli sourire. Alors, il lâcha le fauteuil et se mit à trottiner maladroitement vers lui, Dean laissa échapper un "oohhh" de fierté et d'attendrissement sans voire la mine comblée de Bobby juste derrière.

- Quel dommage que John ne soit pas là...Soupira t-il.

L'ainé sursauta quand il vit son frère s'étaler sur toute sa longueur, bien sûr, à peine une seconde plus tard, Dean le relevait pour le consoler.

Le reste de la journée aurait pu être catastrophique que Dean et Bobby ne s'en seraient pas aperçut, non...L'ainé prenait les mains de son cadet et se mettait derrière lui pour l'aider à marcher avec un peu plus d'équilibre, et à chaque fois, c'était les mêmes sourires, les mêmes " Bravo Sammy !"...Au bout de deux heures, le plus jeune marchait tout seul, même si son frère avait dû mal à le lâcher, par peur qu'il ne tombe.

Son anniversaire fut fêté dignement, malgré l'état du gâteau fait par Bobby. Celui-ci immortalisa d'ailleurs cette journée par quelques films prit en douce, désireux de garder un souvenir de ces deux gamins qui lui avaient redonné goût à la vie après la mort de sa femme. Mais outre le côté nostalgique, Bobby était persuadé que John serait ravi de pouvoir assister aux premiers pas de son plus jeune fils, même s'il ne les voyait qu'à la télé.

Mais John ne rentra que quelques jours plus tard, triste et abattu d'avoir râté les un an de Sammy...Sa culpabilité le fit qu'augmenter quand il fut accueilli par le gamin qui trottinait fièrement vers lui en prononçant un intelligible : " Bonzour papa !". Alors il le prit dans ses bras, comme il aurait dû le faire il y a longtemps déjà, comme il le faisait avant que Mary ne meurt...Sam n'était pas plus responsable que lui dans la mort de sa mère, et c'était absolument horrible de penser le contraire.

Bobby lui montra les vidéos qu'il avait faîte, mais le plus intrangisant resta Dean...Dean qui lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait râté l'anniversaire et les premiers pas de Sam...La mort dans l'âme, son père lui expliqua que c'était à cause de tout ces monstres...qu'ils ne lui rendaient pas la vie facile et se cacha derrière un argument que tous les adultes servaient et qui n'avaient aucun sens.

- Tu comprendra quand tu sera plus grand.

Mais c'était faux...John le savait...C'était faux car lui même de comprenait pas.


	14. Chapter 14

**Voilà...on approche de la fin maintenant. Jubei-Kazuki, je suis pratiquement sûre que le deuxième chapitre va te plaire... ;-)**

White Cloud City, Nevada - Novembre 2005

Un sourire triste passa sur le visage de Dean. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il repensait à cette fameuse journée de mai 83, des premiers pas de son frère...Sans doute parcequ'il était de plus en plus inquiet pour lui. Une fois rentré au motel, Sam s'était installé derrière son ordinateur, refusant catégoriquement de dormir un peu. Son ainé n'en pouvait plus...il ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps en refusant ce dont tout être humain avait besoin.

- Sam fais pas l'enfant et va dormir !

- Non.

Le plus âgé poussa un long soupir, exaspéré par ce trait de caractère qu'avait son cadet : l'obstination...

- Allez...j'ai l'impression de retomber dix ans en arrière quand tu te cachais sous le lit pour ne pas que je te mette au lit...

A ce souvenir, Dean ne put d'ailleurs retenir un sourire...D'un certain côté, ces années là lui manquaient terriblement.

- Fous moi la paix. Grogna le plus jeune sans même lever le nez de son écran.

Alors, l'ainé joua sa dernière carte : laisser couler...Il reviendrait à l'attaque sournoisement un peu plus tard, quand les défenses de Sam commenceraient à s'abaisser. Sans ajouter un mot, il alla prendre une douche pour en ressortir seulement vingt minutes plus tard. Doucement, il se glissa dans son lit et éteignit toutes les lumières. Mais il ne s'endormit pas, trop occupé à écouter le moindre son que produisait son jeune frère, assis sur le canapé, à quelques mètres de là. Il savait bien que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le sommeil ne le prenne.

Son attente paya, puisqu'à peine trente minutes après avoir fait semblant de se coucher, il n'entendit plus les doigts de son frère pianoter sur son clavier. Dean se retourna prudement et ne put s'empécher d'afficher un sourire satisfait quand il le vit, endormis dans le canapé. Aussi il prit un instant pour poser sa veste sur lui afin de le protéger du froid qui commençait à s'installer ici, il resta debout à côté de lui un moment à le regarder.

- Je te l'ai dit p'tit frère que tu ne tiendrais pas éternellement...

Le jeune chasseur décida de retourner se coucher, sachant très bien qu'il ne devrait dormir que d'un oeil s'il voulait surveiller Sam. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil sur le canapé avant de fermer les yeux à son tour. Le sommeil le prit rapidement, bien plus vite qu'il ne l'avait prévu et de ce fait, il ne vit pas le visage de son cadet passer du bien-être d'un repos mérité, à l'angoisse d'un cauchemar.

Sam s'éveilla d'un coup, aussi brusquement que s'il était tombé de son lit. La respiration rapide, il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui...Où était-il ? Plus dans la chambre de motel, ça c'était sûr...La pièce semblait faire partie d'une maison qui devait être abandonnée depuis longtemps, les murs étaient délabrés, quelques plantes grimpantes s'y étaient engouffrées, le sol était à moitié recouvert de flaques, et surtout, il faisait froid...très froid. Le jeune homme croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, espérant sans doute se réchauffer un peu et par réflexe, il l'appella.

- Dean !

Pas de réponse...Sa voix semblait étrangement faible, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis très longtemps.

- Dean ! Cria t-il un peu plus fort..

Mais toujours rien...Enfin si...une seconde plus tard à peine, il entendit un rire...un rire glacial...cruel...Une ombre se dessina au travers un interstice d'un débris de mur et le coeur de Sam se mit à accelérer...il ne savait même pas pourquoi d'ailleurs...

- Qui est-là ?

Une fois de plus, le rire s'éleva dans toute la pièce...En plus d'être effrayant, ce rire était parfaitement inhumain ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer le jeune homme qui sauta du lit en cherchant une arme.

- Qui...qui est là ? Demanda t-il une nouvelle fois de plus en plus désireux de se réveiller.

L'ombre passa à travers le mur pour glisser doucement vers lui, et Sam comprit tout de suite d'où lui venait cette angoisse quand il s'était éveillé...C'était un clown...un clown horrible, le visage déformé, son air cruel était accentué par ce maquillage si clinquant, la bouche de ce dernier s'étira en un énorme sourire carnassier...

- Bonjour Sam !

- Sam !

Le jeune homme fut une fois de plus tiré d'un cauchemar avec une brusquerie dont il se serait bien passé. Cette fois, quelqu'un l'avait réveillé, sauf que ce n'était pas Dean...Sam sentit qu'il était plus confortablement installé que précedément, dans un lit bien chaud, et bien douillet. Une main était posée sur son épaule, et le chasseur tourna doucement la tête vers son sauveur...pas son..."sa"...

- Jess ?

La jeune fille, les cheveux légèrement en bataille dû au sommeil, le dévisageait d'un air inquiet.

- Tu faisais un cauchemar Sam...

Ce dernier jeta un bref regard autour de lui. Il était dans sa chambre, celle de l'appartement qu'il avait acheté avec Jess, un an avant...avant de partir. Il se passa une main sur le visage, espérant en retirer toutes traces d'angoisses.

- Oui je...pardon de t'avoir réveillé...

- Mais non voyons...Soupira Jessica visiblement sincère.

Sans attendre un mot de sa part, elle sortit du lit pour s'éclipser dans la pièce d'à côté. Sam ne comprenait rien...qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là maintenant ? Jessica lui avait dit qu'il avait fait un cauchemar...Alors quoi ? Tout ce qu'il avait vu et vécu... l'avait-il imaginé ? Le clown, le feu, la chasse avec Dean, ce gourou psychopathe ? Toute cette peine et cette souffrance, n'étaient-ce donc pas réel ?

Jessica revint quelques minutes plus tard, un verre d'eau fraiche à la main, un sourire bienveillant sur le visage.

- Tu es là ?

La jeune fille éclata de rire.

- Où veux-tu que j'aille idiot ?

Elle lui tendit le verre et se reglissa sous les couvertures avec lui. Elle passa délicatement ses doigts dans ses cheveux en bataille avant de s'approcher pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

- Tu m'inquiètes tu sais...Ces cauchemars que tu fais, pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?

Mais Sam était bien trop secoué pour entrer dans un tel débat avec elle maintenant...Jess était en vie, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Plus jamais quelqu'un ne lui prendrait...non, plus jamais. Après avoir bu une gorgée, le jeune homme reposa le verre et se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser passionément. L'embrasser comme il aurait dû le faire dans son cauchemar...juste avant de partir...juste avant qu'elle ne meure...

Légèrement surprise par une telle vigueur, Jessica finit par se reculer en fronçant des sourcils.

- Sam tu es sûr que ça va ?

Celui-ci posa une main sur sa joue, la dévorant des yeux.

- Tu veux m'épouser ?

La jeune fille cligna des yeux une fois, apparement elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien comprit.

- Pa...Pardon ?

- Je sais que je devrais faire ça dans les règles...un dîner, des fleurs, un genou par terre et tout..Bafouilla Sam avec un sourire. Mais je...

- Oui...

Le chasseur cilla, cette fois, c'était lui qui n'était pas sûr d'avoir entendu.

- Ou...oui ? C'est vrai ?

- Oui ! S'exclama Jess en éclatant de rire.

Alors, elle se pencha pour obtenir un baiser, mais le jeune homme la repoussa d'un doigt.

- Non attend..on peut au moins faire ça dans les règles...

Il sauta du lit et courut jusqu'à l'armoire, jeta des affaires à travers toutes la chambre sans tenir compte des gloussements amusés de Jessica qui le regardait faire.

- Ah ça y'est !

Sam revint vers elle, une petite boîte dans la main, il l'ouvrit devant elle en la regardant, désirant voir sa réaction à la vu du petit diamant qu'il avait réussit à acheter.

- Oh mon Dieu Sam...c'est...c'est trop...

- ça ne te plait pas ? Demanda t-il aussitôt, inquiet.

- Non c'est pas ça...C'est absolument sublime mais...comment...comment as-tu payé un truc aussi beau ?

Le jeune homme sortit le bijoux et le passa délicatement autour du doigt de sa future femme, un sourire rassurant sur le visage.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça.

Les deux jeunes futurs mariés scellèrent leur promesse par un baiser, un baiser qui fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui avait jugé drôle de venir les déranger à quatre heures du matin.

- Bouge pas je vais voir..Soupira Sam, agacé.

Mais à peine fut-il sortit du lit que Jessica le retint par le bras.

- Non Sam...reste...ne t'en occupe pas.

- Je reviens mon ange...je vais foutre cet idiot dehors et je reviens...Promis.

Et il quitta la chambre en lui lançant un dernier regard rempli d'amour.

Sam traversa l'appartement comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quitté...un rêve...tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve...qui s'était soldé par la présence curieuse d'un clown...Bon, sur ce point, le jeune homme n'avait pas de théorie, mais pour tout le reste, c'était évident...Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne craigne que son passé ne revienne le hanté, ou que pire, ces monstres et ces démons s'en prennent à Jess, comme dans son cauchemar...Et il y avait Dean...Son grand frère lui manquait terriblement depuis qu'il était à Stanford, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait reprit sa vie d'avant..Pas maintenant qu'il allait épouser Jessica.

Sam prépara quelques répliques bien élégantes, en toute ironie bien sûr, à envoyer à cet intru qui les dérangeait en pleine nuit. Mais au moment où il ouvrit la porte, il resta médusé.

- Dean ?

- Salut p'tit frère ! Fit son ainé d'un ton joyeux.

Sans même attendre une inviation de sa part, Dean pénétra dans l'entrée sous le regard incrédule de Sam.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Quatre ans Sam ! ça va faire quatre ans que tu es parti...Et tu n'as jamais donné de nouvelles !

Les deux frères se dévisagèrent, tous les deux se rappellant cette terrible soirée où les choses avaient dégénérée entre Sam et John...Dispute qui s'était soldé par la mise à la porte du plus jeune.

Celui-ci secoua la tête, ne désirant nullement se souvenir de ce moment.

- Dean...Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Répetta t-il d'un ton plus calme.

- Ok...je vois que ma présence te fait plaisir...Commenta Dean avec sarcasme.

- Non c'est pas ça...c'est juste que...Tu débarques au milieu de la nuit chez moi, excuse moi si je ne saute pas de joie en te voyant !

Son grand frère le dévisagea une seconde avant de hausser les épaules comme s'il lui accordait ce point.

- J'ai besoin de toi...pour une affaire...

- Dean...Commença Sam en se détournant.

Ce dernier l'empécha de lui tourner le dos en lui attrapant le bras.

- Sam s'il te plait...Je t'ai presque pas dérangé pendant quatre ans...je me suis effacé...je t'ai laissé avoir la vie que tu voulais, mais cette fois j'ai vraiment besoin de toi.

- Besoin de moi ? Répetta Sam avec un sourire. Dean tu n'as pas besoin de moi...tu es bien meilleur chasseur que moi...

Et voilà, c'était tout à fait le genre de confiance et d'admiration qu'un petit frère avait pour son ainé, et Dean en fut extrèmement touché.

- Mais je n'ai pas envie de faire ça seul...Je t'en prie Sam, je ne te le demanderais pas si ce n'était pas important.

Le plus jeune hésita un moment...D'une part, il ne voulait pas car il s'était juré que plus jamais il n'aurait cette vie. Mais d'un autre côté, Dean était son frère, et même s'il s'était disputé avec son père, son ainé lui n'y était pour rien...Sam ne lui en avait jamais voulu et il avait énormément souffert les premiers temps quand il était arrivé à Stanford...Seul, et sans son grand frère à ses côtés...Il avait toujours vécu avec lui, alors se retrouver dans une toute petite chambre tout seul avait été plus que déprimant.

- Ecoute Dean...Commença t-il.

Mais il n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un terrible cri retentit dans la chambre à côté. Sam et Dean s'y précipitèrent, le coeur du premier battait à la chamade car il avait reconnut la voix de Jess. Ils ouvrirent la porte violement s'attendant presque à y trouver un fantôme ou une goule, mais la chambre était vide...

- Jess ? Dean va voir dans la cuisine...

L'ainé sortit tandis que le cadet s'avança un peu plus loin. Aucune trace de sa fiancée...

- Jessica ? Demanda t-il presque dans un murmure.

Quelque chose goutta sur son épaule...Quelque chose de chaud. Doucement, Sam passa une main dessus pour identifier le liquide...Du sang ? Par instinct, il releva la tête et crut que cette fois, il était en Enfer.

Les flammes embrasèrent le plafond, ainsi que la pauvre Jess qui le regardait, agonisante, les larmes aux yeux. Le jeune homme recula avant de s'effondrer sur le lit, étant cruellement en bien meilleures loges pour assister à la terrible fin de sa fiancée.

- Non !

- Sam !

- Jess !

- Sam !

Dean avait été tiré de son sommeil par un cri qu'avait poussé son jeune frère. Se maudissant intérieurement de s'être endormis, il sauta de son lit pour tomber près du canapé. Il le secoua de toutes ses forces, mais son cadet était plongé dans un cauchemar...un cauchemar qui avait l'air terriblement réel.

- Sam ! Hurla presque son ainé.

Celui-ci se débattait, le visage couvert de sueur, appellant, criant le prénom de sa petite amie. Mais Dean avait beau tout tenter, le secouer, le gifler même, il ne se réveillait pas...il était prisonnier de son rêve...prisonnier de ce souvenir...

La seule idée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut un verre d'eau glacé...Le jeune homme l'aspergea et lui attrapa les épaules quand il s'aperçut qu'il venait juste de rouvrir les yeux, le visage totalement paniqué.

- Sam...Calme-toi Sam je suis là...

Mais visiblement, le plus jeune n'était totalement réveillé puisqu'il le repoussa violement, le faisant basculer en arrière. Puis il se leva du canapé et parti se réfugier dans un coin de la pièce, le souffle court. Dean fut debout en deux secondes et fit face à son frère, les mains levées pour bien lui montrer qu'il était innofensif.

- Sammy...C'est moi Dean...tu es en sécurité ici...

Troublé, Sam secoua la tête.

- Non...non c'était...C'était un rêve...je...

- Exactement...Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar...Murmura Dean avec un sourire bienveillant.

Il fit un pas vers lui, mais le plus jeune se recula avant de lui crier de ne pas s'approcher de lui.

- Quoi ? Mais Sam c'est moi...C'est ton frère...je ne vais pas te faire de mal voyons !

Il voyait distinctement les larmes sur les joues de son cadet désormais.

- Non...toi...Moi...ce motel...Cette chasse...ça ne devait être qu'un rêve...Jess...C'est elle qui m'a réveillé, on..on allait se marier...je venais de lui demander...

Dean sentit son coeur se serrer en entendant ça...

- Je suis vraiment désolé Sam...Se contenta t-il de murmurer.

Celui-ci le dévisagea un instant avant de se laisser glisser contre le mur en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Roberts avait vraiment dû le manipuler pour le faire pleurer comme ça, et l'ainé se promit que la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait, il le tuerait de ses propres mains...témoins ou pas.

- Sammy...

Le plus jeune était totalement recroquevillé sur lui-même, se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière en pleurant silencieusement. Dean le croyait totalement ailleurs, et fut très surpris que son jeune frère le repousse quand il posa une main sur son épaule.

- Laisse-moi tranquille !

Mais son ainé ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille...Sam venait de revivre une seconde fois la mort de Jess, il n'allait pas le laisser tomber comme ça...

- Non Sam...aller viens...viens t'assoir.

Il se pencha pour l'aider à se relever, mais son cadet se mit debout en un éclair et le poussa violement en hurlant presque.

- T'approche pas de moi !

Une fois de plus, Dean leva les mains en signe d'appaisement.

- Calme-toi Sam...je sais que c'est dur et...

- Non tu ne sais rien Dean...Coupa Sam d'une voix faible.

Ils échangèrent un bref regard...L'ainé ne supportait tout simplement pas de voir les larmes sur les joues de son frère, de voir cette douleur dans ses yeux...

- Sam...Laisse moi t'aider...Viens...viens t'assoir un moment, le temps de retrouver tes esprits.

Dean fit un pas vers lui et tenta une seconde fois de poser une main sur son épaule. Sam ne le repoussa pas, mais il resta sur place.

- Allez Sammy ne m'oblige pas à t'y forcer...Fit l'ainé avec un peu plus de fermeté.

- Non...

- Sam tu as besoin de t'assoir...Regarde toi, tu as le cerveau à l'envers, ce cauchemar que tu viens de faire t'a complètement chamboulé !

Le silence de son jeune frère lui fit comprendre qu'une nouvelle fois, il devait argumenter face à un mur de brique. Les larmes avaient cessés de couler pour laisser la place à un regard dur et froid, et en même temps, tellement étrange pour Sam...Il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux, une lueur qui ne lui appartenait pas...Dean décida de se montrer plus sévère, espérant lui remettre les idées en place.

- Sam je veux que tu ailles t'assoir tout de suite !

- Moi je t'ai dit non Dean ! Arrête de faire ça...T'es pas mon père !

Ca par contre, ce n'était ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Dean recula d'un pas, comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup de poing surprise de la part de son petit frère. Il sentit un noeud se former dans sa gorge...Mais pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Sam avait raison...il n'était pas son père...Oui...Sauf qu'il l'avait élevé comme un père l'aurait fait...Son premier mot avait été son prénom...c'est vers lui qu'il a marché la première fois...C'est encore lui qui lui a appris à faire du vélo...Lui qui lui a appris comment tenir une arme en cachette parce qu'il n'osait pas redemander à John...Lui qui lui a offert sa première leçon de conduite sur l'Impala...Lui qui lui a donné quelques conseils de drague...C'est lui qui était là tous les soirs depuis qu'il a six mois...lui qui le consolait quand il était petit et qu'il avait peur...lui qui...

- Dean...Je...Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai...Murmura Sam qui paraissait soudain beaucoup plus calme et en même temps perdu...Comme s'il s'était rendu compte du mal qu'il venait de lui faire.

L'ainé détourna la tête avant de prendre sa veste.

- Où tu vas ?

- Faire un tour...Le temps que tu te calmes. Répliqua Dean avant de claquer la porte.

Sam resta seul dans la chambre, avec sa peine, son chagrin et sa culpabilité...Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer...

- _Tu leur fais du mal...à tout ceux qui t'aiment..._

Cette voix...Pourquoi était-ce la sienne ?

_- Tu ne les mérite pas..._

Le jeune homme jeta un regard circulaire à la chambre, croyant devenir complètement fou.

- _Tu es un monstre Sam...tu n'apportes que la mort et la souffrance.._

- Non...Murmura le cadet d'une voix qui ressemblait plus à un supplis qu'à une objection déterminée.

Mais...mais si cette voix qui était la sienne avait raison ? S'il était vraiment un monstre et que toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient étaient condamnées à mourir ou à souffrir ? Quel genre de frère était-il pour imposer ça à Dean ? Dean qui avait tout sacrifié pour lui...Tout...Peut-être qu'il était temps qu'il pense enfin un peu à lui, qu'il puisse avoir une chance d'avoir une vie heureuse...

Indifférent au vent et à la pluie qui lui fouettaient le visage, Dean marchait..ou plutôt déambulait dans les rues. Il s'était attendu à tout, coup de poings, bagarre, éventuellement la télé qui vole même pourquoi pas, mais ça...ça c'était un coup bas...Oh bien sûr c'était dit comme ça sur le coup du chagrin et de la colère, mais tout de même...Le jeune homme s'arrêta à un carrefour et choisit de prendre une allée plus fréquentée. Bien sûr qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas son père, mais sa manière de lui dire ça...c'était presque comme s'il reniait tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui...Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, une larme se mit à couler sur sa joue mais à l'instant même où il la sentit, Dean l'essuya nerveusement.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche et pendant un instant, il pensa que c'était Sam qui s'inquiétait de ne pas le voir revenir.

- Oui ?

_- Dean..._

Le chasseur se stoppa net, indifférent aux passants qui le contournaient en râlant.

- Papa ?

-_ Dean que se passe t-il ? _

- Où es-tu papa ? ça va faire des semaines qu'on essait de te joindre.

_- Dean je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps...Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir c'est que je vais bien...Réponds moi maintenant, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi as-tu essayé de m'appeller aussi souvent ?_

Une vague de colère passa sur le visage de Dean qui préféra l'effacer en se passant une main dessus, dans un geste las.

- C'est Sam papa...le démon s'en est prit à sa petite copine. Il était là...il a failli y rester...

Il y eut un silence, et le jeune homme commença à se demander si John n'avait pas raccroché.

_- Quand ?_

- Il y a deux semaines.

_- Et là vous êtes où ?_

- Dans le Névada...on bosse sur une affaire bizarre, un gourou qui se nourrit des sentiments des gens...Un sorcier peut-être bien.

_- Soyez prudent les garçons...Si ce sorcier sait que vous êtes après lui, il va s'en prendre à vous...Il va essayer de vous diviser, de vous séparer pour vous attaquer plus facilement...Surtout prends soin de Sam, c'est lui le plus vulnérable..._

Un vague de panique coula le long du dos de Dean qui eut presque l'impression qu'il venait de recevoir une décharge électrique. Ce regard...ce regard si impersonel...Et cette manière qu'il avait eut de lui dire qu'il n'était pas son père...

_- Dean ?_

- Papa, je te rappelle...

Il entendit son père objecter, mais il avait déjà raccroché son téléphone et se mit à courir vers le motel en priant intérieurement...Et si la raison pour laquelle Sam lui avait dit ça était uniquement parce qu'il n'était pas lui-même ? Si _il_ lui avait fait dire ça dans l'unique but de mieux atteindre son jeune frère ?

Il mit dix minutes à revenir au motel, et se précipita vers leur chambre, le souffle court, indifférent à la vieille dame qui lui criait dessus car leur dispute l'avait empéché de dormir. Dean ouvrit la porte...et faillit même la défoncer vu toute la vigueur qu'il avait mit dans le mouvement. La pièce était vide, plongée dans la pénombre.

- Sam ?

Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi, mais il préféra sortir son arme...Juste au cas où. La porte de la salle de bain était entre-ouverte et il se doutait qu'il allait le trouver là...Mais allait-il trouver Sam ou Roberts ? Ou autre chose ?

- Sam ? Répetta t-il doucement en s'approchant.

Il poussa la porte avec prudence avant de jeter un rapide coup d'oeil à l'intérieur...Alors, il eut l'impression que son coeur s'était arrêté net...Il lâcha son arme qui tomba au sol et se précipita vers son frère, affalé contre le mur, au bord de l'inconscience.

- Sammy !

Dean alluma et faillit glisser sur le carrelage mouillé...Il baissa les yeux pour s'apercevoir avec horreur que le sol était couvert de sang...L'ainé tomba à genoux près de Sam et baissa les yeux vers ses avants-bras ensanglantés.

- C'est pas vrai...

Sans perdre une minute de plus, Dean arracha les serviettes de leur tringles et enroula les poignets de son cadet en levant les yeux vers lui.

- Sam ? Sam tu m'entends ?

Le teint pâle, les yeux entre-ouverts, Sam bougeait sa tête de droite à gauche lentement, un malaise apparement sur le visage. Dean serra fort les linges pour empécher que le sang ne s'écoule et se mit à lui tapoter les joues, une voix tremblante.

- Sammy ? Eh oh...reste avec moi !

- Lai...laisse-moi...

Dean n'était pas un expert, mais il voyait bien que Sam ne s'était pas contenté de s'ouvrir les poignets, il y avait autre chose.

- Sam ? Eh ! Dis-moi, tu as pris quelque chose ?

Inconsciement les yeux du plus jeune se posèrent sur une boîte de médicaments tombée au sol. Son ainé prit le flacon et reconnut avec colère les comprimés que lui avait donné Roberts..Un seul de ces trucs soulageait peut-être une migraine...Mais tous...

Dépité, Dean vérifia l'état des avants-bras de son frère avant de lever la tête vers lui, bien qu'il semble loin, Sam était toujours conscient...Il était arrivé juste à temps.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fais ça Sammy ?

Le plus jeune cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme s'il luttait pour ne pas dormir et murmura d'un ton très clair.

- Parce que je le devais...

Son ainé cilla...Il le devait ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ça "il le devait" ? Il devait avaler toute une boîte de médicaments et s'entailler les bras avec ce qui lui tombait sous la main ?

- Sammy...Eh...regarde-moi, c'est finit...je suis là maintenant, je vais prendre soin de toi...Dit son grand frère et posa une main sur sa joue.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes avant que la pression ne permette de stopper l'afflux sanguin, Dean lui fit un bandage à chaque poignet et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'aider à se mettre debout. Sam était là...Sans vraiment être là...Il lui arrivait de le supplier de le laisser mourir, comme parfois, il le réclamait comme s'il ne le voyait pas. Au gré de nombreux efforts, Dean parvint à le mettre au lit et remonta une couverture sur lui avec précaution. Il poussa les quelques mèches qui lui barraient le front et lui redemanda avec beaucoup de tristesse.

- Pourquoi tu as voulu te faire du mal Sam ?

Mais déjà, son frère ne l'entendait plus, il ferma les yeux et roula sur le côté pour s'endormir aussitôt. Cette fois, c'était décidé, il ne dormirait pas...Non, il s'obligerait à boire des litres de café s'il le fallait, mais il ne quitterait pas Sam des yeux une seconde. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Dean se mit à fredonner.

_If there a time, you find out, you're feeling weak_

_Lie next to me, I'll hold you to you fall asleep_

_At any time of day, _

_there's nothing to explain_

_I'm always on your side..._

Dakota du Sud - Décembre 1984.

_If there a time, you find out, you're feeling weak_

_Lie next to me, I'll hold you to you fall asleep_

_At any time of day, _

_there's nothing to explain_

_I'm always on your side..._

- C'est la chanson de maman ? Demanda Sam d'une petite voix curieuse.

- Oui...allez, maintenant tu dois dormir Sammy...

Le plus jeune eut beau protester avec des "non", Dean eut le dernier mot. L'ainé attendit quelques intants, le temps d'être sûr qu'il dormait et sortit de la chambre pour aller se coucher à son tour. Il devait avouer qu'il était terriblement fier des progrès qu'avaient fait son frère cette année..D'abord un premier mot, ensuite ses premiers pas...Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, il marchait seul...maladroitement certe, mais tout seul quand même, qu'il parlait de façon très intelligible pour son âge, ce qui en surprenait plus d'un. Mais c'était normal d'après Bobby...Bobby qui avait dit ça après avoir lu un gros livre qu'il dissimulait dans un tiroir de son bureau...Dean soupira, essayant de se détendre et ferma les yeux...Comme d'habitude, sa dernière pensée avant de s'endormir fut pour sa maman, quelque part là-haut qui devait veiller sur eux.

Leur papa but beaucoup ce jour là, et il cria après Sam qui faisait trop de bruit d'après lui. Alors, Dean emmena son frère jouer dehors, la neige le rendait si joyeux, il s'en émerveillait à chaque fois.

- Dean Sam ! Dans la voiture on doit aller en ville ! Leur cria la voix bourru de John.

Ne pas contrarier papa, surtout pas quand il s'agissait d'un ordre..C'était la principale chose que Dean avait appris cette année. Alors, il emmena son frère, et après l'avoir correctement attaché, il prit place également. Seulement, ce n'était pas John qui était au volant, mais Bobby...leur père était assis sur le siège passager.

Le trajet fut silencieux et glacial...La tension régnait dans la voiture et le père des Winchester s'énerva dès que Sam ouvrait la bouche, s'attirant le regard mauvais de Singer.

Une fois arrivés, John s'éloigna avec Bobby en grognant à Dean.

- Reste avec Sammy et surveille le, Bobby et moi on doit voir quelqu'un !

L'ainé obéit...Comme d'habitude...Il se doutait que ce quelqu'un devait être du milieu de la chasse, et il savait aussi qu'il ne devait pas poser de questions. John lui accorda un bref regard avant de se fondre dans la foule de gens, le souvenir de cette grosse sorcière était encore frais dans son esprit, aussi il préféra les laisser dans l'Impala...Ce qui n'était pas forcément plus sûr.

Les minutes s'allongèrent, provoquant l'impatience du plus jeune qui fit des yeux de cocker à son ainé pour qu'il le laisse sortir..ça aussi Sammy avait bien apprit à les faire, Dean avait bien du mal à lui résister quand il le lui faisait.

Une foule passa soudain, attirée par des soldes à l'autre bout de la rue...Le petit garçon ne les avait pas vu venir, et rapidement il se retrouva emporté par la cohue et commit une terrible erreur, il lâcha la main de son petit frère...

Une fois les gens passés, c'était comme s'il y avait eu un raz de maré. Dean se retrouva plaqué le dos contre une vitrine, les larmes aux yeux...Mais le pire restait à venir quand il s'aperçut que Sam avait disparu...

- Sam ? Sammy !

Dean s'éveilla brusquement, alerté par la douleur et le froid...Par instinct, il baissa les yeux là où, une seconde plutôt, était le lit de son frère...Mais Sam n'était plus là. Un simple coup d'oeil à la rue et il comprit qu'il avait été plongé dans un de ses souvenirs...

- Je te jure Roberts que quand je vais te trouver...Tu vas passer un sale moment ! Cracha t-il pour lui-même.

Une cohue venait de le bousculer, et c'était sans doute l'origine de son mal de pied. Mais Dean n'en avait rien à faire...Non...tout simplement parce son attention fut attirée ailleurs...Là bas, tout seul, pleurait, un gamin qui ne devait même pas avoir deux ans...Il était emitoufflé, mais il tenait dans sa main droite une vieille peluche qui avait rendue l'âme depuis longtemps...Mais cette peluche, Dean l'aurait reconnu entre mille, puisque c'était celle qu'il avait offerte à Sam quand Mary l'avait ramené de la clinique...

Sans même prendre la peine de regarder, le jeune chasseur traversa la rue pour se précipiter vers lui. Son petit frère du passé, serrait contre lui cette espèce de vieille souris aux oreilles anormalement trop grandes, et sanglotait en appellant son frère.

- Eh Sammy...Fit Dean en se mettant accroupi devant lui. Il lui parlait d'une voix très calme parce qu'il savait qu'à cet âge, Sam s'était toujours méfié des étrangers. Tu es perdu bonhomme ?

Le gamin lui fit signe que oui ne refoulant plus de nouvelles larmes. Dean posa une main sur son bras avec un sourire.

- Calme-toi Sam...C'est rien, je vais t'aider à retrouver ton frère...

_ça pour le coup, ça allait être bizarre..._

- Tu veux bien venir avec moi ?

Sam lui fit signe que oui et tendit ses bras vers lui, le chasseur le souleva de terre pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Chut...tout va bien...

Soucieux de le calmer à tout prix, Dean se mit à fredonner l'air de Mary.

_Hold on to me, I'll steal you from the hardest days_

_Don't be afraid_

_You have me here to guide your way_

_For storms I will be here_

_I will not disappear, I'm always on your side._

Il sentit l'enfant serrer ses bras autour de son cou et ne put s'empécher de sourire. Gagner la confiance de Sam était si facile.

- Sammy !

Dean se raidit en se voyant lui-même, bien des années auparavant. Pourtant, rien avait changé, son visage exprimait toujours la même angoisse, la même peur quand il s'inquiétait pour Sam. Alors le jeune homme s'approcha de lui doucement, et s'aperçut que John et Bobby étaient aussi présents, les mines déconfites.

- Ce paquet est à vous ? Demanda le Dean du présent gentiment.

Il vit son "père" se faire plus menaçant et il leva une main pour lui montrer qu'il ne leur voulait pas de mal. Il s'approcha de John et déposa délicatement Sammy dans ses bras.

- Je l'ai trouvé de l'autre côté de la rue...Il a été bousculé par ces gens et il n'a pas réussit à retrouver son chemin...

- Merci...Souffla Bobby qui pour le moment était le seul qui semblait avoir retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

Dean leur accorda un bref sourire, et un regard à chacun...Pour le coup, ça c'était vraiment étrange...

- Je...je vous connais non ? Demanda John, intrigué.

- Non...non je ne pense pas...

Le jeune chasseur posa une main rassurante..Sur lui-même.

- Protège toujours ton petit frère.

L'enfant acquiesca, mais ne put parler, trop secoué par ce qui venait de se passer.

_- Comme c'est touchant..._Murmura alors la voix familière de Roberts.

Dean se retourna d'un coup, dégainnant son arme, prêt à tirer mais il eut brusquement l'impression de basculer dans le vide.


	15. Chapter 15

**Et voilà...Suite et fin aujourd'hui. **

White Cloud City, Nevada - Novembre 2005

Dean sursauta violement, la main sur son arme, s'attendant presque à voir Roberts se tenir devant lui à son réveil. Mais non...ce psychopathe préférait sans doute l'attaquer de loin. Le jeune homme se passa une main sur le visage avec un soupir quand il s'aperçut qu'il faisait déjà jour, par chance, Sam n'avait pas bougé, toujours enfoui sous les couvertures, il semblait dormir calmement. L'ainé vérifia qu'il n'était pas sur le point de se réveiller et s'accorda quelques minutes seulement pour prendre une douche.

Il ressortit rapidement, posant les yeux sur le lit. Soudain, il se rappella de son père et du coup de téléphone...Il lui avait dit qu'il le rappellerait...Oui mais à quoi bon ? John ne répondrait sûrement pas et d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas eut l'air si inquiet que ça...Un dilemne tourmentait l'esprit de l'ainé : devait-il aller chercher le petit-déjeuner ou pas ? Au risque de laisser Sam tout seul. D'un autre côté, son frère aurait besoin de reprendre des forces à son réveil, et s'il ne mangeait pas, Dean ne voyait pas comment il pourrait aller mieux. Il décida donc de lui laisser un mot, lui disant qu'il n'en aurait que pour quelques minutes et qu'il ne devait pas bouger en son absence.

Le chasseur sauta dans l'Impala et se rendit au café le plus proche. Les gens étaient toujours aussi bizarres, souriant, demandant des nouvelles des uns et des autres avec un tel interêt que Dean en frissona...Cette gentille petite vie bien rangée avec femme, enfants et voisins, ce n'était pas pour lui !

Il fut de retour au motel au moment même où Sam essayait de se redresser tant bien que mal sur le lit. Aussitôt, il posa les sacs de nourritures pour venir l'aider, mais le plus jeune ne lui accorda même pas un regard, même pas un mot. Dean l'observa un instant, le teint livide, les yeux perdus et tristes, il avait tout d'un parfait dépressif.

- Tu as faim ? Tenta joyeusement son frère en montrant le sac.

Mais il n'eut pas de réponse. Sam ne cilla même pas, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu parler.

- Euh...un café alors ?

Toujours rien.

Son grand frère sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine...Ce qu'il détestait quand Sam était buté comme ça ! Alors, il vint s'assoir sur le lit avec lui et baissa doucement les yeux vers ses avants-bras bandés. ll les lui prit doucement, lui jetant un bref coup d'oeil pour voir si là au moins, il réagissait...Mais rien...

- Je te changerais les bandages tout à l'heure.

Dean releva la tête vers lui en le détaillant, ça en général, ça avait le don d'énerver son jeune frère. Pourtant, Sam regardait par dessus son épaule, les yeux dans le vide, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là.

- Eh Sammy...Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de faire ça mon grand ?

C'était plus une question réthorique car il voyait bien que son cadet ne l'entendait pas vraiment, absorbé par un autre monde. Dean sentit sa gorge se nouer à cette vue...C'était presque comme si le corps de Sam était vide. Il posa doucement une main sur sa joue, espérant qu'un contact le ferait réagir, mais il était toujours aussi catatonique, plongé dans un vrai mur de silence...Sauf que celui là était en béton armé !

- Sammy...L'implora t-il les larmes aux yeux. Sammy je t'en prie...parle moi...Dis quelque chose...

Les minutes devinrent des heures et la tristesse de Dean se mua en une angoisse sourde et silencieuse. Sam n'était tout simplement plus là...Alors son ainé avait finit par le faire assoir dans un fauteuil pour l'avoir à l'oeil, il déposa une couverture sur lui ne sachant pas trop comment prendre soin de lui.

- ça va ? Tu n'as pas froid ?

Bien qu'il sache que son cadet ne lui répondrait pas, il fallait qu'il lui demande. Aussitôt il saisit son portable et composa le numéro de la seule personne en qui il avait confiance en ce moment : Bobby Singer.

_- Ouai ? _Grogna la voix du vieux chasseur

_- _Bobby...C'est Dean Winchester...

_- Dean ! Comment ça va gamin ? ça fait une éternité !_

- Bobby s'il te plait...j'ai besoin de ton aide...

-_ Bien sûr...Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon grand ?_

Dean lui explosa la situation, depuis la mort de Jess à la tentative de suicide son frère en détaillant bien son état actuel. Quand il eut fini il entendit son "oncle" pousser un juron.

- Bobby ?

_- Dean...Celui que vous chassez, tu m'as dit qu'il se nourissait des sentiments humains non ?_

- Oui...

_- SI ton frère ne réagit plus, c'est probablement parce que c'est sa prochaine victime..._

L'estomac du chasseur se contracta soudain sous le coup de la panique et de la culpabilité...

- Nom de Dieu comment ça a pu m'échapper ?

_- Ne t'en veux pas Dean...Tu étais trop préoccupé par l'état de Sam pour voir plus loin que ça...Tu as bien fait d'appeller..._

Le jeune homme essaya de respirer plus calmement pour demander.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ?

_- Tu dois aller tuer cette chose...Humaine ou pas...Trouve là et élimine là avant qu'elle ne tue ton frère._

Le plan paraissait simple...comme Dean les aimait.

- Ok...Oui...merci Bobby...

_- Sois prudent gamin..Et euh, rappelle moi quand ce sera fait, juste pour me dire que tout va bien._

- Entendu.

Dean rangea son portable avant de poser ses yeux sur Sam toujours aussi absent. Le jeune chasseur chargea son arme qu'il glissa dans sa ceinture, le regard noir et rempli de haine. Il prit le bras de son frère car il n'avait nullement l'intention de le laisser au motel tout seul, mais il ne voulait pas non plus l'emmener avec lui quand il affronterait Roberts...non, il le laisserait en sécurité dans l'Impala.

Deux heures plus tard, il n'y avait toujours pas de trace du médecin. Son cabinet était vie et sa secrétaire ne savait pas où il se trouvait, finalement Dean dû user de sa force de persuasion sur un de ses adeptes qu'il savait particulièrement sensible : Henry. Appeuré, le garagiste lui donna tout de suite l'adresse de Roberts qui apparement, recevait parfois ses patients chez lui...Ben voyons.

La démeure était vaste et luxueuse, un peu comme ses immenses villa sur la côte de Californie. Dean coupa le moteur de la Chevy et y jeta un bref coup d'oeil impressionné.

- Bon toi tu ne bouges pas d'ici. Ordonna t-il à Sam qui de toute façon, ne lui répondrait pas.

Vérifiant qu'il avait bien son arme, Dean sortit de la voiture pour se diriger vers la demeure de Roberts.

Malgré l'immensité des pièces, la maison était résolument vide et silencieuse, si bien que ça en devenait angoissant. Le chasseur progressa lentement, soucieux de ne pas faire de bruit et de ne pas être surpris au détour d'un couloir. C'est alors qu'il entendit des murmures...Des murmures provenant de la cave.

- Pourquoi faut toujours qu'ils se réfugient dans les caves ? Gémit-il à voix basse.

Il poussa la porte avec prudence et s'engagea dans l'escalier, l'arme au point. Une balle dans la tête et tout serait finit...Juste une toute petite opportunité et...Un bruit assourdissant résonna dans la pièce quand il posa son pied droit sur la troisième marche, celle-ci se déroba sous ses pieds, le faisant chuter dans le restes des escaliers. Dean se retrouva à plat ventre, une large coupure à la tête d'où coulait du sang qui vint lui obstruer la vue. Poussant un soupir plaintif, il sursauta quand il entendit la voix de Roberts qui riait aux éclats.

- Quelle arrivée Dean ! Peut-être auriez vous besoin d'un bon médecin ?

Bien qu'il soit toujours sonné, le chasseur chercha son arme à tâton avant de constater qu'elle était tombée elle aussi, mais à plusieurs mètres de là. Debout face à lui, le gourou le toisa avec mépris avant de lui envoyer un violent coup de pied en pleine figure. Dean retomba en arrière, la lèvre en sang, à moitié inconscient, il sentit juste que quelqu'un le soulevait par le col.

- Ca été si facile de vous approchez tous les deux...Les Winchester...vous êtes connus vous savez ? Quand j'ai vu l'état dans lequel était Sam, j'y ai vu une rare opportunité...Et puis vous êtes venu vous aussi...Il m'a suffit de vous serrez la main et vous étiez contaminé...Roberts le regarda un moment, savourant sa victoire avec avarice. Oh bien sûr j'ai un peu aidé Sam, je l'avoue...Ces migraines, une occasion unique pour l'empoisonner...L'obliger à en prendre encore plus avant de lui faire s'entailler les bras...et toi...tu es pathétique, trouver ton point faible à été si facile. Je l'ai même su dès que je t'ai rencontré dans ce café, tu étais si inquiet pour ton idiot de Sammy...et bien...Maintenant que Sam n'est plus là, il ne me reste plus qu'à me charger de toi...

Le médecin poussa un soupir las.

- Pourquoi vous autres les chasseurs vous venez toujours fouinés hein ? Je suis en pleine ascension, tout ces débiles me voient comme leur sauveur...

- Non, toi tout ce que tu recherches, c'est le pouvoir pas vrai ? Répliqua Dean d'une voix faible.

- Comment tu as deviné ? Demanda Roberts avec un sourire. Allez...Assez de bavardages, je dois partir moi...

Sans qu'il le puisse rien faire, le jeune chasseur sentit la main du gourou se poser sur son front. Une vague de froid l'envahit aussitôt et il sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Le jeune homme se réveilla brusquement quand il entendit un cri d'effroi poussé par une femme. Il sursauta et sauta de son lit, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil autour de lui...

- Oh non...

Cette chambre...il la reconnut tout de suite puisque c'était la sienne...Celle qu'il occupait quand ils vivaient encore à Lawrence. Il n'eut même pas besoin de réflechir qu'il comprit tout de suite qui venait de pousser ce cri.

- Maman !

Il se précipita dans le couloir pour tomber sur son père, qui lui aussi avait été alerté par le hurlement de Mary. Ils fracassèrent la porte mais furent projettés en arrière par une gigantesque colonne de flammes qui vint embraser le plafond du couloir.

- Mary !

- Maman !

Les deux hommes s'étaient relevés et entendaient désormais les cris de Mary et les pleurs de Sam qu'elle tenait contre elle. L'incendie leur barrait presque volontairement la route, mais laissait entre-apercevoir l'horrible carnage qu'il faisait sur la jeune mère et le bébé.

Dean pleurait...il pleurait et il hurlait horrifié, comme si son coeur cessait de battre...L'air venait à lui manquer, mais il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la fumée ou de la scène qui s'offrait à lui.

Soudain, Dean prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène, et fut totalement surpris par un bruit de klaxone. Il braqua le volant à droite quand il vit un camion venir droit en face de lui. Le souffle court, il essayait de ne pas repenser aux flammes qui venaient de dévorer Mary et Sam juste sous ses yeux. D'abords, où était-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait sur la route...Et tout seul ? Où était son frère ?

Son estomac fit une chute de plusieurs étages quand il reconnut ce souvenir. Cette route de Californie...Ce léger vent...les rues désertes...Il était à Palo Alto...

- Non...non...non...Gémit-il à toute vitesse en faisant demi-tour brutalement.

L'Impala fila bien au delà de la limitation de vitesse tandis que le moteur poussait presque un cri d'attaque. Il retrouva le chemin de l'appartement de Sam très facilement...Encore plus facilement car des camions de pompiers s'y trouvaient.

- Non...Répetta Dean horrifié.

Il sortit de la voiture, les tripes en vrac par ce qu'il voyait : d'immenses flammes rampaient le long du batiment, l'intérieur était un véritable brasier, les fenêtres n'étaient qu'un échappatoir au feu qui rugissait presque de rage.

Alors, Dean se mit à courir...Courir comme jamais il n'avait couru, prêt à se jeter dans l'incendie pour sauver son frère. Mais deux pompiers lui barrèrent la route.

- Reculez monsieur...

- Mon frère...Mon frère est à l'intérieur ! Cria t-il en perdant peu à peu la raison. Sam ! SAM !

Mais il avait beau l'appeller, il ne le voyait pas...Le soldat du feu posa sur un lui un regard désolé.

- Je suis navré monsieur...

Le jeune homme se sentit vide soudain...Comme si en une fraction de seconde, il n'était plus rien, juste un corps sans âme..Il tomba à genoux et pleura...pleura et hurla toute sa peine, toute sa colère...

- Sam !

La vision de son frère étendu sur le sol lui avait fait l'effet d'un upercute d'une extrême violence, aussi une fois qu'il eut passé l'épreuve des escaliers manquants, Sam se laissa tomber près de lui, le secouant vainement. Son ainé était parfaitement inconscient, le visage tourmenté, les joues baignées de larmes. Le plus jeune chercha la force en lui et réussit à l'appeller doucement.

- Dean...Dean réveille-toi...

La respiration de son grand frère se fit soudain sifflante, devenant de ce fait beaucoup plus inquiétante. Sam le prit contre lui en continuant d'essayer de le réveiller.

- S'il te plait...Dean...me laisse pas...

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues quand il sentit le coeur de Dean ralentir. Le cadet étouffa un sanglot et le secoua avec plus de vigueur.

- Dean !

La panique et la peur l'envahirent tout à coup, aussi il ferma les yeux réfléchissant à ce que ferait son frère dans une telle situation...La seule idée qui lui vint était bête...mais peut-être que les solutions les plus simples étaient les meilleurs ? Alors, doucement, tout bas, il se mit à fredonner.

_And on my hear_

_I promess I will see you through_

_When pain arrives_

_I'll be right here to hol on you_

_With laughter and with prayer_

_I promess, I'll be there_

_Always on your side_

_At anytime of day, there nothing to explain,_

_I'm always on your side..._

La chanson de Mary terminée, Sam serra son frère contre lui, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Puis, brusquement, il le sentit sursauter en reprenant une grande bouffée d'oxygène.

- Dean ?

Le visage pâle, son ainé serait retombé si son cadet ne l'avait pas maintenu dans ses bras. Le plus âgé des deux cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de dévisager Sam avec curiosité.

- S...Sammy ?

Incapable de dissimuler un sourire soulagé, celui-ci hocha la tête.

- C'est moi...Je suis là Dean...je suis revenu...

Dean leva une main pour la poser sur celle de son frère, comme pour s'assurer que cette fois, il était bien réel.

- J'ai cru que...

- Je sais Dean...Moi aussi...

Sam l'aida à se mettre en position assise et l'observa en fronçant des sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Un sourire douloureux et ironique sur les lèvres, Dean tourna la tête vers lui.

- A partir de quand ?

- Euh...Ben de la cérémonie dans l'entrepôt...

L'ainé cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises et s'exclama en bafouillant.

- Qu...Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que c'est ton dernier souvenir ?

Sam parût gêné.

- Ben euh...Si...

Eméttant un profond soupir, Dean entreprit de tout lui raconté. Son rêve de Jessica, son réveil mouvementé, leur dispute, sa tentative de suicide et pour finir son enfermement dans cette bulle imaginaire. Quand il eut terminé, il remarqua que son frère avait l'air boulversé.

- Je...je suis désolé Dean...Ce...ce n'était pas moi...je...

- Je sais Sammy...je sais..Le rassura le plus âgé d'une voix tranquille. Allez, aide-moi à me lever...Roberts a dû filer...

Sam passa un de ses bras autour de ses épaules et le soutint jusqu'aux restes des escaliers, là il se hissa en premier, avant d'aider son ainé, blessé à la tête.

- Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi il fait ça ?

- Pour le pouvoir...Comme tous les autres Sam...Répondit Dean avec lassitude.

D'une démarche maladroite, les deux frères traversèrent le salon pour regagner la sortie et se lancer à la poursuite de Roberts.

- Où tu crois qu'il est allé ?

- J'en sais rien...Peut-être à l'entrepôt...Suggéra Sam.

- Je peux peut-être vous évitez de me chercher. Fit la voix du médecin derrière eux.

Les chasseurs sursautèrent et se retournèrent en un clin d'oeil pour dévisager le gourou avec rage et haine. Chacun avait des raisons de vouloir le tuer, et Roberts aurait dû se douter qu'il ne ferait pas le poids face à eux d'eux.

Un sourire cruel et satisfait passa sur son visage, son regard passa de Sam à Dean, et soudain, sans que les deux frères n'ai eu le temps de réagir, il frappa des mains une fois. Aussitôt, tout changea autour d'eux...Ils étaient toujours dans la même maison, sauf que la lumière du soleil avait disparut en faveur de la nuit et de l'orage. Le bruit des trombes d'eau qui tombaient à torrent dehors, accompagnés d'éclairs et de tonerres était parfait pour une ambiance de films d'horreur.

- Où est-ce qu'il est passé ? Demanda Sam en regardant autour de lui.

Dean immita son geste sans résultat. Leur attention fut alors attirée à l'étage par le bruit d'une porte qui claque, ils échangèrent un simple regard et se précipitèrent dans les escaliers, ceux là étaient en marbre blanc...donc il était impossible qu'ils s'écroulent sous ses pieds pensa l'ainé avec un certain soulagement.

Sam sortit son arme et fit signe à son frère d'aller voir de l'autre côté. Dean s'enfonça dans une pièce sombre qui devait être une chambre...Bien que la villa était des plus luxueuse, la décoration était quant à elle, plus que lugubre...Un fantôme pourrait même s'y plaire !

C'est alors qu'il entendit un brouhaha à l'extérieur, là où il avait laissé son frère une minute plus tôt. Le chasseur sortit de la chambre et aperçut Roberts qui avait plaqué Sam au sol, il s'était sûrement jeté sur lui par surprise. Mais le plus jeune lui envoya un coup de coude dans le nez et le repoussa avec son pied, si bien que le gourou passa à travers une porte, disparaissant dans une autre pièce sombre.

- Sam ça va ? Demanda aussitôt son frère en courant vers lui.

- Très bien t'en fais pas...Dean, je crois qu'il manipule la réalité...

L'ainé posa une main sur son épaule dans un geste rassurant.

- Je sais...On a plus le choix Sammy.

Son petit frère resta silencieux, mais Dean avait parfaitement comprit que Sam voyait où il voulait en venir.

- Je vais voir là dedans, toi continue par là. Souffla le cadet.

Soudain, un cri de rage fut émit du bout du couloir et les deux frères n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que Roberts s'était précipité sur Dean et l'avait violement repoussé contre la balustrade, le faisant passer par dessus. Sam se rua vers lui pour le retenir et le médecin en profita une fois de plus pour disparaître.

- Dean ! Cria son cadet en tendant sa main vers celle de son ainé qui s'était raccroché à un barreau.

Le plus âgé des deux essaya tant bien que mal de se hisser pour saisir le bras de son frère, mais tout ce qu'il vit, fut Roberts arrivé derrière lui, avec une barre en fer.

- Sam attention !

Celui-ci eut le bon réflexe de se baisser et esquiva les autres coups que tenta de lui prodiguer le médecin. Pourtant, une toute petite maladresse l'envoya contre le mur, coincé par l'arme du gourou qu'il appuya contre sa gorge dans l'espoir de l'étrangler.

Dean se hissa, mais sa blessure à la tête le rendait sujet à quelques vertiges et il sut qu'il ne parviendrait pas à repasser de l'autre côté sans l'aide de son frère.

- Sammy ! Cria t-il espérant lui donner un peu de courage.

Mais ce n'était pas de courage dont Sam avait besoin, c'était de détermination. Cependant, la vue de Dean, s'agrippant comme il pouvait pour ne pas chuter de plusieurs mètres, la tête en sang, le motiva. Il lança un regard mauvais à Roberts et, sûrement à cause de l'adrénaline, parvint à le repousser avec une extrême violence. La barre de fer tomba plus loin et Sam eut tout le loisir de lui rendre les coups que lui et Dean s'étaient prit.

Assis au sol, Roberts essayant tant bien que mal de reculer tandis que le cadet s'avançait vers lui, le regard remplis de haine. Alors, il le souleva par le col et commença à le frapper..Une fois...puis deux, puis trois...Et il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que le visage du gourou soit méconnaissable. Il la lâcha et il retomba au sol comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, mais ça n'arrêta pas le jeune homme qui lui donnait désormais des coups de pieds, laissant libre cours à sa colère, parfaitement inconscient que Dean le regardait faire, totalement abasourdis.

- Sam ! Finit-il par appeller avec désespoir.

Sa voix suffit à calmer le cadet qui laissa gésir sa victime au sol pour se précipiter vers son ainé.

- Donne moi ta main...

Dean se donna un peu d'élan avec les pieds et parvint à s'agripper au poignet de Sam qui le tira rapidement au dessus de la balustrade, les deux frères s'écroulèrent au sol, le souffle court.

- Allez...Finissons en...Murmura l'ainé en essayant vainement de se remettre debout.

Le chasseur se remit debout, cherchant son arme des yeux...Sauf qu'il avait dû la faire tomber quand ce malade l'avait bousculé, celle de Sam était à l'autre bout du couloir. D'une démarche douloureuse, Dean entreprit d'aller la chercher quand il passa à côté du corps, a priori inerte, de Roberts.

Soudain, la jambe de celui-ci lui donna un coup derrière les genoux, l'envoya au sol. Il n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui s'était passé que le médecin était sur lui, un couteau dans la main. Dean eut le réflexe de lui attraper le poignet, engageant un véritable bras de fer dont l'issue était mortelle. Sam tenta de soulever Roberts, mais il fut repoussé d'un coup de tête du gourou, et retomba sur le dos, à moitié assomé.

Cette fois, Dean en avait marre...Il cessa de lutter contre la force du bras du médecin et décala son visage au dernier moment, si bien que la lame vint se planter dans le sol, sous le regard étonné de son assaillant. L'ainé des Winchester lui envoya à son tour un coup de coude et le repoussa avec les pieds, exactement comme Sam l'avait fait juste avant lui. Sauf que Dean le retint par le col, soucieux de garder une prise sur lui. Il lui lança un dernier regard, noir...rempli de haine et le tira brusquement vers lui, là, il le lacha et Roberts passa par dessus la balustrade dans un cri d'effroi.

Il y eut un bruit sourd...peu ragoutant...Puis plus rien...Aussi, l'ainé prit le risque de pointer son nez par dessus pour voir l'état de leur adversaire. Une jambe était complètement retournée, et sa tête formait un angle étrange, certainement pas naturel..Du sang s'échappant de son oreille et de son nez...Soudain, un éclair illumina le ciel, et la clarté revint dans la maison.

Cette fois, Dean sut que c'était terminé...Roberts était mort...ils étaient revenu dans la réalité...Et les gens de la ville redeviendraient sûrement tous normaux.

- Dean ?

Celui-ci sursauta avant de se précipiter vers son cadet qui essayait de se remettre debout bien péniblement.

- ça va ?

- MouaI...Sauf que je crois qu'il m'a éclaté le nez...

Dean se permit d'émettre un léger rire et soutint son frère, qui fit de même avec lui.

Après s'être fait tous les deux soigner à l'hôpital, le deux frères rentrèrent au motel pour ranger leurs affaires. Sauf que le silence s'était abattut sur eux depuis un moment, si bien que Dean s'en inquiéta. Il leva discrètement la tête pour voir Sam, les yeux baissés vers un vêtement qu'il pliait maladroitement.

- Sam ? Tu es avec moi ?

Le plus jeune lui accorda un regard avant d'hôcher tristement la tête. L'ainé referma son sac dans un 'zip' et se racla la gorge, espérant lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait aborder un sujet avec lui.

- Dis euh...Sammy...Je...je voulais te parler d'un truc...

Son cadet fourra le vêtement avec les autres et leva la tête vers lui, intrigué.

- Quoi donc ?

- Tu sais quand...quand je t'ai trouvé dans...Dans la salle de bain...

Comprenant où il voulait en venir, Sam se permit de soupirer, apparement, ce n'était pas le genre de sujet qu'il avait envie d'aborder.

- Ecoute Dean...Robert m'a complètement manipulé...Jamais je n'aurais fait une chose pareille...Jamais.

Dean le regarda dans les yeux une minute, cherchant la moindre trace de mensonge, mais il finit par détourner la tête, gêné d'avoir douté de lui.

- Oui..t'as raison excuse-moi...

Soucieux de lui faire comprendre qu'il disait la vérité, Sam s'approcha de lui, l'air déterminé.

- Dean, tout ce que je veux, c'est retrouver cette chose et la tuer. Je n'ai aucune raison d'abandonner...Ce serait une insulte à sa mémoire.

Son grand frère le considéra une seconde avec un sourire triste, le voilà désormais dans la même position que leur père, 22 ans plus tôt.

- Alors je te suggère qu'on se mette en route ? Proposa t-il avec un sourire.

- Allons-y ! Acquiesa Sam à son tour.

Les deux frères quittèrent la chambre pour monter dans la Chevy. Dean s'amusa à faire rugir le moteur tout neuf sous le regard exaspéré de Sam qui attendit patiemment qu'il daigne se mettre en route.

Grillant un feu, la Chevrolet s'engagea sur la voix rapide, faisant s'écarter les autres voitures dans un bruit de klaxone, l'Impala accéléra d'un coup, disparaissant à l'horizon.

EPILOGUE

Dakota du Sud - Juin 1986.

C'est la mine sombre que Dean ferma son dernier sac ce jour-là. Le petit garçon, âgé désormais de sept ans, jeta un regard circulaire à cette pièce qui avait été sa chambre durant ces dernières années. Son seul point de repère depuis la mort de sa mère. Tout avait bien changé depuis le jour où ils étaient arrivés ici. D'abord son père...il était devenu froid et distant, mais ce n'était pas ce qui dérangeait le plus Dean...non, John était un héros, son héros...Il traquait fantômes, goules et loups-garous comme personne, craint plus que craignant...Et le petit garçon rêvait de devenir comme lui un jour. Il y avait Sam aussi...Sam avait grandit...Quand il était arrivé ici, ce n'était qu'un bébé, maintenant, il avait trois ans...Il parlait, marchait, courait, commençait à poser quelques questions, et surtout...Surtout, il n'en faisant qu'à sa tête ! A cette pensée, son ainé ne put s'empécher de sourire. Bobby aussi avait changé...à leur arrivée, le chasseur n'était pas habitué à la compagnie, encore moins celle d'enfants, et finalement, il avait appris à les apprécier, et Dean savait que c'était lui qui allait lui manquer le plus...

Et oui, car ce qu'il avait craint arriva finalement, John avait décidé de partir sur les routes avec eux...Singer avait bien tenté de s'y opposer, proposant même de garder Sam qu'il trouvait bien trop jeune pour vivre dans des motels miteux, mais Dean avait entendu son père lui répondre que Sammy était la seule chose qui permettait à son ainé, donc à lui, de ne pas s'enfermer dans un mur de silence.

- Dean ? Tu es prêt ? Appella la voix de John en bas.

Le petit garçon soupira, refoulant les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de couler, et sortit de la chambre. Il descendit les escaliers en s'apercevant que Sam était dans les bras de Bobby et qu'il le serrait fort contre lui, refusant visiblement de partir.

- Allez...En route...Ordonna la voix désormais froide de John.

- Peux rester avec tonton Bobby ? Demanda le plus jeune avec espoir.

Son père se tourna vers lui en prenant un air désolé.

- Non Sammy...Mais on reviendra bientôt...je te promets...

Singer déposa l'enfant sur le sol en refoulant, lui aussi quelques larmes. Il se tourna vers Dean avant de s'accroupir face à lui.

- Surtout bonhomme, tu fais bien attention à ton frère et à toi...C'est compris ?

L'ainé lui fit signe 'oui' avec la tête et hésita une seconde...Tant pis...Il se jeta dans ses bras, espérant tellement qu'il le reverrait d'ici peu. John leur accorda quelques instants, la gorge nouée avant d'appeller son fils.

- Dean...On doit y aller...

Bobby dessera les bras que le petit garçon avait serré autour de son cou, et fit signe au plus jeune de venir aussi. Il posa une main sur leurs joues respectives en les observant un moment.

- Dean et Sam Winchester...soyez forts les garçons...soyez forts pour votre papa...Et pour votre maman.

Les deux enfants étreignirent une dernière fois leur oncle de substitution avant de s'éloigner. Dean prit la main de son petit frère et l'entrainna à l'extérieur, accorda un bref signe de main à Bobby qui lui répondit par un sourire.

John s'approcha alors doucement vers lui, cherchant ses mots.

- Bobby je...je voulais te remercier. Pour tout ce que tu as fais pour nous...Sans toi je...

Singer le fit taire d'un geste et lui serra la main.

- Je ne te demanderai que deux choses John...Bute-en le plus possible, et surtout...Surtout...Ramène moi les gosses pour noël !

Le père des Winchester lui accorda un bref sourire, touché par tant d'intêret.

- Promis Bobby...On sera de retour bien avant ça de toute façon...

John s'éloigna à son tour en tournant les talons avant de grimper dans la Chevy, accompagné d'un grincement de portière si caractéristique. Un nuage de poussière se souleva quand l'Impala se mit en route, et s'éloigna de la casse de Bobby Singer, sous le regard inquiet et déterminé de celui-ci.

- Faites attention à vous les Winchester...

**Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews qui m'ont beaucoup touchées ;-) J'espère que cette histoire vous a plus, et j'espère à très vite pour de nouvelles aventures avec les frères Winchester.**

**Amicalement.**


	16. Chapter 4 '

**Je me suis aperçue l'autre jour qu'il manquait un chapitre à cette histoire...Depuis ça m'obsède et je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de le remettre...C'est donc chose faite. Sachez que ce chapitre est le vrai chapitre 5...Donc je l'ai nommé "chapitre 4' "...à lire entre le 4 et le 5...j'espère que je n'ai embrouillé personne...**

Californie - Novembre 2005

Quand Dean rouvrit les yeux, il s'aperçut que c'était à cause de ce rayon de Soleil qui lui tapait droit dans l'oeil, un soupir las le prit, mais il n'eut pas le coeur à bouger. Un noeud se forma dans sa gorge en repensant à son rêve...Ce souvenir de John dans la cuisine, à bout, qui ne savait plus comment s'occuper de Sammy...Et lui, qui l'avait prit contre lui pour le consoler...La suite, il ne s'en rappellait plus...Il se souvenait juste qu'après lui avoir fredonné la berceuse de Mary, son petit frère s'était calmé, riant même quelques instants plus tard pour son plus grand bohneur... Déclancher les éclats de rire de son petit frère volontairement avait toujours rendu leur mère heureuse...il se rappellait très bien de Mary dans la cuisine, qui les regardait tous les deux alors que l'ainé faisait des grimaces au bébé pour qu'il rit aux éclats, rires qui devenaient vite contagieux.

Mais aujourd'hui, Sammy ne riait plus...Dean baissa les yeux vers son cadet qui dormait d'un sommeil profond, il semblait appaisé pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, comme l'aurait fait un père pour consoler son plus jeune enfant. Il profita de ce moment de calme pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas reçu d'appel de leur père...Mais John restait absent..John était toujours absent pour Sam...Dean reposa son téléphone avec colère, pourquoi diable agissait-il ainsi ? Son petit frère venait de vivre un drame qui le marquerait à jamais...Un drame similaire à celui que John avait vécu, et il restait introuvable...introuvable et muet.

Il sentit son jeune frère bouger doucement, signe qu'il commençait à émerger. Dean s'en inquiéta...Comment allait-il être ce matin ?

- Sammy ?

- Mmhh ?

L'ainé baissa les yeux vers lui pour le voir froncer les sourcils avant d'entre-ouvrir les yeux tout doucement. Apparement, il ne se souvenait pas de tout ce qui s'était passé car il mit un certain temps à comprendre où il était, cherchant presque son frère des yeux, quand il le vit il lui adressa un regard de pure incompréhension.

- Comment tu te sens ?

Sam se reposa une seconde contre son frère en soupirant, se pinçant le front entre les yeux.

- Tu as encore une migraine ?

Toujours silencieux, le benjamin se contenta de faire "non" de la tête, soupirant de nouveau.

- Tu as faim ?

D'abord, il lui refit signe que non, mais il stoppa soudain son geste, réfléchissant...

- Euh..si...

Un sourire satisfait illumina le visage de Dean qui se dégagea doucement, Sam le laissa faire et se relaissa tomber aussitôt sur l'oreiller.

- Bouge pas...J'ai vu un café par très loin, je vais chercher un truc et je reviens.

Le cadet ne répondit pas, il avait déjà refermé les yeux, profitant du calme et de la sérenité qui l'avaient envahis. Dean enfila une veste, et après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil à Sam, il quitta la chambre pour aller se ré-approvisionner.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il était de retour après avoir pratiquement dévalisé le petit café. Il déposa le tout sur le lit où Sam avait finit par s'assoir, la quantité de nourriture diminua rapidement attaquée par les deux garçons affamés. Dean jeta un rapide regard à son cadet mais fut rassuré de le voir manger aussi, au moins, il avait de l'appétit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Finit par demander le plus jeune à son grand frère.

- Maintenant, tu files prendre une douche et on se dépèche de partir.

- Non je veux dire...

- Je sais parfaitement ce que tu veux dire Sam...Et moi je te réponds qu'on va déjà quitter cet Etat. Répondit simplement l'ainé avec beaucoup de calme.

Cela dû suffir au plus jeune qui hocha la tête comme dire que c'était okay, et il descendit maladroitement du lit pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Une fois encore, il évita son reflet, peu désireux de voir ce qu'il était devenu, et entra sous l'eau chaude en se passant une main sur son front, toujours douloureux.

Une fois prêt, il avala deux aspirines, comme un mécanisme bien rôdé et ressortit pour laisser la place à son ainé qui le scrutait d'un oeil qu'il voulait discret. Sam savait très bien qu'il voulait vérifier son état, c'était plus que normal après ce qui s'était passé la veille...Oui il s'en rappellait...il se rappellait de tout en fait... Il se souvenait avoir littéralement craqué, il se souvenait que Dean l'avait prit contre lui en le rassurant, il se souvenait avoir déversé plus de larmes que son corps n'en contenait, il se souvenait l'avoir appellé..._Elle_..espérant qu'elle reviendrait en voyant sa peine...Alors, comprenant que c'était finit, et que plus jamais il ne la reverrait, il avait appellé son frère, le suppliant de l'aider...Mais Dean n'avait rien fait...parce qu'il ne pouvait pas...Il l'avait bercé doucement en lui caressant les cheveux, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand il n'était qu'un gosse...Alors, Sam s'était calmé, totalement vidé de toutes ses forces...Oui, il se rappellait de tout...Mais il ne voulait plus jamais en parler.

Une fois que Dean fut ressorti, il constata avec surprise que toutes leurs affaires avaient été mises dans la voiture. Sam devait tarder d'impatience à l'idée de quitter la Californie...Son jeune frère lui tournait le dos, inconscient de sa présence car il ne l'avait sans doute pas entendu. L'ainé s'approcha doucement, remarquant qu'il se massait toujours les tempes, cette expression de douleur sur le visage.

- Tu es prêt ? Demanda t-il.

Sam se retourna, stoppant son geste avec innocence et passa devant, sans un mot, sans même croiser son regard. Dean le suivit, le coeur lourd mais eut un moment d'arrêt quand il voulu refermer la porte, ses yeux se posèrent sur le lit défait... Son petit frère avait perdu les derniers vestiges de son innocence avec ce drame...Cette peine qu'il avait laissé sortir hier soir l'habiterait pour toujours, le rongeant doucement de l'intérieur...Mais il serait là...il ne le laisserait pas devenir cet homme froid et insensible qu'était devenu leur père.

Lawrence, Kansas - novembre 1983

- Vous voulez un café ? Ou un thé peut-être ? Proposa poliement John à son invitée.

Missouri Moseley était une femme bien en chair, le visage en forme de coeur, les yeux pétillants et un sourire bienveillant. Elle suivit John jusqu'à l'entrée.

- Je veux bien un thé merci.

Le père des Winchester s'éclispa une seconde dans la cuisine pour aller préparer deux tasses, la médium tourna la tête vers les différentes pièces de cette maison...Il était évident pour elle que quelque chose de puissant était passé par ici...Quelque chose de sombre...quelque chose d'ancien...

Les éclats de rires d'un nouveau-né attirèrent son attention dans le salon, et elle se permit d'entrer. Un petit blondinet aux cheveux un peu trop longs était à genoux sur le canapé, tout près du bébé qu'elle avait entendu rire. Le plus grand tenait une sorte de vieille peluche dans un piteux état, et l'agitait doucement au dessus du nourisson qui tendait les bras vers elle, un immense sourire sur le visage.

- C'est le seul moment où je le vois sourire. Murmura la voix de John qui venait de la rejoindre en silence.

Missouri prit la tasse avec reconnaissance et reporta son attention sur les enfants.

- A t-il réclamé sa maman ?

Le père lui fit signe que non.

- Je crois qu'il a comprit...Supposa John douloureusement.

- Les enfants sont bien plus intelligents qu'on ne le suppose.

La pauvre peluche s'agita au dessus du bébé qui applaudissait maladroitement sous le regard comblé de son frère.

- Vous n'avez pas idée du lien que vous avez crée entre eux John. Finit par murmurer Missouri en se tournant vers lui.

Celui-ci cilla, n'ayant pas l'air de comprendre.

- Comment ça ?

- Quand vous avez mit Sam dans les bras de Dean...vous avez crée un lien...un lien unique qui se se brisera plus jamais...je peux le sentir d'ici. Ce sera leur plus grande force, mais aussi leur plus grande faiblesse.

John ne répondit pas...pas certain de saisir exactement le sens de ses paroles. Mais elle avait bien fait de faire basculer la conversation dans ce sens, car lui, désirait en savoir un peu plus sur elle, et sur les réponses qu'elle pourrait lui apporter. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Missouri reprit.

- Le père Jim m'a un peu expliqué votre situation...Vous permettez que j'aille dans la chambre où tout s'est passé ?

John changea de position, un peu sceptique face aux révélations de la médium...Est-ce qu'il devenait fou pour croire de telles choses ? Pourtant, ce qu'il avait vu cette nuit là lui avait semblé si réel...Et si c'était vrai ? Et si Mary avait été tué par..._quelque chose_ ?

- Alors ce...ce n'est pas un esprit qui a tué Mary ?

Missouri hocha négativement la tête.

- Non...comme je vous l'ai dit John..C'était autre chose...Quelque chose de plus puissant et de plus dangereux qu'un esprit...C'était un démon.

Ah oui...fantômes...esprits frappeurs...poltergeist..démons...loups garou...il devait encore essayer d'assimiler tout ça en résitant à l'envie de mettre cette folle dehors.

- Un démon...oui...

- John vous devez cesser d'être sceptique. L'encouragea Missouri en posant une main sur la sienne. Je sais que ça à l'air fou tout ça...Mais c'est la vérité...Vous le savez et je le sais...

John releva la tête vers elle, complètement perdu.

- Supposons que j'arrive à vous croire...Que les...Démons et tout existent...Qu'est-ce que je peux faire moi ? Si cette chose revient pour mes enfants ?

La réponse de Missouri fut immédiate et tranchante.

- Vous devez vous préparer.

- Me préparer ?

Un sourire compatissant passa sur le visage de la médium.

- Il existe des gens...qui comme vous ont perdu quelqu'un...un proche...emporté par une de ses créatures. Ils ont appris à mieux connaitre ce monde et ils le combattent.

- Ils le comabattent ? Comme...comme des chasseurs ?

Missouri hocha la tête.

- John...se sait très bien que ça vous tombe dessus comme ça...Vous veniez d'avoir Sam...Mary meurt, vous devez vous en occuper et vous ne savez pas comment faire...Sans parler que vous avez un autre enfant, et qu'il n'a que quatre ans..Et là, vous apprenez que les démons et les fantômes existent...que des gens les combattent...ça fait beaucoup à digérer je le conçois très bien...Mais pensez à Sam et à Dean...si vous êtes sceptique, faîtes ça au moins pour eux...pour les protéger.

John sentait un horrible dilemne lui tordre les entrailles...Cette femme semblait sincère, et s'en était effrayant...

- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? Tailler la route pour aller tuer cette chose ?

Le silence de la médium fut clair...En fait, il avait formulé son souhait à haute voix...Sans se rendre compte que c'était ça qu'il voulait...Depuis le début. Il était avide de réponse et de vengeance...et la voilà son opportunité...Ses réponses, il pouvait les avoir, et sa vengence, il pourrait l'obtenir...

- Par où dois-je commencer ?

Missouri eut un sourire triste, comprenant que la vie de la famille Winchester avait définitivement basculée. John traquerait le démon, trainant ses deux fils avec lui, et c'était elle qui en était la responsable...Mais il y avait quelque chose à propos de ses deux frères...Quelque chose de tellement insaisissable pour le moment qu'elle doutait sérieusement qu'ils puissent de toute façon avoir une vie normale.

- Moi je ne peux rien vous apprendre...Mais...

Elle prit un papier et un crayon pour noter une adresse...C'était le nom d'une casse...

- Rendez vous là...Demander Robert Singer...il saura vous aider.

John observa le bout de papier, dubitatif.

- C'est un chasseur ?

- Oui...doublé d'un râleur...mais il est un peu le dénominateur commun de bon nombre de chasseurs...Il vous aidera.


End file.
